A Shadowed Journey
by Corad and Bijoux
Summary: When Jak's wolfish mind begins to question its own existance, Jak departs Haven city one night in search for the answer. Set four months after Cry Of The Wolf COTW. Contains spoilers for both Jak series and COTW.
1. Chapter 1

**Corad: **Hey Guys, long time no see. I'm finally putting up this sequel, which is about time. Sorry for the extremely long wait. There are many reasons linked to why I'm only just uploading this now, but I won't go into it. Instead, I'll get moving lol. This is an important note to anyone who is reading this (And to those who are reading this, I thank you for your time. I appreciate it) this story is a sequel to my other fic "Cry of the Wolf". So, to be able to understand what is going on in here, I strongly suggest you read Cry of the Wolf first. However, the first few chapters of that fic are quite embarrassing really, and I had a chronic obsession with using the term "Spat". Heh, so um, just be aware that the start is horrible lol. Hopefully I've improved since then. Carrying on shall we. This new story will be set outside of Haven city, so I will be creating new places (such as cities, forests etc). I'm not too sure ahout the places outside of Haven, Spargus and Kras city, so please have an open mind when I write about somewhere new ok. I think that's it for now...so here's the prologue. Please enjoy everyone :)

**Title: **A Shadowed Journey  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **Spoilers for both the Jak series and Cry of the Wolf. Will contain violence, possible explicit language and the use of alcohol later on. Will also have two new OCs, so if you dislike OCs, just be forewarned ok.  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Suspense

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

I stand here today, neither as a man nor a hero, but as an outsider. I am an embodiment of pure bloodlust and violence, seeking the power of the weak and strong alike. I am immortal…or what I would like to believe. I am what others call a "Wolf". I am _wolfish_. I share the same loathing of death and blood as the average canine out in the wasteland. I seek death in any place I can. I _crave_ it. But what sets me apart from my fellow cousins is my other half. Not only am I wolfish, but I share this body with an Elf. An elf by the name of Jak. Once a pure being, so innocent and young…now a destructive killing machine. He doesn't know the true meaning of suffering. He doesn't know the true meaning of darkness ruling over light. But I do. I am his wolfish side, now and forever to be. I often watch in the back of his mind as the foe around fall. Their screams give me an odd satisfaction, but it is not enough. I need more than what he's offering. I must feel my fangs sink deep into unguarded flesh. I need the sensation of the warm blood trickling down my throat and drenching my chest. I need it all.

Jak could never begin to imagine the feeling of lusting after such a pure, sweet substance. The elf boy was never such a fan of the coppery wonder of fresh blood. I could sense it, and I still can. But will I ever have the chance to hunt on my own again? He's locked me inside his mind, taken over the reigns and driven me to insanity. His darker half is always bickering with him, shouting out in a tormented manner that he would like to come out and have a frolic in a massacre. But Jak always denies him, thus the Dark side slips back into the shadows, succumbed. And there's his light half. Such a sweet, chaste entity. How does that being do it I wonder? How can one be so calming and gracious, yet so powerful? It's a mystery even I would like to solve. I've seen the work that Light side can do. Heal and resurrect. Guard and protect. He's like an angel, with the wings and all. But I have wings too. Does that make me an angel? Unlikely…I am a demon…a demon being weary of being shackled to the wall in this darkness. I am a free spirit locked inside a steel cage. To wander the night desert I crave almost everyday day. As the sun sets over the city, my instincts roar in anguish to know I cannot be free. I will _never_ be free. A prisoner in my own body I shall always be, thanks to Jak.

So how long has it been exactly? Too long I say. I am becoming restless. My cousins and brethren in the wasteland are liberated, so why can't I be too? Does Jak hate me this much to keep me in binds? If so, I can see his reasons. I am not entirely the best of wolves to befriend. Refusing to cooperate and shoving him aside when the boy morphed gave me an opportunity to make his life living hell. His terrified screams shook me in pleasure, I remember, after leaping into his Jinx friend. I could have had that man's throat, if it wasn't for that pest Sky. My revenge on her isn't exactly fulfilled you could say. Not only is she on my target list, but so is that Torn fellow. He kept me chained up and subdued me into a sense of serenity. I don't need serenity or peace. I need death and suffering, and _freedom_. But how am I supposed to gain that. I don't even know who I am. My birth was not of natural means. I have no mother, nor father. I have only a creator and bad luck. I am Jak's alter ego…I am born from his mind, the toxins a wolf passes to his prey before he slays. I am a mistake. A mistake to wander around in darkness for eternity, figuring out the point to his life! I don't know who I am! Is it a coincidence that I exist? Should I really be alive today, or did fate choose this path for me? The path I must forever wander inside Jak's mind a lost soul. Who am I exactly…I must find out the truth of my existence…the reasons of my birth...or it will continue to _haunt_ me.

* * *

**Corad: **I hope that was a reasonable prologue. I'm making the chapters longer this time right from the start, so they won't be the piddly little things I used to write lol. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this, and maybe I'll see you in the next chapter? Thanks for reading :) 


	2. Haven's New Ruler

**Corad: Hey guys! An update at last lol. Thankyou to all of you who are reading this, and a special thanks to those who reviewed too. I'm glad all who reviewed are liking this so far. It's an honor to have such positive feedback :) Now, I want to give a huge thanks to GreyJedi for beta-reading this for me. She's a legend proof reading my stuff. The amount of mistakes in that last fanfic of mine (shudders). But anyhow...this is the next chapter. I warn you it is slightly strange in parts, and quite boring since it's setting everything up and such. Oh, before I forget!**

**I don't own, haven't owned, and never will own Jak and Daxter. That goes for the previous chapter too. Kinda forgot the disclaimer. Well, moving on shall we. Don't wanna sit listening to me ramble, so on with zee fic. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Haven's New Ruler** (Set 4 months after the downfall of Sharok) 

Jak sighed heavily from the Palace Throne. It was another boring day for ruling the city. He had the whole city under his very command, yet the young man just seemed to want to vent it out today. However much he enjoyed it here in the large throne feeling almighty and powerful, it didn't compare to risking his life for missions beyond belief. In fact, he missed those missions to an extent he wished he'd declined ruling the city yet again. But since his father had instructed Jak to settle down and become Baron, what could the blonde do but accept?

"This is so boring…I need entertainment," Jak groaned in a bored manner, stretching his legs over one of the throne's arms. He just couldn't understand why anyone in their right mind would want to sit here all day and rule over people.

"You bored buddy? Well, da ottsel's got some game plan coming up for ya." Jak raised his head from the other arm on the throne, and glanced down the stairs to see Daxter standing there. The ottsel had a large, cheesy grin on his furry face, a can of shaving cream clutched tightly in his hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Jak sat up all the way. "You gonna start shaving Dax?" he asked, holding back a laugh. Daxter growled and shook the can up.

"No Jak. I am not gonna start shaving! But Torn is." From the devious look on Daxter's face and the can being shaken up repeatedly in his hand, Jak could only come to one simple conclusion.

"You're not seriously gonna shave Torn's legs, are you?"

"Yep buddy, I sure am. You see, tattooed wonder has _really_ been bugging me lately, with all this talk about leaving orange hair in the sink. REALITY CHECK! I can't even reach da sink! I'm sure it's that Erol or…Erol or something…" Daxter trailed off, scratching his backside while in a trance of deep thought.

"Uh, Dax…do you think it wise to shave his legs though? Won't he kill ya for that?" Jak couldn't really explain the nagging feeling in his gut, but his head was screaming to go do it. His life needed some lighthearted humor, so why not? It's not like Torn would really care, would he?

**10 Minutes Later**

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ONE DAXTER!" So the plan hadn't gone entirely right. First Daxter had claimed Torn was having a nap in his room down the Palace hall, when in fact he wasn't. Jak had to then lure the tattooed leader into a false sense of security while chatting him up at the dining table. Torn was completely oblivious to the little ottsel creeping under the table, and before he finally noticed, one of his legs was down a few hundred hairs. It was a shame really, that he had to choose today, out of all days, to wear shorts.

"GET BACK HERE!" The sight of Torn running out the room after Daxter made Jak chuckle. He enjoyed watching the other palace residents battle it out. It gave him something to find interest in considering his life was too dull to bear at the moment. He was lucky to have such a risk-taking friend like Daxter. "IF YOU EVEN THINK OF ESCAPING, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Sitting back and hearing the Ottsel's cries for help for a little while longer, he decided to venture back to his throne. He knew it would still be as dreary as ever, but if Daxter shifted the blame onto himself, he'd be safe. Technically speaking, he couldn't be harmed in the sacred seat of Haven City.

After a short walk down the hall, he stepped foot back inside the large throne room. Indeed it was spacious and well decorated, but without another to share it with, it was just another room regardless. A lifeless room at that, "Sir Jak, may I ask for your audience?" Jak gazed behind him on his way to the throne, locking eyes with a middle-aged looking man. He wore tatted, brown robes and a shabby, grey shawl around his slim shoulders, while his feet were enclosed in old leather sandals.

"What is it?" Jak replied, seating himself back in the throne and leaning over his knees, elbows resting on the arms of the large chair. The man stepped up to the foot of the throne stairs, and kneeled on the blue carpet.

"My Baron Sir, the slums are suffering from a vermin problem. They are getting into our food supplies and spoiling what little belongings we have. I ask you to seek some way of eradicating this pest," the man said quietly, his voice shaking in his throat. Jak let out a low whistle, rolling his eyes to the side. Why did everyone act this way? This man was acting like Jak was a fierce tyrant about to crush him alive.

"Sure, I'll find a solution to your problem. By week's end the vermin shall be gone," Jak answered blankly, shrugging his shoulders while leaning back into the chair. The man arose from the ground, and nodded to him gratefully before being escorted out the room by a Freedom Guard. Once the man and guard had left, Jak snorted loudly. "These people act so strangely around me. I'm still the same guy you know…heck, they even threw me out into the wasteland and treated me like trash not too long ago! Now look at them!"

"Well, you know Jak…you are their Baron now. You give the word and they could be executed just like that!" Daxter shouted, snapping his fingers enthusiastically while scrambling up the stairs. From the look of the Ottsel, he must have escaped Torn's wrath for he appeared to be fine. That is, until he turned around and Jak could see a bold strip down his back, about the width of the razor blade.

"Torn got you I see? Serves you right Dax. You always seem to pick the worst fights," the blonde laughed, reaching a hand down to scruff up Daxter's fur on his head.

"No touchy, da doo!" Daxter protested, leaping out from under Jak's hand to flatten his fur again. "Besides, Tattooed wonder deserves it. He's being an ass lately. Did you know what I heard him complaining about this morning? Huh?"

Jak gave his friend a weak smile, "No, and I don't think I want to know Dax. Maybe this is just a lesson to keep things remotely civil, ok." His friend growled deeply, crossing his arms across his furry chest while pouting. It was the all-familiar look of Daxter in denial. In denial that he just in fact, lost an argument.

"Whatever…well Mr. 'I know everything'! What do you suppose we do now?!" The Ottsel did have a point. Now that Torn was off fixing his shaved leg problem, this left utter boredom for Jak and Dax. However, this utter boredom was soon to be disrupted by a certain angry, red-headed individual.

"What is the meaning of this?! Please explain?!" Jak's attention snapped to Erol who stood fuming at the throne stairs, holding what appeared to be a pair of hair scissors. "Well?" Unable to explain to Erol anything, Jak gave Daxter a hopeful look, an eyebrow raised to tell his friend without words to get him out of this situation. Daxter happily complied, and shuffled up to Erol, peering at the scissors closely.

"It looks like a pair of scissors Erol. What are you doing with scissors huh? Wait, you've been trimming your hair in Torn's bathroom, haven't you! I _knew_ it! You've been getting my ass kicked you know!" Daxter shouted, pointing accusingly up at Erol's shocked face. The commander snarled angrily though, and threw the scissors at the ground where they broke pathetically into two separate blades and single screw. He then turned on Jak, left eye twitching agitatedly while subconsciously massaging his backside. From what Jak gathered, the older elf must have sat on the scissors by accident, which in turn caused "lethal" damage.

"I know you did it Jak. You've still a score to settle, haven't you? Why don't you settle it like a man, and quit creeping around my room planting traps in my bed!" Jak had to hold back a sudden burst of laughter. What was Erol ranting on about? Jak hadn't seen those scissors in his whole life, let alone placing them in Erol's room. But he had a suspicion who it was. Glancing over the throne seat, he looked down at Daxter. Even the way the small Ottsel was standing, you could tell he was guilty.

"Daxter, why did you put it in his room?" Daxter gave him a horrified look, placing his paws onto his hips. Another well-known stance by his buddy.

"Jak! I'm mortified that you'd even consider blaming me! Your own pal! The one whom sticks with you thick and thin! The one who…"

"Just spit it out rat! You did it! I will kill you for this!" Erol roared, reaching down to grab Daxter around the neck. The small Ottsel was too fast for him though, and ran screaming down the stairs, disappearing out the far end of the room. Shooting Jak one last glare, Erol followed, sprinting hard to catch up to Daxter.

"Good luck Dax…you've really gotten in deep this time," Jak muttered to himself, eyeing the open door wearily. He knew Daxter was fast enough to escape a raging herd of rhinos, and Erol couldn't really be classed as anything different, could he? He could comprehend why Erol was fuming head to toe, but couldn't understand why Daxter would do such a thing. Maybe he was trying to prove a point that Torn's "orange hair" sink problem had been the commander the whole time. It was a possibility he guessed.

So now that silence was surrounding him again, he rested his head against the back of the throne. His eyes slid shut and he breathed deeply, feeling his muscles relax in his body. 'Peace at last Jak. I've finally the chance to speak with you.' Jak groaned quietly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as a light figure stepped forward from the shadows of his mind. The figure's aura sent a wave of peace and tranquility over Jak, and he shivered from the effect.

'Light, it's good to see you again. You've remained quite dormant over the past few weeks. What is it you must speak of?' Jak asked mentally, unaware of his palace surroundings. All he could see, feel and hear was the blackness of his mind. 'I am not concerned for my sakes, but your wolfish half is becoming restless. He is struggling to remain sane, even with Dark's help and mine. I fear for his existence…please Jak, speak with him…he needs you,' Light Jak replied, drifting back into the Shadows while his voice grew steadily stifled. 'Light, what is wrong with him? Why hasn't he come to me about it? Light? Light!' Jak shouted, but he was met with nothing but total darkness. His light side had disappeared again, and he wasn't sure when he'd next reappear. Sighing, he opened his eyes again and jumped in his seat.

"Father?! When did you come in?!" Jak cried, sitting up and meeting eyes with Damas. His father gave him a warm smile, and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"I just snuck in while you were snoozing, Jak," Damas replied slyly, handing Jak a folder filled with a few documents. The blonde looked down at the label and muttered out loud after reading it.

"Development to extend Haven city boundary? Don't you think we have enough space to accommodate the citizens?" Jak pondered, casually flicking through the documents contained within the folder. Damas cleared his throat beside Jak and wandered over to the large glass window behind the throne.

"Jak, I am only delivering the proposition to you as your advisor. A few citizens have been aware that space may be limited within a few years time. We no longer suffer a hard reign, nor has any threat penetrated our city for the past 4 months. I feel that now the wolves are our allies, we shall not be provoked or attacked by them. And surely you have not forgotten that the metal heads will not be attacking us either. The wolves promised to keep those beasts out of our city," Damas replied, his eyes trailing over the vast ends of the city as the palace rotated slowly.

"Yes father, but I feel no need to make such drastic measures as this. How are we meant to develop past city walls? It's a barren land out there from what I've seen and heard…plus we'd have to extend the surrounding walls and increase the security status to withstand such changes. It'd be too difficult," Jak muttered, looking down at the quick sketches of possible layouts to this new developed area.

From behind him, Jak could hear his father chuckling softly. "Jak, this is not an urgent matter. We're looking into around a decades' time. I am aware that the city can handle its population at the current time, but look past the horizon and into the future. Can you seriously see Haven being able to cope with a population size much larger than the one we have now? If Haven remains in a state of tranquility, it would attract new residents from afar," Damas said gently, and Jak sighed heavily, closing the folder and standing up. He moved around the throne to stand beside his father.

"But why offer me such a proposition now if you feel it isn't urgent?" Jak asked curiously, handing over the folder to Damas. "Shouldn't there be other matters which are far more important than plans for 10 years into the future?"

"Like your single status? Jak, I'm not planning on pressuring you or anything, but now would be a good time to find yourself a wife. Now that Haven's at peace I feel you should at least look for a partner. A leader cannot lead on his own." Jak stayed silent, resting his forehead against the cool glass window. He stared blankly down at the streets below the palace, watching as they twisted and turned randomly about.

"I don't know what you mean father. I don't think…"

"Jak, I'm trying to prepare you for the time when…well, the time when I will finally be gone from this world. I am at unease for you seem to need my support far more than when I needed my own father's. He showed me the ropes until I finally took the reins myself at age 19, when he grew deadly ill. I believe that you should find a suitable girl and I'll arrange a marriage for you both. Needless to say that not only will you begin a new wonder such as creating a family, but the city will look upon you with a more positive aspect. Believe me Jak, when your mother gave birth to you in Spargus, the citizens showered me with more respect than I could ever imagine." So, Damas wanted him to find a wife and rule independently without his help. He still couldn't see the point of marrying anyone though, and took a step away from the window to survey his father closely.

"I still don't know why you want me to wed, but if I had to, it would be to Keira. Lately I just can't stop thinking about her. Although she's been my childhood friend for as long as I can remember, I see her as more…I love her father…" Jak replied slowly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking uncomfortable. He watched as Damas gave him another warm smile, and pulled him closer, wrapping a muscular arm firmly around his shoulders.

"Keira…the mechanic girl? She is a nice young lady, I can tell. Consider it Jak, for I'm positive she won't reject your offer," Damas finished, removing his arm and wandering away from the window towards the throne room door. Jak watched his father leave with the folder before lifting his gaze to the window. The sky above was a dark, rich blue scattered with a few fluffy clouds and a brightly burning sun. The sky was an exact mimic of his heart. Bright and cheerful, but also shadowed with clouds of doubt.

'Maybe I should propose to Keira…we've been thinking about our relationship together carefully over the past couple months…maybe this is the time to ask for her hand…in marriage…' Jak thought, unaware of his Light and Dark sides watching in anticipation from the shadows.

* * *

**Corad: Now, I know what you're all thinking...and no, I don't know what I was doing when I wrote this. Blame Iruka-Sensei...it's _his_ fault it's so strange.  
Iruka: Uh, I'm not even in this fandom...how is it _my_ fault?****  
Corad: Oh, it just _is_...everything's your fault! Just like the time I was Neji on the Ultimate Ninja game we somehow bought off Ebay, and NarutoKashiSukeMaru killed me...  
Iruka: Um, did you just fuse four ppl together?  
Corad: Maybe...but um, moving on so I don't bore the ppl who are reading my idiotic author notes. Trust me ppl, I'm getting worse in my old age. And having an unhealthy addiction to Naruto isn't a good combination either...****  
Third Hokage: (appears outta nowhere) You think _that's _bad? Well, try being _my_ age, and _living_ in Naruto!****  
Corad: (Shifty eye) Errr...it seems we're being invaded my old man Sarutobi, so I'll end it now. Thankyou for reading everyone. I hope this wasn't too strange for you all...and I'll see you hopefully in the next chapter...wait, did that last sentence even make sense? Errr, I want my bed...(slumps off to raid fridge).  
**


	3. The Wolf Uncaged

**Corad: Now, I know this is gonna sound strange, and some of you probably won't even know what I'm talking about...but man...that _game..._(points to Final Fantasy 12 in corner) is annoying the hell outta me. I'm stuck in some..._place_...and guards keep chasing me and I can't get out, plus there's this annoying alarm that won't _cram_ it. But not for long...heh...coz I'm gonna beat you! First you lured me into buying you, after you finally came out over here in Australia, and now you think you can keep me locked in some random airship labyrinth full of death? Eh heheheheheheh...**

**Sharok: Corad doesn't own Jak and Daxter, or anything related. Neither does she own FF12, except the poor copy she unfortunately bought last week (with the help of Bijoux...)...please enjoy everyone :) Oh, and a big thanks again to GreyJedi for beta reading this for us. Without you, everyone would have to put up with Corad's lame excuses for mistakes...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Wolf Uncaged**

The room was shrouded in darkness, silent without any hint of sound as Jak lay on his bed. His eyes were trailing the high ceiling of his room, wandering across each panel section and crack without lingering. The conversation Damas had held with him continued to mull over in his mind, never reaching a conclusion. He was lost in the chasms of deep thought. Jak knew his father had a point when he proposed to be wed. He could see Jak was incapable of reigning over Haven alone, but was it serious enough to even _begin_ to consider marriage? The blonde wasn't entirely sure. He did admit Keira had been on his mind more than usual lately. He even caught himself off guard taking in her beauty. Maybe Damas spoke the truth. Was Jak really prepared to be tied down so heavily in a relationship?

That same afternoon, not long after his father's proposal, Jak had contacted Keira on the communicator. Her bright and cheery voice sent shivers down the blonde's spine, and he felt faint butterflies in his stomach. Never had he experienced such emotions as these towards Keira. Never before had Keira's innocent voice given him a nauseous feeling. But today, it had been a new experience. In reality, it scared Jak.

**oOOFlashbackOOo**

"Hello?"

"Hi Keira, this is uh…Jak."

"Yeah, I figured by your voice Jak. So, what's on your mind to wanna contact me?"

"Well, this is kinda hard to explain, so would you mind coming around to the palace tomorrow sometime? It's urgent."

"Urgent? Daxter hasn't killed himself or anything, has he?"

"What? No…of course not…it's um…it's about our uh…relationship, that's all. There's something I would like to discuss with you."

"Oh…ok Jak, sure thing. I'll be around by lunchtime alright? I'll be fixing a client's zoomer tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Uh, sure Keira…I'll see you then…bye."

And he had hung up almost instantly, his head spinning out of control.

**oOOEnd FlashbackOoo**

But what did it all mean? It scared him to even dwell on it, but yet again, how could he not? His life may change forever after speaking with Keira. His relationship with her may be changed drastically, and there was a small chance her warming comfort would disappear forever. 'Do not worry, Jak. Keira will understand. I am certain she shall not refuse your hand,' Light Jak whispered gently in his mind, laying a cold hand on his tense shoulder. The touch gave Jak's muscles time to relax, and he sighed heavily. 'I just hope you're right,' he murmured in reply, closing his eyes tightly. Images of Keira kept flashing before his closed eyes. Her warming smile, enchanting green eyes…he couldn't keep her away. She kept haunting him until sleep finally overtook his senses, thrusting him into a land far, far away from the one he knew.

He shuddered once, and opened his eyes slowly. The bright moon shone directly above, casting eerie silvery rays upon him. Where was he? This didn't seem right at all. Forcing himself to sit up, Jak took in his surroundings closely. He noted that he was out of Haven for one thing, and gasped loudly when he finally laid eyes on the road ahead.

It was a mountain path, surrounded by dark figures leading to the peak. The dark figures he realised were rocks, all shapes and sizes imaginable. Their outlines reminded him of waste Landers huddled by a warm fire on a chilly night. The way the shoulders were hunched and arms wrapped tightly around one's self. Tearing his eyes away from the rock figures, they trailed up the long, rocky ground before halting on a far entrance of a cave. The cave looked dark and uninviting, yet a force was driving Jak forward. Before he was aware of his actions, he was half way there, eyes never leaving the cave opening.

As he stumbled up the sloping road, scattered with pebbles and small rocks, he felt energy within begin to build up. His spirit was screaming for release, pushing him further and further towards the cave. What was in this cave? Although he was weary of what dwelled within the shadows, the mystic force kept pulling him tautly to the top. He couldn't resist at all, and just let the cavern ahead lure him in.

The ground beneath his feet suddenly felt smooth. The small rocks and pebbles left far behind in his path, but a smooth marble stone left in their wake. Jak noticed too that the outside walls of the cave were not rough or ragged like he had once thought. They too smooth and delicate like the ground beneath him. "Where the heck am I?" he whispered in awe, eyes moving slowly along the cave wall as he neared even closer. He felt his gaze linger on the small symbols and strange written text on the entrance frame, before finally looking above. Etched into the stone directly above the opening was a single, haunting picture. An old, fragile inscription of a wolfish beast, with a powerful warrior mounted on its back.

"What does this mean? What…what is this place?" Jak mumbled, retreating a few steps away from the cave entrance. He could still feel the energy drawing him in, like invisible hands pulling on his arms and waist, but he fought off the feeling. He failed to understand the meaning of this place. It held such significance yet Jak could not link it to a purpose he managed to familiarize. He felt utterly lost.

Taking a few more steps back, his eyes continued to stray further upwards, leaving behind the etched drawing of man and wolf. They strayed to the night sky, the moon still casting its sliver rays down on him as if it were a blessing. But further still they strayed, far beyond the dimly lit clouds and silver moon, far beyond the twinkling stars and shadowed sky. Far beyond all he knew, to a spiritual figure swaying gently in the furthest point he could see. The figure turned his face to Jak, and motioned with a slight wave of his graceful hand to beckon the elf forward. His bright blue eyes were cutting through the dark sky, his silvery form shimmering brightly and lighting up the small portion of sky around him. It was a sight that scared Jak to oblivion. He felt terror begin to swell inside; he felt a hammering sensation in his head, crushing his thoughts and awareness before finally he fell, face forward, into the solid, icy ground. He could feel his heart thumping weakly in his chest, and felt his breath freeze up within his lungs. What was this spiritual being above him? Who had this much power to rule over his body and mind? Was this figure in the sky even human?

"You cannot rest until answers are solved, my kin. Seek out thee, and rise to challenge the truthfulness of your life. My Kin, thou never forget my words," the Spirit's voice thundered in Jak's mind, before he felt all his senses being whipped away, remaining only darkness and a numbing feeling of confusion.

Reality struck him hard a split second later, and he sat up in bed, panting deeply. Wide eyes were staring frantically around the dark room as beads of sweat ran weakly down his forehead. It had been a dream. Only a harmless dream, 'But if felt so real,' Jak began, shuddering as he felt the same entrancing force swell up inside again. Was this "mystical" cave dragging him forth again? How could it? He was far from this place, and had no clue as to where it even was.

'You feel it too Jak? I am not alone then.' Jak trembled at the familiar deep voice, and turned his head around to look into the shadows of his mind. There he spotted his wolfish side, sitting patiently with his ears perked up high. The steadiness of his voice began to irritate Jak. 'Yes, I felt it. What is it? What does it mean?' Jak replied, heading over to his wolfish ego in the dark. When he reached his wolf's side, he had vanished.

'I am a free spirit Jak. I must wander the earth and gather knowledge. I must be the guardian I'm charged to be. I must find my answers. What is the truth behind my existence? Do I have a purpose in life? Please Jak, take me. Take me to seek the answers and set free my spirit. I am wasting away; I can feel my strength dying. I am lost, so please allow me to find the shrine,' Wolfish Jak pleaded, his voice sounding unusually weak the more he spoke. So weak in fact, it began to creep Jak out. He'd always known his wolf side to be strong hearted and willed.

'What shrine are you talking about? Explain it wolf,' Jak responded immediately after the request, glancing around the shadows in the hope to see his wolfish ego again. 'The shrine. You've seen it Jak. You've visited it in your dreams, and ventured to the entrance. You must give me permission to seek it out. I am lost without knowing what truth lies beyond the darkened gate,' Wolf replied softly, his voice fading away slightly. Jak kept wandering the shadows of his mind, intent on locating his wolfish side again. Maybe this had been Light's concern? Light Jak had seemed uptight about Jak's wolfish side, so maybe this was the reason why.

'Wolf, although I do not understand at this point, I am willing to hunt for the truth. I shall aid you in your search, and give you the body you'll need. Together, we'll find the purpose to your existence. If it will help to keep your spirit high, then so be it. We leave tonight,' Jak cried back, hoping Wolf could hear him. He received a low howl in return, and took that as thanks. So it was settled then. Jak would leave tonight, and begin his journey to find these answers only his wolfish side could wish to find.

Planning in his mind exactly what he needed for this trip, Jak left his large bed and wandered to his desk. On it laid his numerous weapons, cast aside once he became Baron. Picking up the dagger Torn had given him six months ago, he smiled down at the sharp blade. Many occasions this dagger had saved his life. Not only fighting metal heads and the wolfish leader, Sharok, but recently he was forced to deal with thugs on the street, the same thugs who took pleasure in ill-treating helpless women and children.

'So, you are going then? Why?' Dark Jak suddenly hissed, his voice venomous and aura burning Jak's mind painfully. 'Wolf is dying from his binds. He feels lost and needs answers. I am merely supplying him the vessel he needs,' Jak snarled back, sheathing the dagger before tossing it back to the desk. He turned around and strolled over to his wardrobe, thrusting the doors open and pulling out his casual clothes. He dressed quickly and silently, before gathering up his weapons and strapping them to either his back or hip. Once he felt he was prepared, he tossed a few food provisions, cash and first aid supplies into a rucksack and dashed towards the door. However, his wolfish ego halted him in is tracks.

'Morph,' he demanded; his voice low and unwavering. Although Jak still couldn't see Wolf hidden in the shadows, he obeyed and pulled out his pendant, chanting the elfish precursor writing quietly. "Thy is inside, ringing out the terror and fury. To become one, elf must unite with wolf, and together be inseparable. Oh holy beast, transform thy self, and unearth the incomplete mind of the wolfish," Jak whispered out loud, and before he could control it the transformation took place. He felt a numbing pain spread through his limbs, forcing his bones and joints to mutate. Tendons slid forcefully along each bone, pulling and stretching his skin as it went. Two sharp horns sprouted from his forehead, splitting his scalp painfully while grey fur elapsed over his heated skin. Hands and feet shrunk into strong paws, nails turning into claws faster than the blink of an eye. He could still feel the pain while he collapsed on the carpet, muscles twitching and breathing rugged.

'We don't have time to waste Jak. Rise and take flight,' Wolf commanded slowly, and Jak obliged, dragging himself off the floor. He felt heavy and worn down, but tucked his feathered wings beside him and dashed out the open door. Fleeing silently down the long, blue and silver hall he passed by Erol's bedroom door, unaware that it was open a fraction. He just continued to run, heading towards the lift to freedom. He needed to escape without a witness. He couldn't let a single soul see him off. This journey was between Jak and his three egos only.

'Silence is a virtue Jak. I fear you are being too loud. You may attract unwanted attention,' Light Jak called out, noting how loud Jak's paws were as they struck the wooden planks down the hall. He lowered his head and body, hoping to silence his thundering paws by keeping close to the ground. It did seem to work, and before he knew it Jak had boarded the lift. He leapt up to the keypad, resting his paws on the wall while tapping in the numbered code with his nose. It took less than 20 seconds for the lift to reach bottom level, and Jak dashed out the palace, spreading his large wings and taking urgent flight. The night wind lashed at his face, stinging his sensitive eyes and drying out his nose. He had to admit tonight wasn't exactly the best of nights to begin this pilgrimage. He sensed the chilly night air would only get worse.

The city below seemed to sleep soundlessly, oblivious to their new Baron soaring high above. They would wake tomorrow, to find the throne empty. Part of him felt heavy with guilt, arguing that this was not the right way to go around the situation, but yet another just screamed for freedom; for adventure, although, it wouldn't be an enjoyable adventure. Not without Daxter that is. "Daxter…I'm sorry," Jak muttered to himself, heaving his body weight upwards with a mighty thrust of his wings. He flew higher and higher, leaving the city lights behind and taking in the beauty of the night sky. It was magnificent; enchanting in ways Jak couldn't explain. He now understood why his wolfish mind loved the sight so much.

It took a few moments to fly high enough out of sight, before soaring across the security walls. He knew he was leaving behind his friends, duty and comfort, but his wolfish side needed him. He needed to find the truth. It was the least Jak could do to repay him. Wolf had been a dear friend over the past two months he'd noticed, and felt it were his obligation to keep him safe. In doing so, leaving behind his friends, he had no control over. Flying steadily in the silent breeze, he swooped down closer to the ground after crossing the high wall. Passing by the wasteland so late at night, he saw no threat. There weren't likely any souls who would take a wolf on free will. In fact, most the time any opposition usually fled before Jak could near them. He was confident that he would be safe.

'Where am I headed exactly? You must guide me wolf. I don't have a clue at all,' Jak murmured subconsciously, eyes travelling along the dunes rushing below him. He felt a jolt inside his mind, and felt another shove him roughly aside into the shadows. 'Let me give us flight Jak. My heart is calling west, so we'll fly west,' Wolf replied in a growl, pushing Jak far into the shadows. Jak made a noise of refusal to accept this, but Light Jak merely glided down to his side, icy white eyes sparkling through the dark. 'Do not fret over your soul nor body, Jak. Wolf knows what he's doing, so trust him,' Light responded quietly, his shimmering form beginning to burn Jak's vision. The blonde nodded, and decided to retreat further away from his wolfish side, feeling that he should be given a fair trial at least.

So Jak kept silent and unmoving for the next hour, watching in interest as the Wasteland sped by. His wolf mind was gliding smoothly through the air, just meters from the sand below. He could sense the cold night air stinging at his Wolfish ego's face, and felt relieved that he didn't have to suffer. Although, he concluded that Wolf was used to these conditions, and didn't dwell too much into it. 'The wasteland, such a majestic place to glide without the tension and restraints. What I'd give to venture freely amongst the shadows and dunes. What I'd give…' Wolf hummed, taking a last fleeting glance at the silent desert before flying towards the sky.

Low lying cloud engulfed Wolf Jak a second later, hiding him quickly from view. It was the almost transparent, hazy type of cloud, usually seen on peaceful days. If only Jak felt at peace right now. He didn't realize how much his heart was pounding. It was pulsing blood so fast through his arteries, he was certain they'd explode at the force. Maybe it was the final realization of this journey. The realization of leaving his home, his friends…his father…or maybe the fact that Wolf was in charge. Whatever the reason, Jak couldn't escape it. He watched from within as Wolf Jak flew high into a few Rocky Mountains, the air even chillier than before. Wolf continued to soar through the high reaching peaks, his wings beginning to ache from the cold, his breath coming out as fine mist with each pant.

'How much farther must we go?' Jak enquired, trying to force his voice to sound calm. Wolf grunted in return, concentrating more on the sky ahead than his original host, but Jak was persistent. 'Well? Tell me wolf.' Wolf Jak finally decided to answer, his reply simple and emotionless, 'We have far to travel. Rest for the night.' Was that a demand? Jak didn't feel like sleeping or resting for that matter, especially not with his wolfish side in control. He could wake up anywhere the next day if he wasn't careful. 'No, I'll be here by your side. I'm not leaving you to find the way alone,' he muttered, sitting back against his mind's wall. The darkness surrounding him grew colder and colder as each minute sped by. It was beginning to get to a point where Jak would insist to turn back.

The words hadn't had time to leave his mouth however, for a large winged, scaly beast flew from nowhere beside Wolf and thrust its body weight roughly against him. "Get away from me!" Wolf snarled, losing his balance and dropping a few meters towards the mountain peaks. The winged beast barely took heed, and gave a loud, high-pitched screech reminding Jak of a metal head. "I said…GET AWAY!" Wolf roared, bearing his fangs and ramming himself against the beast. The soul beside him lashed out a short front leg, long splintery claws slashing at Wolf Jak's face in a fluid motion. Wolf began to feel the crimson dampness on his fur, and growled in a threatening manner. "You shall die for your impudence," he hissed, smashing his body against the beast again hoping to lose it. He felt the winged creature screech out in pain, obviously trying to fight away the throbbing sensation in its body. Just when Jak thought Wolf had won, it came back yet again.

A large spiked, scaly tail was drawn up towards Wolf's wings, the spikes tearing out a few feathers and damaging the tendons along the bone and joint. He watched in desperation and utter hopelessness as his wolf side lost the ability to use his wing, and shut his eyes tightly after realizing they were hurtling towards the ground at a rapid speed. He was aware of Wolf's whining howls, obviously struggling with the loss of flight control and the pain erupting in his left wing. It had been so sudden that Jak wondered how the beast had crept up on them in the first place. Usually his Wolfish side was alert and conscious of everything around him. So why was he easily defeated just now?

'Wolf!? Wolf!!" Jak shouted, the air pounding against his eardrums as they sped towards the ground. He got no response from his alter ego, and tried to force himself in control. He was forcefully thrown back however; wolf's deep, snarling voice telling him to keep back. So Wolf Jak was going to take the plunge? 'I understand,' Jak replied, preparing himself for the impact. It came a second later, the hard grass-covered ground connecting with dark grey fur. He felt his senses weakening again, his body aching and suffering from the shock. Sliding his eyes shut, Wolf Jak welcomed the unconsciousness with an open paw.

* * *

**Corad: Ok, I've calmed down now. I'm over it...for now. So, what did you guys think? Was it ok? Boring? Jak was out of character? Why am I already hurting Jak, in only chapter...2? Technically speaking it wasn't really Jak...so the flaming torches and pitchforks can be put away for another week...or two...or three...or whenever I manage to update next.  
Riku: Then why didn't you just say that?  
Corad: Wha...?****  
Riku: That! Why didn't you just say, _'Whenever I update next?'._ Why make the readers read more of your utter cr()p?****  
Corad: I don't quite understand what you're-  
Riku: (All slow like, as if he's explaining to an idiot...which technically he is) Why didn't you just say-  
Jak: Will you two shut it already? Riku, bugger back to Kingdom Hearts/2, Corad, just shut it alright.  
Corad: But I-****  
Jak: Shut it! Geez, I'm surrounded by idiots. Don't drag the innocent souls who actually read this thing into your stupidity as well, Corad. If everyone had your idiotic brain, the world would have ended _long_ ago. Now to anyone who is still reading this, you must be brave. Corad's stupidity spreads like the plague...but moving on. I hope you enjoyed seeing me..._fall to my death_...thanks alot for that Corad...****  
Corad: No prob!  
Torn: He's being sarcastic you know...  
Corad: Wha...?**


	4. Sullen Awakening

**Corad: Heh, I can finally update this! Fanfiction was being a pain before and wouldn't let me upload this last night...I guess that's a good thing though considering my late night updates always lead to pointless idiocy. Speaking of which, I need to cut back on the rambling. Don't know if anyone actually bothers to read it lol. But yeah...moving on. A huge thanks again to my beta reader GreyJedi! Also to everyone who has reviewed so far!! I can't believe how many reviews I have already for this...thanks so much guys!! Okie dokie...wait a minute, wasn't there a kiddy show called Okie Doke or something? (shudders) Not sure if I really wanted to remember that...um, this chapter I'm introducing my first new OC. He is strange, so be forewarned. As some of you know, I was asking about ppl's views on linking the Jak world with Japanese beliefs in the last story. This new character is linked to a huge belief in Japan, but I won't say what exactly. I'll be leaving clues for those of you who wanna guess though...I'm not sure how you guys will react to him. I'm a bit nervous lol. **

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own my strange, crazy lil OC. Man, what was I thinking when I thought him up...  
Sharok: You weren't thinking -.-**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sullen Awakening **

"Hey…are you ok?" The soft voice that broke through Jak's mind reminded him of a child. It held such innocence that only a child could hold. "Please, wake up…hello?" Jak let out a muffled groan, the voice beginning to irritate him. Couldn't it see Jak was sleeping? Maybe he didn't want to rule Haven city today. How about giving him space and time to relax for once? But wait a minute…this just didn't feel right. The blonde could feel natural warmth on his face, gently caressing his cheeks. The only natural forms of warmth he could think of were flames, the sun, or an embrace from someone. Considering he couldn't hear a fire crackling nearby, and he was certain nobody was touching him; that could only leave one other thing.

Jak's eyes began to slide open, looking above to the blue sky reaching far above him. His sight was fuzzy, head aching constantly as he began to regain consciousness. What had happened last night? Why was he out here? "Hey, you are awake. Tell me, are you alright?" Two small, ruby coloured orbs began hovering above his face, his clouded mind unable to think straight to assume otherwise. He struggled to understand why two orbs would be floating above him, and reached up a hand to catch one. He was intent on catching one just to hold it in his palm to be assured they were real. Although he felt drugged and still couldn't see clearly, he swiped his hand up quickly. Before he knew what had happened, he felt his wrist stop in midair.

"Careful there. You could poke an eye out you know," the voice said quietly, and Jak shook his head to clear his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes and focused hard on his raised wrist, noticing a pale hand clamped gently around it. Following his gaze past his wrist, he looked into the two red orbs, and gasped in shock. Leaning over him was another elf, his red coloured pupils filled with concern at Jak's sudden fright. How long had this guy been here exactly? "Does it hurt anywhere? You look beaten up," the young man continued to murmur, laying Jak's wrist and arm back to the ground gently. Jak groaned loudly, shutting his eyes tightly before forcing himself to sit up. A wave of dizziness overtook his head, and he began to fall back to the ground. The other elf shot out a firm hand, steadying him from the fall.

"Where…where am I? And who the hell are you?" Jak muttered, squinting his eyes at the strangely dressed elf. He let his eyes trail down the man's attire, wondering how someone could possibly dress like that. For one thing, he wore a pair of old leather sandals. But not only that, he wore elbow length, tight black gloves, a black mid-sleeved shirt cutting off just above his stomach, a grey sleeveless vest and black three quarter length pants. On top of that a red sash was tied firmly around his hips, acting as a belt.

"Well, you're in the Rakkian Fields. How you came to arrive here, I'm not sure. And to answer your second question, I am a wanderer. I've been wandering for a few months now," the man replied, brushing back a few loose strands of silvery white hair. Wait…silvery white hair at his age? Who the heck was this guy?

"No offence, but I've never seen someone like you around. What's the deal with the red eyes?" Jak asked, not clearly thinking straight and blurting out whatever struck his mind. The other man looked away, eyes softening immensely.

"I'm not sure. Before I was a wanderer, I lived with an aging man. He took me into his home after finding me at a Port in a large city. He was kind enough to let me stay," the silver haired elf murmured softly, dropping down into a crouching position near Jak. He stayed silent for a few moments, surveying Jak through those eerie red eyes of his, before continuing. "When I was found, I had lost my memory. Unable to look out for myself until I regained my bearings, he took me under his wing. He gave me a home and a family, even a temporary name. He took care of my wounds and stitched up my gash. He treated me like a son," the elf continued with a faint smile, and Jak stayed silent, caught up in the softness of his voice.

"Gash? Is that linked to your memory loss?" Jak wondered aloud, and the man chuckled quietly to himself, nodding his head slightly.

"You could say so," he replied, lifting up his short fringe to show Jak a long scar stretching from his hairline to his eyebrow. "It was serious enough to need stitches. I knew from the first time I looked in the mirror, I would be scarred for life." Jak sat back, astonishment written on his face. So if this young man _was_ a wanderer, why the heck was he out here? From what Jak could see was grass, grass and more grass, nothing special or out of the ordinary. Who in their right mind would wander out here?

"What did you say your name was?" the blonde asked bluntly, reaching a hand up to remove some grass from his own hair. He felt the silence begin to grow, until the soft voice broke through it again.

"Fionn-Ro. My caretaker gave me the name that stood for fair and white. He also gave me a second to help distinguish me further, for the colour of my eyes. That's Rohit, but Ro for short. You're welcome to call me either," Fionn muttered, rising from his knees to stand up straight. He brushed down his pants, and gazed around at the far stretching field around them.

"Fionn-Ro, hey? Mind if I call you Ro?"

"Uh, sure…may I ask what your name is?" Ro glanced hopefully at Jak, eyes alight and burning fiercely. Sighing awkwardly, Jak told him with a shrug his own name. "Nice and simple…I like the name Jak," he muttered thoughtfully, smiling slightly while glancing up at the bright sky. "So why are you out here? I didn't expect to see another soul for miles."

"I'm on a pilgrimage for the truth. What about you. Why are you out here?" Jak retorted, standing up and staggering slightly on the spot. Fionn rushed to his side, steadying him while he replied, although Jak wished he hadn't.

"I'm seeking back my memory. After spending about a year in Haven City, I wished to regain my lost memories and remember who I really am. However, the city didn't answer my plea, and I decided to leave. Nothing seemed familiar to me in that place. I couldn't delve into my mind and retrace forgotten memories. I couldn't remember a single thing, so I left. I was just passing by this place when I found you. You look like you're hurt…here, let me take care of that cut on your cheek," Fionn offered, pulling off a small rucksack from his shoulder and began to rummage around.

Jak shook his head, placing a hand on Ro's arm to stop him. "No need Fionn. I can handle it," Jak muttered, letting light eco crackle gently down his right arm and hand, aided with the help from Light Jak. He began building up a small jet of Light ego in his palm, before planting it to his cut. Jak felt the icy feeling of eco begin heal his wound a split second later, and held back a low hiss as the icy burning intensified before seeping away again. After watching this, Fionn stumbled back in shock and disbelief.

"Magic? You can do magic Jak?" he asked in bewilderment, making Jak laugh aloud.

"No, it's eco Fionn. I have the ability to use both light and dark eco at will. Light eco is for life, dark eco for death. It's not magic ok," Jak replied. Fionn kept his gaze staring at Jak's freshly healed cut, and took a step forward, reaching slowly to touch Jak's cheek timidly to confirm his eyes were not playing tricks.

"It's gone…how much can you do?" he asked curiously, soft fingers brushing against Jak's cheek in a tender stroke. The sudden touch gave Jak uncomfortable shivers up his spine. You could say he wasn't used to people being so close, particularly like this.

"Uh, not much…I have to keep supplying my eco levels for any light powers to work. My Light side works off the energy provided by light eco, so if I don't have any in my veins, I cannot use his powers. The same goes for my Dark side," Jak replied, shifting away from Ro's contact. Fionn pulled his hand back in haste, eyes suddenly wide and looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry Jak. I shouldn't have…I mean…I uh…I'm just pleased to meet someone out here. I've been alone such a long time, I shouldn't have! Please forgive me," Ro muttered, bowing his head and looking towards the ground to reinforce his apology. Jak let out a low whistle, before chuckling softly.

"It's ok Ro. I'm just not used to, you know…it's fine," Jak finished, avoiding eye contact with the other elf. Instead he looked to the ground, and saw his own rucksack crushed in the spot he'd been laying. Growling he kneeled down, opening up the backpack and spilling the contents onto the long grass. "Damn…everything's crushed. All my supplies, my first aid…everything's ruined! Damn it!" Jak hissed to himself, tossing the leather bag to the ground in disgust.

"I have some supplies too Jak. How about we team up? Wander together? You claim you seek truth, and I memories. How about it? Are you willing to accept my company?" Fionn said in a cheery voice, kneeling beside Jak quickly and smiling at him. Jak didn't know what to say exactly, and responded with a confused groan. Was it entirely wise to travel with such a peculiar man? He was a stranger in fact, and Jak wasn't ready to trust another stranger yet. It had only proved trouble last time with a simple-minded man named Sharok.

"Well, I'm not really sure Fi, I mean…nothing personal, but I'd rather travel alone," Jak replied, trying not to sound too harsh. He watched as Fionn's face became crestfallen, and felt a sting of guilt erupt in his heart. The sight just reminded him of a child. He couldn't pinpoint why, but not only his voice but also his attitude…all childlike and innocent. Something about him seemed shielded from the harshness and suffering of the world. There was a chance it was linked to his Amnesia.

"I understand Jak…I was just hoping…to find someone to help revive my memories. You seemed like a nice person, and I just…never mind…I'll see you around then," Fionn replied quietly, his voice struggling to hold back disappointment. Jak sighed in guilt as Fionn bowed his head to him again, turning on his heel and walking off slowly through the grass. He hadn't ventured far when Jak suddenly called him back, not realizing what he was doing until it was too late. He kicked himself mentally, receiving a protest from all three egos.

"Fionn! Wait! I mean…listen Fionn; it's not that I don't like you. It's just, my wol…err, I just need to find out some answers, and the journey ahead isn't going to be clean sailing. I fear it'll be dangerous, and I don't want to be responsible for anything that may happen to you. Do you understand? I don't want to drag you into this at all," Jak tried to explain, finding it harder and harder to reject the elf with each second pass by.

"You have nothing to explain to me about Jak. I am aware of the importance of your journey, and although I may have been a burden, you don't need to feel responsible for my wellbeing. I only want to find my memory and live my old life. I want to know my real name, know my real home and family. I…I just want to know my life Jak," Ro finished, face contorting into a depressed state. The whole sight gave Jak's heart one last jolt, and he sighed heavily. What harm could it do, seriously? If the other man became a burden, surely he could drop him off somewhere, right?

"Ok Ro…you can come with me. We'll travel together, how does that sound? But I'm warning you, it's not gonna be easy," Jak said loudly, resting his hands on his hips. He kept his eyes on Fionn's face, watching as the misery left replaced by sheer joy. Before he could leap out the way, Fionn had him in a friendly, tight, suffocating hug.

"Thank you Jak! I won't slow you down!" he shouted happily, his firm arms beginning to strangle the blonde profusely. Jak had to shove him off harshly, gasping for air. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"It's…it's fine…Fi…" Jak replied hoarsely, massaging his neck till it was red. Fionn looked ashamed again, and looked away immediately, trailing his eyes across the horizon. "Now that it's been sorted, shall we be off? I'm not entirely sure where I'm heading, but something in my mind is saying west," he said, rummaging through his sack's contents again and picking out usable items from the mess. Fionn offered to put them with his own, considering Jak's sack was drenched in liquid from a shattered bottle that had been within.

The two set off at a slow walk across the extensive field. They chatted happily, moving through the long, fresh grass, feeling the sun's warmth on their backs. It was a lovely morning, and Jak had to admit the field was even lovelier. He was glad about this journey now. He also felt glad that Fionn had popped up out of nowhere, knowing he'd have another by his side through this turmoil ahead. Maybe it was fate that created all this. Just like fate had guided many things in the past.

* * *

Back at the Palace things were soon to become hectic, as Daxter wandered down the corridor towards Jak's room. He'd noticed that his blonde friend still hadn't made an appearance in the throne room, and figured Jak had slept in. So, being the good friend the little Ottsel was, he went on his way to wake up him up. "Hey Jak! Time to get up!" he began yelling once he'd reached outside Jak's bedroom door, raising his furry fists to bang on the solid wood. When he received no answer, he pushed the door open slowly, casting a glance around the four walls before resting his eyes on the bed. The bed was empty. 

"Uh, Jak? Jak…? You in here buddy?" Daxter called, stepping into the silent and deserted room. He continued to look around, hoping that Jak was just hiding somewhere, or had gone to the bathroom or something. What he didn't expect to find was Jak's common daily attire and weapons missing, along with the small rucksack the two had used a few times earlier. "Oh man…where the heck has he gone?" the orange Ottsel asked himself, recovering from the mild shock of finding no sign of Jak. Gathering his composure once again, Daxter dashed to the door, scurrying quickly down the blue and silver carpet to the throne room. He spotted Damas standing at the far side of the room beside the throne, and ran towards him, forming coherent sentences in his head to tell Haven's past King.

"Ah, Daxter, good morning to you," Damas welcomed, bowing his head slightly to the Ottsel. Daxter ignored his greeting however, and jumped up onto the throne chair, a look of sheer panic on his face.

"No time for that old man! I went to wake Jak, and he's gone!" Daxter yelled, pointing furiously out the door in Jak's bedroom's general direction. Damas just stood back, a blank look etched into his facial features while he remained silent. The Ottsel figured that maybe early mornings were no longer a good thing for Jak's father, since he made no effort whatsoever to comment. "Jak is gone! He's gone! All his weapons and supply bag…they're gone too!"

"What?!" Daxter sighed inwardly when Damas finally understood. "You mean Jak's missing? He has an important ruling today! Four criminals were caught last night trying to rob an apartment in the Industrial Section, and must be dealt with. If he's missing…"

"You're missing one point, grandpa! Jak. Is. Missing," Daxter tried to keep his nerves calm, images of Jak flashing in his mind, most consisting of him being eaten alive by a 10-foot metal head.

"I am aware, Daxter. You told me that already…we must alert Torn and Ashelin. Maybe they have seen or heard from him lately," Damas muttered, striding down the throne stairs and towards the two doors at the end. He disappeared through them a second later leaving Daxter standing alone. He'd never really realised it before now, but Damas was one hard man to talk sense into. Maybe in the old King's eyes, missing for a court hearing may have been worse than missing as a whole. Or he just trusted Jak would reappear within a few hours. Whichever it was, it didn't comfort Daxter at all, and a few moments later, he heard both Torn and Ashelin yelling down the hall. They didn't sound angry as much, just panicked and horrified that their Baron mysteriously vanished overnight.

"You've got to be kidding!" Torn snapped, pushing the throne room doors open and storming into the room, Ashelin and Damas both trailing close behind. Erol soon followed, ambling in slowly while yawning loudly. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. "This can't be happening! Damn Jak…where would he go?" the tattooed Freedom Leader continued to growl, stopping his movements once he'd reached the throne steps. He gave Daxter a long, cold stare before crossing his arms in clear agitation. "Ok Daxter, spit it out. Is this a joke?"

"Ah, do you think I'd be joking about this? Check his room if you don't believe me!" the Ottsel shouted in protest, sticking up his defences in case Torn decided to trample them down.

"Fine, I believe you…just why would he leave? And without a word to anyone!" Torn sighed in dissipating anger, giving each of his comrades a brief look. Everyone stayed quiet, until Erol suddenly gasped loudly, perking up.

"Wait…I remember something…last night…I saw him. He'd changed into a wolf and was fleeing down the corridor outside my room. I heard the lift descend after that…" Erol muttered in deep thought, trying to recollect his faded memory of the night before in his mind.

"You saw Jak as a wolfish? In the Palace?" Ashelin asked, her face full of shock. It had been a known agreement that Jak kept his wolfish side hidden when inside the Palace. Not only did Ashelin dislike the thought of having a wolf so close, but Jak figured it would be for the best to keep it locked up in case visitors were within the walls. He knew some of the citizens still had problems accepting the wolfish breed, even half-breeds such as himself.

"What time did you see him?" Torn cut in before Ashelin could ask anything else. Erol thought hard for a few seconds, before speaking out his answer in a dull tone.

"Around 2am. I checked the alarm clock beside my bed…not sure why he'd be running around that time of night though," Erol yawned, stretching out his arms and groaning slightly. Torn rolled his eyes at the sight, feeling disgusted at the look of pure pleasure on the once maniac's face.

"Alright, well we'll give him until midday to turn up. If he still hasn't appeared, then a search party shall be called. Sound reasonable?" Tattooed Wonder stated, waiting patiently for any objections. When he received none, he turned to Daxter who remained on the throne, hoping for a reasonable outcome. He'd been slightly disappointed that they were to wait until midday for his best friend to return home before they went to search for him, but kept to himself about it. "Daxter, if he shows up at all, contact us alright? Meet back here at 12pm and we'll decide a plan of action," Torn finished, before striding out the room. Ashelin was the second to leave, her braids rocking gently to and fro with each step taken. It took Erol a little longer to finally leave, yawning all the while and staggering somewhat, still drugged with obvious sleep. And that left Daxter and Damas, the intolerable couple.

"So gramps, you gonna search for Jak or what?" Daxter asked, his tone filled with boredom. Damas growled down at the orange mass of fur occupying the throne, and pointed out the door with his staff.

"Remove yourself from the sacred throne, Daxter. And no, I shall be ruling over Haven until Jak returns. Which I hope will be soon. My aging bones cannot take such ruling these days," Damas finished, and the Ottsel who was currently sliding off the throne stopped in his tracks. What did his "aging" bones have to do with anything?!

* * *

**Corad: So, did everyone hate Fionn? I admit he isn't like the average guy...you'll find out why he acts the way he does eventually. Also, for those of you who want to know, he looks around 21/22. The Rakkian Fields too is something I just came up with. I have no idea what's beyond Haven, the Wasteland or Spargus, so I had to create new places myself. Rakkian Fields is just after those mountains Wolf Jak flew past the night before. If anyone objects to having a Japanese based Character too in the Jak fandom, seeing as though the Jak world has Razer (Which I heard is German), Kliever (possibility he represents us Aussies -.-') that researcher woman off Jak and Daxter (British) and I found some lumber dude on Daxter which reminded me of Canada, there's a chance that other origins exist lol. Heh, Kliever...always stuck with the crazies...just like I'm stuck with Barret Wallace off FF7...apparently we share birthdays, just like I share the same surname with Vincent...oh no, I'm some horrid fusion of the two!  
Sharok: Corad, shut up and get on with it. You said you wouldn't ramble as much.  
Corad: But I...can't...help...it! Rambling here makes up for all the time when I don't talk outloud, which is mostly all the time!  
Hatori Sohma: No one needs to hear your excuses.  
Corad: Word of warning, unless you like to have a chronic obsession with something, don't read Furuba! (Fruits Basket Manga). It's addictive beyond control!!!! Now that's outta my system, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Any thoughts on Fionn would be appreciated...I took a Mary Sue test on him, and apparently if you like drawing your character, or just plain old draw them, that's one point towards being a mary sue (why the hell that makes it a Mary sue...)...another is, if they suffer from Amnesia, that's another potential Mary Sue (or in Fi's case, Gary Stu...thanks for giving me the correct term GreyJedi!). How on earth having a memory loss and being a Mary sue is related, I have no clue...but yeah, just thought I'd say that lol. Oh crud...look at that rambling! See yas ppl!  
**


	5. The Turmoil Ahead

**Corad: I'm back for another update. I'll probably be refraining from idiotic author notes, since my heart's not currently in it. I won't waste any time either, so let's get down to it. Thankyou to GreyJedi for Beta-ing again. You've been an awesome beta reader :) Also, a huge thanks to those who read and/or reviewed so far. I'm glad everyone who reviewed thought Fionn-Ro was ok. There are more hints being dropped about his true self, particularly in the next chapter. For those of you who know mythology and beliefs in Japan, you may be able to pick it out. Feel welcome to take guesses too if you want. Now on with this...**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I own Fionn-Ro and my other OC in here. Won't tell you who it is coz it'll ruin it. Also, excuse any...mild language in this. Or at least, I think it's mild. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – The Turmoil Ahead**

It had been a long morning so far for Jak. The Rakkian Fields that they were currently travelling through seemed to stretch on for miles. Occasionally he'd turned around to see how far they'd actually come, only to notice the outlines of the mountains he'd crossed the night before looming in the distance. It was as if they weren't proceeding anywhere. However unnerving the thought may have been, Jak chose to ignore it, and set his sights upon the road ahead. In the far off distance he could make out a dark mass sitting closely to the horizon. It stretched far width-wise, and Jak knew exactly what it was.

"Tell me Fionn, you've been here before, right?" Jak suddenly asked, breaking the thick silence that hung around them. Fionn lifted his head to face Jak momentarily, giving him a weak form of smile.

"Yes, I have been here before Jak. Many a time…may I ask why you'd like to know?" the older elf murmured, and Jak could feel those red eyes staring at him awaiting an answer.

"Ok, so you'd know what's up ahead, right? That forest over there, how big is it?" Fionn inclined his head upwards to glance briefly at the dark mass sitting still on the horizon. From the silence that had fallen around them once again, Jak figured maybe the other man wasn't sure, until he spoke up, his voice wavering slightly.

"Well, it is fairly large. I remembered travelling through it a few weeks ago. I got lost along the way, and it took me about three days to find my way out. I had hoped not to step foot inside again. But seeing as though you have chosen to pass through, I shall assist you. It will take a full day at least to travel through it," the silver haired man finished firmly, and Jak's heart fell; a whole day at least? That was really going to set him aside.

Taking another quick glance behind them to the mountains, he knew he had no choice. There was no turning back now. "It's settled then. We'll travel through the forest, and arrive on the other side. Do you know what's beyond it?" Jak continued in interest, stumbling over a rock hidden in the long grass. He managed to catch himself in mid air, saving him from the fall. The last thing he needed was another impact into the ground. His body still ached immensely from the night before.

"I believe a small town is beyond the forest, Jak. A small Lumber town living off the wood from the forest," Fionn-Ro replied quietly, and Jak could sense the other man wasn't ready to step foot inside the dense jungle again. They had no choice though. Either side of them laid mountains, and behind them were more mountains. The forest was the easiest route to take since it was a direct route.

"Fi, if you'd rather turn back, by all means do so. Don't feel obligated to follow me around. I set out alone, and I can complete this mission alone," Jak offered, but Fionn merely chuckled quietly. "Something funny?"

"I'm sorry. Your concern for me is very touching. But I've made my decision, and that's to accompany you. No matter what I must face, I will never leave your side. You have my loyalty and trust, and wherever I can, I will guide and protect you. It's a promise," the slightly older elf replied, giving Jak a warm smile. Jak wondered how such a frail looking man such as Fionn could protect _him_, the hero to save Haven City and all else more times than he could count. Nonetheless, he took Fionn-Ro for his word and gave him small thanks in return.

After that brief conversation, the heavy silence returned, hanging around them and their surroundings like a dense fog. It wasn't an awkward silence exactly, more of a relaxed one. Neither Jak nor Fionn, it appeared, felt it necessary to continue talking, so they remained trapped in their own thoughts for a while, taking care where to tread through the dense grass. Jak had to admit though, that these Rakkian Fields were quite a beautiful sight. It was still relatively early in the day, the sun not yet risen enough to clear the fine mist that hung around close to the ground. He could hear far off birds singing cheerfully somewhere, and if he listened hard enough, the sound of a trickling stream met his ears. He knew however, that with all these pleasant things came _not_ so pleasant things too, particularly metal heads hiding in the lush grass. He was careful not to encounter any lurking nearby.

As the silence grew, Jak's mind slipped into a subconscious trail of thought. It began with a tiny hint of doubt, leading to an argument amongst his three alter egos. That had subsided shortly afterwards, leaving Jak's mind to continue on. Out of all the thoughts that passed by, Daxter's face stood out the most. It had been Daxter's company that gave Jak his strength. It had been Daxter who kept him secure and warm in tough situations. That little fuzz-ball was always by the blonde's side, but not this time. The thought filled Jak's heart with guilt and despair.

"We're nearing a stream Jak. Care to rest?" Fionn's voice broke through; cutting off Jak's trail of thought and plunging him back into reality. The younger elf cast Fi a weary gaze, as if struggling to interpret the statement thrown at him. It took a few seconds to finally click in Jak's tired brain, before a mumble escaped his lips.

"I guess so. I can refill my canister while we're there. If the water's drinkable," Jak added as an afterthought, remembering the contents of his rucksack spilled across the ground earlier on. Again Fionn began chuckling to himself, obviously finding amusement out of his new companion. "Care to share the joke?" the younger man enquired, raising a fine eyebrow to reinforce the previous remark.

"Oh, it's nothing Jak. You just lighten me; that's all. It's been a while since I've been around someone such as you. Your concern for such basic things, it's just something I struggle to comprehend. Please forgive me," Fionn-Ro ended with another slight bow of the head. All these polite mannerisms were driving Jak steadily up a wall. And it wasn't the best of walls either.

"Look Fi, I can assure you, that after living in Haven, I've seen nasty water. And when I say nasty water, I really do mean _nasty,_" Jak replied, remembering that unfortunate incident a few years back, when Torn had sent him to turn the water valve back on. The slums had thanked him immensely afterwards, being granted the water again, but after witnessing what came out of those pipes had Jak reconsidering drinking city water for a while. It had all passed though, after spending time trailing around the wasteland for hours on end. At severe times and serious cases of near heatstroke, he had been forced to slice up a cactus just to clench his thirst again and make him stable. Nothing was quite as bad as cactus fluid. The thought actually put a small smirk on his face.

"Sorry if I offended you in any way."

"Fionn! Please! Just cut with apologies and the polite attitude crap! I get it alright…" Jak finally hit the ceiling, and like the wall, it too wasn't the best of ceilings. Fionn fell back slightly, giving Jak the needed space to cool down. It wasn't often Jak snapped, but you could say the pulsing pain in his back, his rumbling stomach, and the fact that those mountains behind just wouldn't disappear, put the sweet icing on the cake. "You don't need to fall back. Sorry for shouting, but just cut with the crap ok. Don't purposely behave courteously unless that's your true nature."

Fi remained behind Jak, keeping silent the whole while. It was only when Jak finally caught sight of the stream and approached, did Fionn speak up, still with that soft voice. "The water is clean. It comes straight from the mountains." He gestured south, at the dark looking peaks miles and miles away. Jak merely grunted in return, kneeling down beside the flowing stream and placing his gloved hands beneath the surface. Cool, fresh water rushed across his hands, easing them from the pain and discomfort he still felt from the fall. He could feel the smooth, gentle current massage his wrists and fingers, caressing them softly like silk tentacles. The soothing sound of the water trickling over a few rocks nearby relaxed him even more, his state of mind numbing into tranquillity.

Jak moaned aloud as the pain began to slip away slowly. He still felt Fionn's presence nearby, but chose to ignore it for the time being. They'd been travelling for not even half a day together, and already they were squabbling like children. As innocent and loyal that elves come, there was something unsettling about this certain one. No one could truly behave in such a polite manner to a complete stranger, right? It had to be an act. It just couldn't be right.

"Metal head approaching," the silver haired man stated somewhere to Jak's left, and Jak lifted his gaze to scan the area. There he spotted it, sneaking through the blades of grass about seven metres away. Taking no time to consider the consequences, Jak whipped out his morph gun and shot, the blaster bullet striking the Metal head square in the neck. It fell limply before them, and Jak felt a certain pleasure swell up in his chest. His wolfish side, growling hungrily at the sight, replaced that instantly after.

'Let me feast, mortal one. I need its flesh to fulfil my need,' Wolf Jak said, his eyes flashing in hunger through the darkness of Jak's mind. Jak tried to force Wolf away, blanching at the mere thought of eating a raw metal head. 'No wolf. We'll find food fit for us later,' Jak replied firmly, but Wolf began laughing out loud. His laughter was cold and taunting to the blonde's ears, but eventually it stopped echoing off the shadowed walls around them.

'It _is_ fit for me, Jak. Give me the taste of fresh kill, and I shall be satisfied,' but Jak stood his ground, banishing wolf back into the darkness a little while longer. Meanwhile, Fionn had been examining the dead beast carefully. His brow was screwed up in deep thought, long, slender fingers prodding at the tough hide covering the metal head's back. It wasn't until Jak recognised possible danger did he call the man back.

"Careful Fionn, those metal heads contain poison in their spiked tails. If you're infected by that, then you're as good as dead. I suggest you get away from it," Jak muttered, before turning around and dunking his head under the water. He remained there for what seemed like an eternity, before dragging himself back up, taking in a shuddering breath. Water trickled down his cheeks, tickling his nose and neck as it ran freely towards the ground. He shook his head quickly, water droplets flying out his drenched hair and some colliding with Fionn who had moved back to Jak's side. He then took his canteen bottle off Fi and filled it up with the cool water, making sure the lid was on tight. Who knew when they'd next find something to drink?

"Now, looks like we're close to the forest. A little further to go I think," Jak stated blankly, replacing his flask in Fionn's bag and striding back through the long grass. Fionn stood still, looking hard into the ground. His once cheerful aura had died down, and he looked like a lost kid trying to find his way home.

"Jak, I'm truly like this you know. Be as shameful and disbelieving as you imply, this is my true nature. Whether it's a result of my amnesia, or whether I was like this from the beginning. I am not trying to persuade or lure you into false security. I cannot help the fact I am like this. You must understand," Fionn called softly to Jak's retreating back, and Jak suddenly stopped, sighing heavily.

"Whatever. Let's get moving. The sooner we're in, the sooner we're out," Jak responded in a forced friendly tone, agreeing with the other for the time being. They could settle their differences later. So together they ventured ahead, and eventually entered the untamed forest, weary of what could possibly lie ahead.

* * *

It had been surprisingly quiet in the Palace that morning, given the fact Jak had just up and left without a single word. What should have been utter chaos was peaceful. Jak had been given until noon to make an appearance, and until that time arrived, people were told not to panic. But as that hour steadily grew closer, Daxter feared that maybe his buddy _had_ left him. Nothing in his brain would state why, but he just felt Jak's presence no longer in Haven. Throughout the morning, Keira had come around to see Jak, explaining to an uptight Torn and Ashelin of her appointed meeting with the blonde. Upon stating this, Torn had the tough job of explaining to a teen that the man she was seeking was lost. Lost could have meant many things to Keira's ears, and it took Ashelin's help to control the now distraught girl, weeping in panic. Daxter had witnessed it all. From the look of horror on the girl's face, right through to the tears falling freely from her eyes knowing Jak could be lost, knowing she may never see him again. If it hadn't have been for Ashelin leading her away, murmuring encouraging words to her about Jak returning, Daxter would have a headache by now; not that he didn't have a headache now. Damas had been at him all morning, telling Daxter things he should have directed at Jak. But alas, since the young blonde was no longer around, Daxter took the brunt for him. 

So now, after a morning filled with mixed emotions, the group of leaders had arranged themselves in the conference room. To Daxter's dismay, he had been forced to join them.

"Ok people, we know one thing. Jak still hasn't returned." Torn stated, eying everyone situated around the table intensely. The atmosphere was solemn, and any guard mindlessly passing by would probably turn and run upon entering the room. They remained uninterrupted as an outcome for the next half hour or so.

"You also know he left last night as a wolfish, _Torn_," Erol remarked, leaning back in his chair. He placed his boots on the table, receiving a scowl from Ashelin.

"Thank you for correcting me, _Erol_," Torn replied with a slight hiss. The two still held grudges, even after what they previously went through together. If Jak had been here, Daxter was sure he'd be making sarcastic comments right about now. But even if Jak _were_ there, this meeting would be pointless.

"As I was saying, it seems Jak has left us, for one reason or another." This statement caused Keira to gasp in the background somewhere, still quite worried for her friend's safety and how Torn had stated this so bluntly. "Even so, Haven must still be run. Damas, you'll be in charge for the time being. Ashelin and I must run the Freedom Squad. Erol's commander position disables him from ruling over the city plus there are matters yet to negotiate, and quite frankly, Daxter doesn't cut it."

"Hey rust bucket! I have more _'cut'_ than any of you!" Daxter chimed in defence. He hadn't paid much attention to Torn's rambling, but had his awareness snatched when his name was mentioned. Torn gave him a hard look, before continuing on, ignoring Daxter completely after that. Damas had accepted the position quite happily, Erol had made a move to protest but was told to reframe from interjecting, and Daxter was just boiling in his own anger, silently scowling.

"Good, now that it's all settled. Leads, we need leads. You state Jak was a wolf, _Erol_, so there's a chance he went to the wasteland pack. We'll call in there, and see if they can give us any clues. Erol, you'll be accompanying me while Ashelin informs the Freedom League. Understood?" The command left no room for argument, so Erol grudgingly nodded in return. Once organised, the room began to file out. All that remained was Daxter and an uptight to the bone, Torn.

"I'm coming," Daxter informed, crossing his arms to show this was non negotiable. Torn growled under his breath, and shrugged.

"Fine. Come Daxter. I'm in no mood to argue with you," Torn replied, before leaving the room himself. Daxter felt it were a miracle that he got his way so easily. Usually Torn liked to stand his ground, but not today. So Daxter, feeling slightly happier, left to wait by the Hellcat hangar underground. He hadn't waited for long, since Erol had been right on his tail, almost literally. The two waited impatiently for a few moments as Torn readied himself for the wasteland drive in his room. The occasional snide comment was made between each other, but other than that, all was well.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Torn yelled after finally making an appearance. He leapt full swing into the hellcat driver's seat, flicking on the ignition a second later. Erol clambered in beside him, looking out of place as ever, while Daxter landed between them, sheer anticipation written on his furry face. "It might get rough out there, so I hope you're both prepared," Torn advised, raising the hellcat gently off the ground. The ceiling began to split and slide open, as the Freedom Leader steered the hellcat gently up out of the garage. It wasn't long until the three were soaring full speed over Haven and its walls. About 40 minutes of flying east through wasteland heat did they spot the wolfish pack nestled within some rocks.

"Be on your guard. There may be some who still resent us," Torn stated openly, soaring a few yards away to land the hellcat. The last thing they needed was a pack of panicked wolves. Upon parking the hellcat and removing themselves, they began to wander slowly up to the beasts. From first glance one would believe these wolves were mindless animals, but those people knew nothing. These wolves were sophisticated in their own manner, and those who thought otherwise, usually ended up dead somewhere in the vast desert.

"Sorry to bother you, but we've come to speak with your leader, whomever that may be now," Torn shouted out to the pack. One by one, the wolves lifted their heads to survey the three intruders. One wolf even left out of sight momentarily, and Torn figured they were retrieving the leader. He made sure to hang back being the polite thing to do, and waited for the head wolf to show himself or herself.

"Something you want, lads?" Daxter's heart almost erupted in terror and shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and by Erol and Torn's reactions too, they felt the same way. "So it's you guys huh? Here to finish me off for good?"

"Sharok…what the _hell_ are you doing alive?" Torn sneered, striding forth towards the man. He got within a few metres of the black haired man, and reached a hand out to grab his shirt collar. Sharok remained unfazed as Torn yanked him closer, glaring him down in a suffocating grip. "Jak killed you, so why is a bastard like you still alive and kicking?"

"Hmm, fate likes to twist many things Torn. Maybe she looked kindly upon me, and wished my life to prolong a little while longer," Sharok replied, his lack of struggling beginning to unnerve Torn. He quickly shoved the older man back, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Sharok's head. "Ah, so you _are_ here to finish me off. Go ahead Torn. Everything I've done, the least I can do is die without a struggle. Free shot…" Sharok stated, opening up his arms completely, no longer shielding his chest. Torn remained frozen, pistol shaking in hand while he contemplated whether the wolfish leader was sincere or not. But no, they had other things to deal with. Jak was more important than killing Sharok right now.

"Tell me, has Jak stopped by?" Torn asked firmly, replacing his pistol to his holster. He heard Daxter groan in the background, and felt Erol shove past him angrily.

"You bastard! You're alive and Sky is dead?! What kind of sick, twisted logic is that?!" he shouted, and Torn stood back, keeping Daxter by his side at the sight of dark eco crackling lightly around Erol's back. Torn had never witnessed Erol's Dark side. He'd only heard tales from Jak, but even those were hard to cope with. "You'll die by _my_ hand…it's what Sky would want," Erol growled, snatching out his pistol. He aimed to shoot, his finger brushing against the trigger swiftly. As he pulled, something large, furry and brown knocked him down, his aim going askew while the bullet flew into the sky. Two strong paws held him fast to the sand, pinned down at the shoulders, while a black, wet nose hovered inches from his own.

Torn reframed from stepping in, and Daxter shouted out something in joy. Erol however, lay motionless, staring up into green, wolfish eyes. "Sky…? Skytha? Is…is it really you?" Erol whispered, his rage subsiding and disappearing completely. The brown wolf pinning him down removed herself, and wandered over to her brother, standing by his thighs.

"You see Erol, Skytha is not dead. I saved her. She's all I have left," Sharok informed, patting Skytha between the ears affectionately. Erol dragged himself to his feet, wiping his brow roughly. He took a staggering step forward, pained emotion written on his face. It was a rare sight indeed.

"Skytha…I thought you were dead. Why didn't you return to Haven? WHY?" Erol shouted, and Skytha began to cower behind her older brother. "You left me believing…that you were dead. What kind of _friend,_ does that?!" By now he was angry; very angry. Torn kept well back, hoping this wouldn't last much longer. They didn't have time for this conflict. "And to think I once…to think that we could…and…I've been through a lot of pain over the course of my life, but nothing hurts more than _this_ betrayal. Nothing," Erol finished after stuttering over words, turning on his heel and striding heatedly away. Torn watched Skytha lower her wolfish head in what appeared to be shame, before finally getting back to what he was doing before the interruption.

"So, has Jak stopped by? We need to know soon, or else we've got problems to deal with," Torn growled, and Sharok shook his head in reply.

"No lad. Jak's not been here. Sorry we can't help out." And with that, Sharok turned around and stumbled off towards the rocks, still looking worse for ware. Torn figured this was punishment enough for the pack's leader. As Skytha made a move to follow her brother, Torn called her back hastily. She halted her retreat, turning her head to face the other elfish man.

"Skytha, I don't know why the hell I'm caring, or why I'm doing this, but I want you to take Erol to Spargus. Locate Sig, and ask him whether Jak stopped by. Report back to the palace once you're done," the leader stated, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. Skytha titled her head curiously, wondering why Torn would command her to do such a thing.

"What are your reasons, Torn?"

"Erol has been in a right state, since your _death_. But apparently all that grief and anger he's been throwing at us all, was meaningless. I think you two need to repair the damage, and stop acting like kids," Torn replied in a knowing tone, indicating with a flick of his head in Erol's general direction. Skytha sighed heavily, feeling her heart drop a ton. So Erol really _did_ care for her. It hadn't just been a game or façade for him.

"I'm not sure why I'm agreeing to obey your orders, Torn, but I will accompany him. Mind if we borrow your transport?" Skytha asked, walking slowly past the Freedom Leader. She heard Torn grunt in response, before complaining about how he was meant to return to Haven. That was when another wolf stepped forward on queue, this one with a pure snow-white pelt.

"I'll take you. I'm up for some adventuring today!" Lenna shouted happily, frolicking through the sand towards Torn. Torn cringed at the thought of flying on wolfish back, but realised he didn't really have a choice. After agreeing to ride bareback on Lenna, the two departed quickly, Torn's somewhat terrified screams echoing around in the sky above.

"Looks like I'm coming with you, baby," Daxter informed Skytha, leading the way towards the hellcat hidden behind some dunes. As they neared the vehicle, they spotted Erol sitting patiently in his seat, tapping his feet on the dashboard in annoyance. He didn't look too pleased to see Skytha approach him.

"What do you want?" Erol snapped, giving Skytha a repulsive glare that usually drove someone into retreat. Skytha however, knew she-_they_- didn't have a choice. It was Torn's wish, his command, so they had to obey.

"Torn wanted me to escort you to Spargus. Jak may be there, or at least Sig may give us some information," Skytha replied, wandering up to Erol's side, her head raised up, looking hard into Erol's eyes.

"Why should I trust a traitor?"

"Oh, so now _I'm_ the traitor? Wake up to yourself Erol! You're the one that almost destroyed us all, siding with them Dark Makers! Besides, if I were to lose my brother, I would lose my life too. It's how I pictured it all along," Skytha mumbled, sitting in the sand and curling her tail up beside her hind leg. Erol snorted in disbelief, inclining his head away from Skytha's penetrating glare.

"Yeah right. How can Sharok mean so much to you?! He could have killed you! What would happen if he'd saved only himself? Please explain that to me Sky, because quite frankly, I'm confused," Erol yelled, smashing his fist into the hellcat's dashboard.

"Sharok…although he's my brother, he's like my guardian. He's like the father I never had. My parents died when I was 5, Erol! Imagine living without a mother…a father to care for you! I was lucky enough to have my older brother there. He protected me with his life. He was there for me, he sacrificed everything for me and we got by together. And…we had to die together. I don't know why it all matters now anyway. We're alive now; shouldn't that be all that matters?" Erol remained silent, his face hard and set. Daxter had stood back, watching the two patch up their friendship, but from what the Ottsel could see, they were only making things worse. He felt it time to step in.

"Time out! You care for her, she cares for you. What else is there?" Daxter cried dramatically, stepping between the hellcat and wolfish Skytha, raising his arms up to stop the fight. Erol merely growled, and Skytha sighed quietly, getting up ready to leave.

"I'm sorry Erol…I should have returned to Haven, but I felt we wolfish weren't welcome. I am…a wolf, remember. I'm no longer human…you need to accept that. I wanted to see you again, but I couldn't. I'm sorry for causing you pain. I find it hard though, that you could ever feel betrayed that way, especially because of me. I never thought friendship meant that much to you…" Skytha murmured softly, deciding that Erol was fine by himself to check at Spargus. He was a commander in the Freedom League after all. He didn't need protection.

"Begging for forgiveness like a dog…it doesn't suit you Skytha. At least face me as the girl I remember," Erol said, a little more softly than how he'd previously been talking. Skytha perked up her ears, turning around to face him. He remained seated in the hellcat, but at least he was looking at her now. It was a start.

"As you wish," she replied, reciting the wolfish chant to change her back. Daxter kept his eyes locked on Skytha's transformation, realising only now that she had a new pendant around her neck. Unless she'd found her old one in Haven forest, but it seemed unlikely. As she morphed, she kept her screams to herself, feeling the pain erupt and subside within a matter or seconds. As she finished transforming, she lifted her face to Erol, her features serious. "Now what?"

"Get in. We have a mission to complete," Erol responded, sliding into the driver's seat of the hellcat. He turned the engine on while Skytha and Daxter hopped in, and began driving the vehicle quickly through the sky. The sun by now was disturbingly hot, heating up the sand and air around them. But still Erol continued to fly the hellcat towards the wasteland city, seeming unfazed by the temperature. Not once did he bother to look at Skytha, or even attempt to speak to her. Daxter figured the red head was sorting out his thoughts and emotions. He knew what it was like to lose someone close, only to find them alive and well. He'd even seen Jak experience it with his old man. At least Damas hadn't known Jak was his son, or the Ottsel was sure he'd have returned to the city. But still, at least Skytha was still alive. That was the main thing.

"You know, I never thought you'd care so much about me, Erol. I knew we had some form of friendship, but if I'd known how deep and truthful it actually was, I'd have returned to see you again. I truly am sorry…can you forgive me?" Skytha suddenly asked after Spargus could be seen in the distance. Erol kept quiet, and Skytha concluded that he was giving her the silent treatment. She felt she deserved that.

"Stop apologising Skytha. I admit; some blame should be laid on my shoulders. If I'd really cared about you, I should have visited the wolf pack sooner myself. At least then I could have been sure you were dead," Erol replied after a moment's silence. His voice was strict and unyielding, so Skytha chose to keep her mouth shut from then on. She believed another word would probably make the situation worse.

They flew what little distance remained in uneasy silence, before Erol manoeuvred the hellcat over the main gate, landing swiftly in the garage. Daxter peered around, noticing Kleiver to be missing from sight. In his opinion, that was a good thing. "Let's get this over with. Where's that large man that hangs around here?" Erol asked, observing his surrounding for a brief moment before striding towards the door leading to Spargus. Skytha followed noiselessly, Daxter by her heels. "I would've asked him whether Jak took a dune buggy into the Wasteland, but apparently they're all still parked there," Erol muttered more to himself than anyone else.

So, leading the way through the bustling wasteland city, the three came to a standstill at the throne room's lift. Boarding the old lift, they waited patiently as it began to rise steadily, the motor humming quietly above them. Once the lift came to a halt at the top, they stepped off onto the rocks surrounding the lift structure.

"Ah, cherries! Good to see you all!" Sig boomed instantly after spotting the three standing in his throne room. He got up off the throne, waving in a welcoming manner towards Erol, Skytha and Daxter. "What brings you to see ol' Sig?"

"We're here to report that Jak's currently missing from Haven City. He's been gone since last night, and the Palace is beginning to suffer as a result. Is Jak here?" Erol asked bluntly, approaching Sig slowly using the stepping-stones. Sig thought long and hard, staring down at the floor while rubbing his chin subconsciously.

"Can't say I've seen 'im. Let me give a call out," Sig replied, reaching for the city over-speaker and calling for Jak to come to the throne room immediately. Erol hardly doubted that would work, but still they remained waiting around for about 5 minutes. "Don't seem like blast boy's here. Sorry I can't be of more help!" Sig muttered, resuming his seat back on the throne. Erol growled under his breath, while Daxter gave Skytha a fearful look.

"Thanks for that. Come on, we need to report back," the commander instructed, bidding Sig a farewell and leading the way back to their hellcat. Erol floored the gas once they were seated in the hellcat, and appeared back in Haven's Palace shortly afterwards. Torn wasn't too happy to see the three empty handed, and waited for an explanation that Erol was none too happy to give.

"Nowhere Torn. Absolutely nowhere! To think he's _our_ _leader_, and for him to just up and leave like this. So irresponsible!" Erol fumed loudly, storming down the hallway beside Torn, Skytha still trailing wordlessly behind with Daxter. They reached the conference roomed again, where Ashelin and Damas both sat.

"It's what we feared, Ash. We can't find him. Unless he's hiding out in the forest somewhere, but why he'd spend almost 12 hours there is beyond me. We need to form a wide search party. Inform the Freedom Members on patrol. Give word that any sight of Jak must be reported in. For a Baron he sure isn't acting like one," Torn concluded in agitation, slipping into a chair beside Ashelin. He looked exhausted.

"I…I have some information which may be of use," Skytha perked up, remaining by the doorway. Torn motioned for her to sit down, before she continued, "We wolves know of a place. All wolfish wish to visit this place sometime throughout their lives, and many are successful. However, to some wolfish it's a hard trek, depending on how far away one lives," Skytha began, but Torn sped her up a bit.

"Cut with the details, just get to the point," he murmured, his intense gaze beginning to unease Skytha. She nodded in apology, before continuing.

"The Wolfish Shrine. I'm not sure where it's located exactly, but a few older members of my wolf pack may know. There's a chance he's gone there," Skytha informed. Everyone remained silent, casting weary glances at each other. Jak was known for his adventuring, but why the heck would he visit some wolfish Shrine?

"And you think this, why?" Ashelin asked, lacing her fingers together on the table in front of her.

"Maybe his wolfish side wants to find the truth, like we all do. It's a possibility."

"Even still, we send two, three people to follow him, and he's not there. Or he appears back here once they've been sent out. It's a big gamble. We can't afford unnecessary risks or stuff-ups," Torn stated to the listening council.

"But if we don't send anyone out, and Jak's out there, how will we know? At least by sending someone out, we've tried," Damas finally pitched in, and everyone knew of Damas' wisdom, so no complaints were made. Therefore it was settled then.

"Ok, we need volunteers to head out to find Jak. Skytha, I'm electing either you or your wolf pack to track him down. You have the most knowledge on this Shrine, so I'll leave it up to you," Torn declared, receiving a nod from the brunette girl.

It was then that Erol stood up, his hands placed firmly on the table. "I demand to go with her. She can't take the journey alone. Besides, I have…debts to repay to Jak," he added in a quieter tone, looking uncomfortable at the mentioning of 'debts'. Torn and Ashelin sighed heavily, about to argue against his enquiry, but Damas spoke above them all.

"I accept. You are right, Skytha should not go alone. Dangers wait out there, and if she were to die, the mission would be failed. Missions are performed best, when using teamwork. I allow you to put aside your commandership position for the time being, to find my son," Damas informed, and Erol bowed his head in return. Torn and Ashelin felt this decision unwise, but remained docile and heeded to Damas' following words.

"Rest here tonight at the Palace, Skytha, and set out tomorrow with supplies. Seek aid from your pack before leaving this territory. While you are away Erol, I will give command to Deemah. I know you have issues against him, but from where I see it, he's the best suited for the job right after you. I'm sure you agree," the ex-King muttered. Erol growled, lowering his gaze away from Damas' glare. "Good, now that it's sorted, Daxter," the king turned to the Ottsel sitting quietly at the end of the table.

"Yeah?"

"You have a choice. Stay and deal with the Palace responsibilities, or accompany Erol and Skytha to retrieve your friend." It didn't take a second for Daxter to decide, before claiming he wanted to find Jak. Although he held nothing against Skytha, it was Erol that was the problem. Spending however long in the wilderness may revert Erol back to his sinister, cruel, insane ways, all the more reason to accompany Sky that meant.

So as things were settled and arranged, Skytha flew back to her pack to ask aid. She promised to return by nightfall, which then left Daxter and Erol to prepare themselves for the following morning. From the cursing Daxter could hear from Erol's room, it sounded like it was going to be a long night, followed by an even longer trip.

* * *

**Corad: Yes, Sharok is still alive and kicking...well kinda anyway... Just barely...sorry if this chapter was too long. I wasn't sure when to stop...I had more that had to go into this chapter, but I cut it short so it'll all be in the next chapter. If anyone's interested :) It seems Jak's not too fond of Fionn either...maybe his trusting of strangers was shattered after Sharok's major back-stabbathon. Can't blame him, can ya? Heh, my addiction to Rurouni Kenshin (or Samurai X) has slowly returned, and good old Hajime Saito is once again a favourite. Yep, he booted Kakashi, Iruka, Xaldin, Demyx, Shigure, Hatori, Vincent, Reno and anyone else that is..._was_... a fav of mine off the top of the ladder. Does anyone else have a mental image of a ladder in which a character occupies each of the rungs? And like, your number one fav is right at the top, trying to stop anyone else kicking them off as they're slowly climbing to the top? When Xaldin was number one, he tied two of his wind lances together to prod others 3 rungs down away from him...it was so majestic (wipes fake tear away).  
Saito: Now why would anyone want to hear that, ahou? (Moron/idiot)  
Corad: Err, well, if they're reading these notes, then they'd wanna hear what I ramble about, right? Coz they could just stop reading at the official end of the chapter.  
Saito: That's not the point.  
Corad: Lol, I found the funniest quote in someone's fic for the Kenshin fandom. They were talking about Seijuro Hiko, which is Kenshin's master, and man...they said (not exact words) that Hiko loved himself so much, that if another person came along, it'd make it a threesome, and someone was bound to get jealous, possibly the man himself. Heheheheh, it's funny coz it's so true...man I love Hiko...he's awesome.  
Saito: What about me? Weren't you just creating a freakish fantasy about ladders?  
Corad: Maybe...um, I'm getting back to downloading Sim objects now...so...(runs off screaming in panic)  
Saito: It seems the Baka (idiot) has left, so now I must end this..._thing_...any more thoughts on Corad's idiot character would be helpful, or constructive critism too. She welcomes it with open arms, until it reaches her BO radius and the concrit just evaporates into the air, _wasted_...  
Corad: (from distance) Leave my stench outta this...I don't even smell!  
Saito: Good.  
Corad: Huh?  
Saito: You don't even smell _good_.  
Corad: You twisted my words!  
Jak: (Rolling eyes) So much for the none idiocy happening this time around...**


	6. Beyond the Forest

**Corad: Howdy everyone. Tis yet another chapter for you all. Sorry it's a tad late...I really gotta get myself organised better. Hopefully it's long enough to make up for that lateness though. Speaking of which, are there any problems with the length of chapters? Please tell me if there are...I'm not sure if I'm making them too long or anything. Thank you to everyone who read and a big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It makes me feel wanted :) Thankyou too to JakLover. It's great to see you're back my friend. Been missing ya! Sorry if this chapter drags on a bit...if anyone wants me to speed things up a bit, feel free to tell me. I want to keep ppl happy as much as I can :)**

**Jak and Daxter ain't mine and never will be. I own Fionn though, which is unfortunate for him. I'm sure he wished he had a better creator lol. Also, thanks to GreyJedi for beta reading for me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Beyond the Forest**

"Are we lost?"

"I have no idea."

"Ok…"

Jak's eye twitched after hearing that same question for the third time that hour. How was he supposed to know whether they were lost or not? He hadn't exactly been here before.

"I could've sworn I've seen that tree before though," Fionn continued to mutter, glancing wearily at a huge tree over to his left. Jak sighed heavily, rubbing his palm against his forehead.

"Fionn, they all look the same. Unless you have some "unique ability" which tells identical trees apart, then how about keeping quiet?" Jak asked hopefully, treading through some mud hidden under dead leaves. He hissed as his foot sunk, making him trip over. Again he was caught by Fionn, his wrist held tightly from behind in the other's elf's cold hand. "Um…thanks…" he said, regaining his footing and carrying on down the rough, thin track leading the way.

How long they'd spent traipsing around in this forest was unknown to Jak, even to Fionn it appeared. It was hard to tell whether it was still day or not, for the sun shining through the high canopy above was a rarity. He felt that maybe Wolf would know, since he had the best natural instincts out of them all.

'Wolf…how much longer til dusk?' Jak asked loudly into the darkness, receiving a low growl in response. 'Not long Jak…the air grows colder and sweeter. You have about an hour until nightfall,' Wolf muttered back quietly. Jak cringed, knowing they'd be stuck out here for the night. He _did_ have a gut feeling they were lost, and only continuing on in the dark would make matters worse. They could both wind up dangling off a cliff somewhere if they weren't careful. He turned around to face Fionn with a serious expression.

"It seems it'll be night soon, and as far as I can see, we're lost. We should make camp," Jak suggested, stopping in his tracks. The other man's eyes grew wide, and he shuddered, looking as scared as ever. Jak even noticed Goosebumps running up the man's flesh. "I take it you don't want to?"

"No, it's not that…I've just had bad experiences camping out here. Please, we'll make camp if you think it's best. Don't let me stop you," Ro replied with a forced smile, still shivering subconsciously. Jak took that as a go ahead from Fionn, and began wandering ahead again; searching for a large enough, open space to settle down for the night. It didn't take too long to find a suitable spot, and by the long logs and dead campfire in the centre, it seemed as though someone else had used this settlement before.

"Already made for us, what luck!" Jak said happily, striding over to the campfire. He heard Fionn mutter something about this being _his_ remains from last time, but Jak brushed it aside. At least the older guy knew how to camp. "Well, how about you gather fire wood, and I'll go hunting. I'm sure there's something out here we can eat."

"What? You mean…hunt…a living thing?" Fionn asked in worry, and Jak laughed out loud.

"Yeah, what else are we gonna eat? The food provisions I bought won't last me even a full day. I may need them tomorrow…besides, it'll be easy," Jak concluded, gazing around the tightly nit trees and shrubs surrounding them. "I'll be back just after dark. Try to get the fire going," he stated, before heading off into the scrub. Fionn bowed his head to Jak's retreating back, and he too, disappeared into the forest in the opposite direction.

Once he was sure Fionn was out of sight, Jak stopped behind a tree, taking a deep breath. He must seriously be insane to be out here. This all felt like some weird dream to him. 'Let's get going, Jak. I must hunt my prey,' Wolf Jak hissed inside his head, and Jak cringed.

'As you wish.'

Grabbing his pendant from his waist bag, he began reciting the precursor text, feeling his entire body shift form. He keeled over; writhing silently on the ground hoping Fionn wasn't anywhere around to witness it. Finally his morphing ended and he lay panting for air on the leaf covered earth. 'We do not have time to lay, mortal, rise and hunt the night away!' Wolf growled happily, urging Jak to get up. Jak obeyed, dragging himself on all paws before wandering through the lush bush.

He couldn't sense anything nearby, so gave the reins over to his Wolfish side. He heard Light and Dark protest with this action, but Jak agreed it was for the best. 'I shall give you a successful hunt, my host,' Wolf Jak sneered, dashing quickly through the scrub, following his fine sense of smell. He caught the scent of something about thirty metres away half an hour later, and snuck stealthily through the dense vegetation. Paws leaving only fine indents in the soil, tail held close to hind legs, wolf crept silently out of sight. His ears were perked forward, trying to pick up any hint of sound at all from his prey. He couldn't distinguish what the source of this scent was yet. It wasn't a metal head, nor any elf. It reminded him of something small and furry.

"There…I have you cornered, my prey," Wolf growled hungrily, coming to a halt behind some shrubs. He spotted a large Kanga rat, nibbling away on some seed or nut it'd found. Without so much as a warning, Wolf pounced from the bush, digging his canine fangs into the Rat's neck and biting hard. The prey struggled loudly for a bit, fresh blood spilling from its wounded neck, tricking down Wolf's chin. He sneered into the bite, crushing his jaws together completely, and with a loud snap the rat fell limply to the ground, dead. 'Success, now we feast.'

'Hold it! Take it back to camp. We're gonna roast it over a fire, wolf,' Jak corrected him, and he heard Wolf humph in agitation, frustrated at being denied his kill. Gathering up the dead creature in his jaws, he proceeded back to camp, arriving just after the sun had set. He'd followed his nose, smelling smoke from the campfire Fi must've made. As Wolf neared the clearing, Jak tried to hold him back.

'I can't let him see you. If he knows I'm part wolfish, who knows what'll happen,' Jak informed, but Light stepped forward before Wolf could argue. 'He will see it eventually, Jak. Now is better than later. You'll betray his trust if you change and hide your inner demon.' Light Jak did have a point, so Wolf carried on, finally emerging in the dimly lit clearing.

He spotted Fionn kneeling on the ground with his back turned, unpacking a few things from his bag. He seemed oblivious to Jak's return, so Jak told Wolf to remain where he was until he was noticed. Doing as he was commanded, wolf sat silently on the ground at the edge of the clearing, Kanga rat in front of him.

'Jak…I have word,' Wolf suddenly brought up, cocking his head to the side watching Fionn close up his bag again.

'What is it?'

'His scent…he does not have an elfish scent,' Wolf informed darkly, and Jak groaned.

'What does that mean exactly? That's he's not human? Well if that's the case, what is he then? He looks pretty human to me,' Wolf remained quiet, trying to familiarise himself with this foreign scent, but to no avail, he found nothing.

'He's not a metal head nor Dark Maker. Nor a Wolf or Precursor…I don't know what he is. Be on your guard,' Wolf said simply, before letting Jak take control. As he was pushed back into the reins, he didn't notice Fionn had turned around, and was staring, wide eyed at Jak. He was trembling in fear.

"J-Jak…JAK!" Fionn shouted, stumbling back hoping Jak would come to his rescue. He was paling quickly, and Jak noticed his round pupils were beginning to turn to slits. "JAK! HELP ME!"

"Calm down, Fi. I'm right here," Jak murmured gently, standing up and placing one paw forward. He watched as Fionn took another few steps back, matching Jak's. "Don't be alarmed…I won't harm you. Trust me," he continued, moving closer carefully. Fionn was shaking violently, and Jak felt a strange aura emitting from him. It was mixed between deep fear and a yearning for defence that apparently wasn't going to happen.

"I hate dogs! Get away from me! Get away!" By now Fi was hysterical, cowering back clutching his head tightly. Jak sighed and wandered up to him, taking the risk to get closer. He needed to show Fionn he was harmless.

"Fionn, listen to me. Although I am part wolfish, I won't hurt you in any way. You need to trust me if we're going to travel together, understand?" Jak noted firmly, and Fionn finally began to lower his hands from his head, breathing heavily with eyes still wide open staring eerily at Jak.

"You don't understand…I hate dogs! It's this…subconscious feeling. I don't know why, but I hate dogs!" he cried, slumping to the floor and curling into a little ball. Jak felt he'd caused enough damage and stood back, returning to his elfish form before approaching his comrade again.

Placing a hand firmly on his shoulder, he told Fi he'd start roasting dinner. The silver haired man remained at the edge of the clearing, rocking silently to and fro, sobs quietly racking his body. Jak would never have dreamed the guy would take it so badly. But he supposed having a fear of dogs would make the situation ten times worse. Still, Fionn hadn't made a move to run…yet. He looked as if he was recovering from the initial shock of it all.

After roasting the Kanga Rat over the open flames, Jak tore off some cooked meat and gave it to Fionn, who took it with shaking hands. Jak then grabbed some for himself, and the two ate silently. Fionn looked distraught and frazzled, his eyes looking distantly while he ate slowly. Jak didn't think much of it, until Fionn began speaking in a soft, scared voice.

"I remember…him…"

Jak found it strange that Fi would suddenly blurt that out, but pressed on the matter, hoping to find out more from this peculiar individual. Maybe Fionn had finally remembered a bit of his past? "Remember who, Ro?"

"Him…we were travelling through a wide, sand filled place. The sun was hot, burning our backs. We stopped to rest by a stream, but they…AARRGGHHH!!!" Fionn screamed again, having relived a painful memory in his head. Jak was going to offer Fionn to leave it at that, until he began speaking again, voice shaking immensely. "They attacked us, and he…he…I think he's dead. The wolves killed him."

Jak raised an eyebrow at his new companion, sitting speechless with a bit of meat hanging out his mouth. Now he knew why Fionn hated wolves, because they killed someone important to him. "Who was it?"

"I do not know…his face is only a blur in my memory, his voice is muffled. He called me something…but it's all distorted. I feel that is not the reason I hate dogs though. It's deeper than that. This fear resides within my very soul," Ro responded, nibbling again on his food. Jak cleared his throat and tossed what meat he had left into the shrubs behind him. He had suddenly lost his appetite, and felt he needed an early night.

"I'm going to rest now. I'll need to change back into a wolf though, to keep warm and alert. If we're attacked in the night, I can fend them off easily that way. It…won't bother you, will it?" Jak asked in concern, and Fionn shook his head forcefully.

"Do as you must. You can't risk you safety or health," he responded, and finished off eating.

"If you…get cold or anything, feel free to sit beside me. With all that fur, I'm a natural heater," Jak laughed, walking into the vegetation and emerging as a wolf a few minutes later. He could feel Fionn's fearful eyes upon him again as he settled down, laying his furry head on his front paws. Soon he drifted off into a light sleep, mind still vaguely alert of its surroundings.

"I'm sorry Jak…do not hate me for what I am," Fi whispered to himself, watching as the fire slowly died down, the embers glowing warmly in the burnt ashes. "I need to trust you…you cannot help it that I fear dogs. You need my trust…please forgive me. I have been mistaken," he finished in defeat, rising from the log he'd been sitting on to sit beside Jak. He inched closer, still fearing Wolf Jak but brought up trust above all other feelings. Slowly, he began to fall into slumber too, resting his head lightly on Jak's furry, warm shoulder, using one of Jak's wings as a blanket to protect him from the chilly air.

Jak awoke the following morning returned to elfish form, only to find himself tangled up with Fionn. It was an unpleasant thing to wake up to, but he _did_ remember offering the other elf to sleep nearby the night before. So he couldn't really complain if the guy accepted that offer. Shifting out of Fionn's arms, Jak sat up, stretching and yawning quietly. He glanced wearily up at the canopy, noticing a few rays of sunshine peeking through the dense leaves above. "Must be mornin'…come on Fi, get up," Jak groaned, nudging Fionn's shoulder to wake him up.

"Hmm, let me sleep a little longer, pa. My head still hurts," Fionn replied, half asleep. Jak grunted in annoyance, and nudged him a little harder, before finally shoving him onto his back. "Huh?! Oh Jak…what time is it?" he asked startled, having just awoken.

"It's morning Fionn. I'm not sure what time exactly. Until I have clear view of the sun, we'll be unsure. Now get up…we have to get moving," Jak instructed, stretching out his legs when he stood up, feeling his muscles ease up afterwards. He wasn't sure how far they had yet to travel, but figured the sooner they got moving, the better.

"Quick, we don't have time to waste," Jak muttered, raking his fingers through blonde hair just to tidy it up a little. He heard Fionn groan loudly as he noticed a few large, wolfish paw prints left in the soil.

"So it wasn't some horrible nightmare…" he whispered, trembling at the thought. Jak sighed heavily, gathering up Fi's rucksack and slinging it across his own shoulder. Offering a hand out to the other man, he helped him to his feet.

"No, it wasn't some horrible nightmare…I know I should have warned you sooner…and just for the record, there's another two egos living inside me. I'm sure you'll meet them both sooner or later," Jak stated jokingly, treading lightly over the large logs, hoping to find the rugged forest track again. With Fionn right on his heels, staying silent and scared as previously, the two finally found a rough looking path.

"Looks like this is it! Great, finally some more luck!" Jak noted happily, walking quickly down the narrow trail, passing through a few overhanging branches. "Listen, I really am…sorry for last night. I never would have thought you'd…" Jak suddenly stopped walking to face Fionn, "react that way. I guess we all have our fears and weaknesses…your's just happens to be canines," Jak chuckled warmly, before carrying on back down the path.

"Please don't apologise…It's my fault…I should have known I was scared of dogs."

"How can you have been aware? It's not like you remember anything," Jak said to the point, and Fionn whimpered behind him. 'Man, this guy sure is strange…have you come up with anything yet Wolf?'

'Nay Jak. I do not recognise his scent at all…it is…strange though. Heed my words, and don't falter your guard. Not even once. Who knows if he's truly sincere,' Wolf responded, a hint of iciness in his tone. Jak nodded his head wordlessly, promising to keep his back watched even in his sleep.

"Hey, tell me Ro…I want to know…" Jak began, hesitating slightly whilst trying to form a decent enough question in his head that didn't sound rude or weird. He was abruptly interrupted though by Light Jak who'd suddenly appeared within mind's sight.

'Don't inform him, Jak. He may not take it so well, to find out his species is not of the Elfish kind,' Light Jak murmured gently, and Jak realised his lighter half did have a point. He could just imagine the older man's reaction upon finding out. He was pretty sure too Fionn held some comfort within knowing he was an elf at least. He couldn't risk upsetting him further, so instead hastily thought up something else to save himself from looking like an idiot.

"Yes Jak? You suddenly trailed off? Is there something you want?" Fionn asked in concern, his blood red eyes looking straight into Jak's very own. It sent shivers down the blonde's back.

"Ah, yes…how…err…how far until we reach this lumber town?" Jak inquired, shoving past a waist height branch, momentarily forgetting about Fionn behind. Unfortunately for the silver-haired man's sake, he was simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"Ugh!" Jak halted in his tracks, looking slowly around at the sudden pained protest, feeling quite sheepish.

"Um, sorry Fi…that was an accident," Jak told the man sprawled on the ground, tightly holding his lower gut.

'Tsk, he's just being overdramatic! It wasn't that big a branch!' Dark Jak growled, watching the display through Jak's eyes.

'You are forgetting he looks quite frail, Dark. Besides, that branch may not have been big, but it whipped hard enough, I'm sure,' Light Jak interjected.

'Are you saying I'm stupid?' Dark snapped.

'If you'd like to put it that way, my Dark brother, yes. You may be able to withstand such a force, but there are those weaker than yourself. I'm sure you're aware of that,' Light responded kindly, but Dark Jak appeared to be taking it the wrong way.

'Like you! You have absolutely no strength whatsoever, _angel._ I suggest you keep your mouth shut!' Dark hissed, flexing his claws in the darkness. Light Jak smiled lovingly at his darker half, knowing better than to take Dark's words to heart.

'Will you two shut up?! It's like I'm surrounded by bickering children!' Wolf growled angrily, stalking past the two to seclude himself elsewhere. Meanwhile, Jak had helped Fionn to his feet once more, and the two were picking their way more slowly this time, through the scrub. He was beginning to find his alter ego's arguing distracting, not to mention a headache was beginning to form, but he remained docile. When all three bickered like this, it reminded him that they were all still alive…unfortunately. While listening to his egos, he didn't notice the other man had stopped, and continued on alone for a little longer.

"I think we're nearing the outer edge of the forest Jak!" Fionn called happily from back down the path, suddenly skipping up to him quickly from behind. He sure was full of energy now, unlike before. "Just like a toddler," Jak mumbled aloud, concluding that Fionn was most like a kid bubbling with pent up energy.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Uh, nothing…that's good to hear though. I'm starving! There'd better be take out restaurants there!" Jak said, clutching his stomach for emphasis. Indeed he was hungry. After eating so little the night before, he regretted it now. But after hearing Fionn's recollection on a past event involving the death of someone he couldn't even remember, it had made his stomach churn. He wasn't sure why if had such a huge effect on him though. Usually he'd just brush a stranger's death aside, knowing it meant nothing to him. But not this time.

"Yes, I too am hungry! Quick Jak! Let's hurry!" Fionn shouted, grabbing Jak by the arm and charging forward, pushing through the branches and leaping over rocks hidden along the path. Jak struggled to keep up, even though the other elf was hanging onto his arm and literally dragging him along. Who knew the guy had so much speed!

Not long after Fionn's sudden urge to sprint, the two emerged into open space. At the edge of the forest lay a few large saws and a couple of cranes. Jak concluded those cranes were used to move the large logs that had been chopped down onto transport to be taken back to the small lumber village.

"How I've missed this place! Come on!" Fi smiled happily, beaming as he drew Jak into a steady run again. Jak was still trying to recover his breath from last time, but alas Fi was too intent on getting to this town. It wasn't too far away, thank goodness. Jak could just make out the small buildings down the dirt trail they were travelling down. Around them on either side of the dirt road was a plain, flat grassy field, with the occasional tree dotting the landscape. He could see a few yakows grazing merrily off to his side, and figured the elfish here used those animals to transport the timber around.

The scenery seemed to speed by after that, and within minutes they came to a sudden halt at the start of a wide street. It resembled a western outback street, with wooden buildings and verandas built along either side of the road. Unable to take much of it in, Fionn began wandering quickly down the road; looking the happiest Jak had seen him thus far.

"Hey Fi, where are you leading me exactly?" Jak asked, following the taller man down the virtually deserted, dirt street. He received no answer from Fionn, and begun to wonder whether the other had heard him or not. As he was about to ask yet again, he was quickly tugged towards a shop about midway down the road.

"This is it! Hurry!" Fionn excitedly said, pushing open the front door and stepping inside. Stepping in after him, Jak gazed around, taking in the sight of a small diner. It was pretty plain from what the blonde could see, wooden floorboards, wooden planks for the walls and ceilings; nothing special. Continuing to take in the shop, his eyes fell on a middle-aged woman with short, light brown hair. She stood behind the counter, writing something down on a docket, completely oblivious to her two new customers.

"Hello, you are open, right?" Fionn asked politely, wandering over to the counter and smiling at the owner. The shop owner lifted her head quickly, looking across the counter at Fionn, before returning Fi's smile.

"Why, hello there Fionn-Ro! It's good to see you again! How have you been? Managed to remember anything yet my dear?" she asked warmly, placing her pen and docket aside. She seemed like a nice lady, Jak thought. The kind and sweet motherly type in fact. He began to wonder whether his mother was like this too, before Fionn suddenly yanked him forwards up to the counter.

"This is Jak. He's on a pilgrimage to seek the truth. Isn't that right Jak?" the silver haired man informed the lady. Upon hearing Jak's name, the woman gasped loudly, eyes growing wide.

"_The_ Jak? I've heard tales about you, young man! You're quite the hero I hear. Saving us all from attacks of all sorts! For that, I'll give you breakfast on the house," the lady said cheerfully, handing over a small menu list to the pair.

"I uh…didn't know I was so famous," Jak replied, taking the menu gratefully. The owner began to laugh warmly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why yes, travellers and the like who pass through…all have stories to tell of you, Sir Jak. I heard it was you, who stopped the **Dark Maker's** Invasion, and you defeated the metal head leader too I hear. Such accomplishments at your age, not to mention becoming the new baron…we're all in your debt, young sir," the lady finished, winking at Jak. Jak tried to keep the grin off his face, but it was proving difficult. Instead, he began to read the menu silently, whilst Fionn was looking dazed off to his side. The younger man believed Fionn hadn't known who Jak really was and felt stunned by it, so didn't think much into it.

OOOoooOOO

"I want you to alert the monks on the Eastern Coast, in a place called Spargus City. You must accompany our messenger. This is essential my son. These **Dark Makers** are planning something…our Priests do not lie. They mention a man, whom shall be our hero residing within Haven City. You must not fail."

"I shan't, father. I promise I will succeed and protect our chosen messenger. It's forever my duty, and if I fail, may damnation fall upon my shoulders."

"Good boy…now go. Let the voices of our ancestors guide you."

"Thankyou father."

OOOoooOOO

"Hey Fi! F-I!" Jak said loudly, waving his hand in front of the taller man's face. He began clicking his fingers too, hoping to bring Fionn back from his dazed state. "What's wrong with you? Come on!" Jak muttered, shaking the other elf's shoulders roughly. It took a moment, but Fionn returned to the present world with a slight gasp.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry. I was just, remembering something," Fionn apologised, bowing his head.

"Really? What?" Jak inquired, raising an eyebrow at his companion. In the background the shop owner was happily making Jak and Fionn some breakfast, ignoring what was going on between the two so it was safe to talk freely.

"I…can't say exactly. The words are there in my mind, but I cannot repeat them out loud," Fionn replied quietly. Jak looked at him with part concern. He knew it shouldn't be his problem, and he was wondering why he wanted to be involved with such matters, but Fionn needed help from what Jak gathered. He couldn't sit back and let him suffer.

"Is there…anything you _can_ say aloud? Aren't these good signs that you're regaining some of your memories?" Jak wondered, seating himself down at the closest wooden table. Fionn sat down gracefully beside him, resting his hands in his lap.

"It should be a good sign…but all these memories I seem to remember, they aren't good at all. They scare me…I'm grateful for your company though, Jak. Without you, I'd probably still be wandering out there, lost in the world," the older elf murmured, closing his eyes tightly. He began sniffling quietly, and Jak began to feel uncomfortable again. This guy sure had strange mood swings.

"When you've eaten something, you'll feel better," he offered as support, watching as the kind lady brought over two plates of hot foot, consisting of eggs, bacon (guessing they have Bacon or similar in Jak's world) and toast slices. It smelled great, and after thanking the shop owner, she disappeared again to get drinks.

"Tuck in Fi!" Jak said loudly, starting to eat his meal quickly. 'Man, this is way better than that Kanga Rat last night!' he thought, eating his plate of food hungrily. Fionn slowly picked up his own fork, and began eating his meal, lost in thought. It wasn't long before both plates were empty, glasses drained, and goodbyes were said. That left the duo wandering around town, figuring out where to go from there.

"I guess we should see if they have a map. It'll be an easier trek with one, wouldn't you say?" Jak muttered, glancing briefly at a few lumberjacks gathered outside a wooden building ahead. It looked as if they were preparing for another day at hard labour.

"There's a supply shop to our left, if need be," Fionn-Ro replied softly, motioning to a small looking shop along the long veranda. Jak decided to check it out, and walked quickly over to the door, pushing it open. A bell hanging above the door started tinkering, and an old man hobbled in sight through a back door.

"Ah, good day, sirs. How may I be of assistance?" the man asked, peering up at Jak and Fionn through large, round spectacles. The sight reminded Jak of Samos, minus the green tinge.

"We're looking for a map of the country? Do you sell any?" Jak muttered, glancing around at the shelves of items and such. He heard the man shuffle around the counter to wander past them both, before inspecting a magazine rack near the back of the store.

"I have many maps, young man. Any in particular?" the shopkeeper requested, pulling out a few different maps and displaying them before the two customers. Jak looked at each map briefly, choosing the easiest to read and navigate by before checking out the other items in store. Fionn remained standing quietly in front of the counter, arms crossed and head bowed down. Jak didn't bother disturbing him, feeling confident enough he could do provision shopping on his own at _least_.

Purchasing a few extra items, such as food, water canisters and first aid articles, Jak and Fionn left the store, Fionn's bag full to the brim.

"So, where to now?" Jak wondered, pulling out the map and looking down at it. He pinpointed Haven and Spargus city, before locating the field, forest and finally the small, tiny dot representing this lumber town called Mesta. If he were to head west, following his instincts, ahead of them written on the map appeared to be rough, long stretching terrain. What kind exactly was hard to tell by looking at a 2D map, but he concluded it would take a while to pass through.

"Right, so…we travel across that…and come to another town by the looks of things," Jak muttered aloud, trailing his finger across the map in an invisible trail. Fionn looked confused at Jak's proposal, and was about to question it further when Jak suddenly began walking away. It left no choice for the taller elf, so he too, began on his way, readjusting the bag resting on his back.

They had just left the town and wandered for about 5 minutes down a dirt track, similar to the one entering the lumber town, before being stopped by a man, looking in his late twenties. He had short, dark brown hair and wore a black, wide brimmed hat. Jak even noticed a bit of straw hanging out his mouth, the man obviously chewing on it.

"You fellas headin' out West? I suggest ya take one of me leapers. That terrain ain't no strolling grounds," the man suggested, motioning for the two newcomers to follow him towards a barn like building. Jak agreed to follow, and the three ended up inside the barn full of leaper lizards sleeping. "These guys are all restin', so I'll prepare two for ya from ou'side." And so Jak and Fionn were led through the far barn door into a corral of sorts. Inside the fence hosted at least 8 leapers, all basking in the warm, early morning sun.

"Come on boys, up we get now!" the leaper rancher shouted, herding two of his beasts to their feet. They seemed to protest for a bit, but after some wrestling, the man had successfully put a bridle on both leapers. He pulled them over to Jak and Fionn, before thrusting the reins into their hands. "Hold these while I get them saddles," he instructed, disappearing into the barn again. Jak turned to Fionn, grinning ear to ear, and noticed the other man paling again by the second.

"Alright, we'll get you buckled up and you're free to head out. The barren land ou' there will take yees about…4 hours at least to cross on Leaper. By foot, abou' 7. Hope ya prepared mates. Like I said, ain't no strolling grounds. Tough bit of land that is!" the man laughed, strapping a saddle onto Jak's leaper lizard, securing it tightly. He then moved onto Fionn's, doing the same before leading them all out onto the open dirt track again.

"These leapers respond to words and pressure. Pull on the reins, stops the thing. Nudgin' its side, gets it movin' again. Saying Yip will get it movin' too, and Hupp will make these boys stop. All clear? Good! Now, there's water sacks on the saddles, so stop every 'alf hour to an hour to give 'em a drink. When you arrive at the end of the barren land, there's another ranch. Visit me partner and drop these boys off to her," the man explained, pointing off into the distance where Jak could just make out elevated land of some description.

Jak had to keep from snorting out loud, wondering whether his "partner" was just a female replica of him. The thought seemed to amuse him to no end. "Ok, all up that'll be…uh…" the man tallied up the cost for hiring two leapers, a look of determination on his face as he did the calculations in his head.

Once paid for, both Jak and Fionn led their leapers out along the road for a bit, the rancher waving his farewells, wishing them both luck in their journey. Once they were far enough away, Jak halted his leaper, and turned to face his companion.

"We should probably mount and get going. Remind me to stop every so often to give these guys some water," Jak muttered, pulling the reins over the Leaper Lizard's head so it rested near the saddle's horn. Holding onto the saddle securely, Jak swung up onto the leaper's back, earning him a croaking squawk from said beast. It started flapping its wings about, looking energetic and geared up to go.

"Um…how do I mount this thing?" Fionn asked, gazing up at Jak in worry. Jak explained how to mount, and within a few failed tries, the older man finally made it astride the saddle.

"Ok, Yip!" Jak shouted, nudging the Leaper's sides gently with his knees. The reptile began moving at a steady pace, trotting happily down the road. From behind, Jak heard Fi ask how to get his moving too. How did Jak know this would happen? "Nudge it gently in the sides!" Jak replied, slowing his beast down a fraction to give Fionn time to catch up.

So Fionn did what he was told, nudging the lizard's sides. Unfortunately for him though, he nudged too hard, and the Lizard bolted past Jak, Fionn screaming in panic, clutching onto the saddle for dear life. Rolling his eyes and sighing aloud, Jak charged after him.

"Pull on the reins! Pull on the reins!" Jak yelled over the wind in his ears, just barely able to keep up with his comrade. Fi nodded hesitantly, and pulled back, flying over the head of his Leaper when the thing suddenly stopped. And Jak knew by then, that this "4 hours" would amount into "8".

* * *

**Corad: Man that was a long chapter...I hope it wasn't too boring. I'll try and get it more interesting soon...just kinda hard right now since they're only just starting off and all. I'm not sure what currency Jak's world uses, so if anyone has any suggestions. I was thinking Precursor Orbs, but since they're kinda rare and all. There are metal head skullgems, which I guess could be a possibility too. But if any of you know, please share it with me. I avoided stating the currency in this chapter, but I can't keep doing that. Also, I based that Ranch dude off Cid (Final Fantasy 7). So for those of you who've seen Advent Children or played Dirge of Cerberus, you'd know what he sounds like. Um, what else...  
Erol: Nothing. Just end this thing and save your innocent readers any hassles.****  
Corad: Huh? What happened to Saitou? Why isn't _he_ here arguing with me?****  
Erol: From what he told me, he got bored arguing with an ape (Saitou likes to pair ppl up with animals). And apparantly with your new chronic obsession over researching the Shisengumi, I believe you scared him.****  
Corad: What?! Nothing scares Saitou...  
Erol: It seems your idiocy scares him, plus your stupidity and the potential spreading of it. It's a wonder why everyone isn't scared of you.  
Corad: (Pouting) At least Sharok's still my friend...isn't that right...uh-oh...(spots Sharok's empty chair) Prrrppp, they can run, but they can't run!  
Torn: Don't you mean 'Hide'?  
Corad: Stop destroying what little dignity I have left! Just because I destroyed yours in Palace stories, doesn't mean you can destroy mine!  
Erol: Um, technically he can...  
Corad: Gah, get out! (Grabs Chou poking broom and ushers them out the room) Well, I hope that was decent enough to be submitted. There was something else I had to ramble about, but can't remember (no change really). So I guess this is goodbye until next chapter :) Thanks for reading!!  
**


	7. With Every Pilgrim Comes His Shadow

**Corad: Oh yeah, I return again (booing and hissing in background). Another chapter for you all...I hope it's more interesting this time 'round, but knowing me it ain't. Oh, before I forget, I submitted Fionn's profile and updated Sharok's profile on my Profile page. Heh, profile...how many times am I gonna say it?  
Sharok: You idiot...  
Corad: Sure am. Now, thankyou to everyone who read and or reviewed. Also thanks to those who read my pointless rambling, and a huge thanks to GreyJedi, who beta read for me. Shall we proceed onwards?**

**If I owned Jak and Daxter, Palace Stories would be a reality, and Dr Phill would also star in the Jak series being Praxis' best friend (Homer Simpson whisper: Potential Palace Story) Man ya gotta love that Dr Phill...also, Skytha belongs to JakLover, Lenna belongs to Salena99, Simron is owned by Some Dude, and Sharok and Fi are mine.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – With Every Pilgrim Comes His Shadow**

"You know exactly what's at stake, don't you?"

"Of course I do. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

"From the things you've been known to do, an idiot would be an understatement."

"Humph, you say that now, but when I drag him back, we'll see who's more superior."

"Unlikely."

Daxter shifted silently against the door, ear pressed firmly against the solid wood hoping to catch every last word. Torn and Erol had been in the conference room for a while now, discussing plans and drills revolving around tracking and locating Jak. Seeing as though Torn was unable to accompany the commander out, he felt certain things must be sorted and dealt with before his departure.

"If you happen to fail in this mission, consequences will await not only the city, but you too," Daxter heard Torn continue. From the sounds of it, Torn was being quite threatening. "If you pull any stupid stunts, and happen to "accidentally" murder our Baron, you understand the death penalty shall await your return."

"Again, you take me for an idiot. I've changed my ways Torn. I'm not the sadistic man I used to be."

"You say that now, but days…_weeks_ in the unknown can be a daunting task. I'd like to see how you cope."

"Hah, yes Torn…you sure would. It sounds like you _want_ me to kill Jak," Erol retorted with a hiss. Daxter cringed outside the room, his fur beginning to stand on end.

"You know that's far from true, commander. Suggest that again and I'll happily gut you right now. Continuing on, any stunts involving his death by your hand, or any harm for that matter, will end in your personal demise. You say you're a changed man, but to me it's a cock and bull story. You haven't changed one bit," Torn sneered, and Daxter heard Erol chuckle loudly.

"You don't trust me, do you? If you don't trust me, why send me out to find him?"

"Damas' orders, you are there to accompany Skytha, and nothing more. Don't screw this up, Erol," Torn finished in a loathing tone, and Daxter scurried around the corner after hearing his heavy footsteps approach the door. Within seconds the door flew open and slammed, and Torn could be seen walking stiffly down the hall.

"I hope Damas knows what he's doing!" Daxter muttered, slinking off to find Skytha in the Palace. He found her not long after in a guest room, sorting through a backpack Ashelin had lent her. She didn't hear the Ottsel come in, and jumped in shock when Daxter scurried onto her guest bed.

"Daxter! Don't do that…you could give someone a heart attack one of these days," Skytha scolded, placing a small jar of clear liquid into the bag.

"I overheard Erol and Torn talking. Seems Torn doesn't trust Erol enough. Watch your back, sugar plum," Daxter said quietly, stepping over to the pile of belongings yet to be added to the bag's contents.

"I trust Erol," Skytha began, but Daxter cut her off.

"You trust him, but don't be alarmed if he suddenly decides to slit your neck. I've seen the horrors that man has done. It ain't pretty!" he wailed dramatically, giving a long stare up into Skytha's eyes.

"I won't let him kill me if it came to that. My wolfish side is there to protect me."

"You can't always rely on your wolf side. Take Jak for example. That thing nearly killed him!" the Ottsel pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Jak was a novice when that happened. It's the same for us all until we can control it. Besides, there's something inside Erol, which…he's seen what comes from having a cruel nature. Even the most twisted of us may decide for a change of path…a change of heart. And if it so happens he returns to his former self, than I shall kill him myself. I won't let him harm another person," Skytha finished softly, closing up her bag and slinging it onto her back.

Daxter felt unconvinced that Skytha had the strength or heart to slay Erol, but followed the brunette out of the guest room and down the hall without further argument. They'd been told to meet at the entrance hall at 9am, and since there were only a few minutes until then, decided to go early.

They hadn't been waiting for very long, when Erol appeared with a furry black mass sitting comfortably on his right shoulder. He approached the two, and sighed heavily, flicking his head sideways in the black Ottsel's direction.

"Wouldn't take no for an answer. Damas said Simron could tag along, providing he doesn't get in the way. Looks like Tess will be running the bar by herself," the commander informed, shoving past Skytha and Daxter towards the main door. They exited the building without any hesitation, all prepared for this journey ahead. It'd been a sudden request from Simron that he come along, and if it hadn't been for Damas' acknowledgment on the matter, his partner in crime would have rejected him immediately.

Erol had known Simron personally for only a few months. From the tales the Black Ottsel had told, he was once a Krimzon guard working under Erol's command. However, after the unfortunate incident at the stadium those years back, the backlash from the Dark Eco explosion had turned him into an Ottsel. One of the many canisters of dark Eco must have contained Precursor essence to some degree, which left Simron in one sad, sorry, furry state.

Since discovering the black Ottsel, Erol had agreed to team up with him. The former guard had worshipped the ground his commander walked, and thus it was a dream come true to finally work side by side with the man he adored. Daxter felt somewhat betrayed, feeling he now had some competition, not only with Veger and Kleiver, but also with his close friend and Erol. Stating his concerns to Jak, the blonde merely laughed at it, pointing out that no one could replace the "original" duo. That had settled things for a while, until now. The sight of Simron riding on Erol's shoulder, ready for action, made Daxter want to shout out loud in agitation. For once, he couldn't experience the comfort of Jak's shoulder. He didn't have his personal bodyguard to protect him through thick and thin. It appeared that Simron and Erol were taunting him, rubbing his loss in his face.

"Hurry up Daxter! Do you want to ride on my shoulder?"

Better yet, if Jak _had_ been here, he'd never be able to experience riding on Skytha's shoulder, a once in a lifetime opportunity. He could still win this battle yet.

"Well?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Daxter replied, running up to Skytha and clambering up her side. He poked his tongue out at Simron once he reached her shoulder, and Simron retaliated by looking completely dumbfounded. "Who's the lead star now, Simmy?!" the Orange Ottsel cheered while Erol and Skytha headed around the corner of the palace. Simron remained quiet, unsure why his friend suddenly began yelling at him.

"Will you shut up, rat! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Some people still hate me to a certain extent they'll happily waste their lives trying to kill me, and others also want Skytha, a _"feared"_ werewolf, dead. Keep your trap shut until we leave the city," and with that, they finally approached a blue hellcat, paintwork glistening brightly in the sun. As they silently boarded their transport and ascended into the air, Skytha turned to Erol, a serious expression on her face.

"Would it be alright if we…visit my pack one last time?" she asked softly, shifting in her seat. Erol glanced at her briefly, raising an eyebrow at the request.

"Didn't you see them last night?"

"I…_did_…but it was only to gather information. I never farewelled them…and if something were to happen to me, at least I had the chance to say goodbye," Skytha replied awkwardly. Erol nodded his head in understanding, switching the direction of the hellcat to face the wasteland. The four travelled swiftly through the desert; morning sun gently warming their faces. The chilly night air still lingered, but it was a nice combination with the rising sun.

Once the wolfish pack had been spotted and Erol landed their vehicle, Skytha leapt out and sprinted over to the wolves, hoping not to waste too much precious time. Her furry companions greeted her warmly, all crowding around her as she hugged each and every one of them. Erol couldn't help but smile as she picked up a pup, cradling it gently against her chest. The pup seemed to dislike the idea of Skytha going away, and kept whimpering whilst snuggling its little face into her shoulder.

"Sister, you returned so soon?" Sharok called, wandering up slowly to his beloved sibling. Skytha turned around, putting the wolf pup back on the ground.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye is such a final word…how about 'see you later'?" Sharok smiled, stepping closer to Skytha and pulling her into a tight hug. He let a hiss escape past his lips when a pang of pain shot up his former injured arm, but tried to ignore it, just to enjoy the moment.

"Promise me…promise me Sky, you'll take care of yourself, I can't lose you…not now, not ever," he whispered pleadingly in Skytha's ear, tightening his hold on her.

"I…I promise, Sharok. I'll return home safely, just for you," she replied quietly. Sharok gave her one final squeeze, before stepping back, trying to force a smile on his face. Skytha could tell it was forced, but didn't blame him for it. She knew how much Sharok loved her. To see her going away like this must be heart wrenching. But she promised she'd return, and promises she'd always tried to keep.

"Well, I must get going…I hope to see you all again soon!" Skytha shouted, turning around to head off, only to be stopped by Elfish Lenna.

"Thought you'd leave without saying a farewell to me, eh? You don't die on us, got that? And if he starts being a pain, pound him one from me," Lenna murmured, pointing at Erol waiting in the hellcat. Skytha chuckled at the thought, hugging her friend before finally leaving the pack. When she returned to the hellcat, Erol gave her a knowing nod. He seemed to understand the grief of saying goodbyes, no matter how cold-hearted he'd been made out to be.

"We should go now. I don't know why you're worried, Skytha. It's not like you'll never see them again."

"Anything could happen Erol. I don't want to take chances."

"You're forgetting stupid, that I'm here," Erol said jokingly, ruffling up her hair while juggling the task of driving too. Erol's words were a gift from his heart, a rarity as one would say. She appreciated hearing them come from his mouth, and tried to ease herself up.

They continued on through the wasteland, the air gradually warming up as they sped along. Relief spread through all four when some mountains came into sight, knowing they'd finally escape the heat. It was intensifying by the minute, and they happily welcomed the mountain peaks.

"Tis a nice view from here," Simron piped up after a while of silence. Daxter glanced down over the hellcat side, seeing the mountainous ground speed by far below. The Ottsel felt his stomach clench, and he looked away.

"Heck, how high up are we?!" Daxter complained, his stomach calming down somewhat.

"We need to be high enough to avoid most of the peaks. Just live with it, rat," Erol replied, swerving the hellcat around a random cliff. Daxter made a noise for argument, but reconsidered that thought when the Hellcat suddenly gave a huge jolt. It lurched forward rapidly, before free falling about ten metres.

"What the hell was that?!" Erol yelled, stabilising the hellcat and glancing behind them. There he saw it, a large flying metal head. "Oh shit…why now of all times?!" he growled, spiralling the hellcat towards the ground, hoping to lose the beast following them.

"What is it?!" Skytha asked loudly, panic stricken eyes looking over to the far left, watching as the metal head flew down alongside them. Erol pulled out of the dive at the last minute, hoping the beast was stupid enough to keep going and collide with the ground. Unfortunately it wasn't, and it too pulled out of the nosedive before impact.

"Damn, if we don't lose this thing, we're screwed!" the commander yelled, flooring the gas and flying towards a narrow gorge. Luckily the hellcat was small enough to glide in the cliff gap, and soon the metal head was lost out of sight. Everyone felt somewhat relieved, until they reappeared out in the open. The beast noticed the blue vehicle and flew straight for them; its loud piercing screeches filling the still air.

"Get us outta here! What are you waiting for?!" Daxter screaming in pure panic, shivering uncontrollably as the metal head glided right in front of them, huge claws swiping out to shred into the metal. Erol gritted his teeth, and began shooting bullets out from the hellcat. A couple of bullets managed to strike the metal beast, but the thing was so large, it didn't have much effect.

"Hold on tight…the only way we're going to survive this, is by losing this thing," Erol muttered, gripping the controls tightly. He began swerving quickly in and out of peaks, not glancing back once to see where the metal head was. They continued to speed through the mountains, and eventually came out in an open grassy field.

Hoping the coast was clear; Erol turned around and groaned, seeing the flying beast hot on their tail. There was no way they could lose it. "What to do? What to do?" Erol thought aloud, pushing the hellcat even faster. The engine began groaning loudly in protest, but they had no choice.

"He's not going away!" Daxter screamed, following his gaze as the beast flew up over them, appearing in front of the hellcat again and screeching loudly. Erol dodged the thing, and spotted a forest in the far distance. He set his concentration on the target ahead, blocking out everything else. If they could just reach the forest, they may have a chance.

It was a tricky task, but the hellcat safely made it to the forest about 5 minutes later. Proceeding to fly close to the canopy, Erol glanced quickly around, noticing the beast no longer following them. He began mentally celebrating; glad they'd finally lost the darn thing until the hellcat was abruptly thrown upwards. From below the hellcat, the metal head was screeching in victory, pushing the vehicle higher into the air with its huge claws dug into the metal work. All four occupants inside the hellcat were screaming, clutching onto the seats for dear life. When the vehicle came to a quick halt in the air and remained stable for a while, Erol turned to Skytha.

"What's…going on?" he asked in confusion, peeking slowly over the side of the hellcat. He was almost thrown out when it began speeding towards the canopy again, the metal head dragging it down as fast as it possibly could. Just before it hit the canopy, the beast released the hellcat, adding some extra force into the vehicle's freefall by throwing it. Crashing through branches and leaves, the hellcat descended into the dark forest from above, before finally colliding with a smash into the forest floor.

Leaves began falling gently around the wreckage, settling silently on the ground. Above there was a large gap in the canopy, letting in a few rays of sunlight. Groaning in pain, Erol lifted his head from the hellcat steering wheel, a trickle of blood staining his forehead.

"Damn stupid heap of…urgh…Sky? Skytha?" Erol called weakly, voice hoarse from screaming. He nudged Skytha's shoulder firmly, and felt relieved when green eyes met his own.

"I'm fine…how are the other two?" she replied, her voice hoarse as well. Erol twisted around in his seat, gazing around to find the two Ottsels. He located Daxter sprawled out in the back, groaning loudly and complaining of bruises. At least the Orange one was ok.

"Where's Simron? Hey…Simron? Simron?!" Erol shouted, removing himself from the wreckage and looking around the hellcat for his black Ottsel. "SIMRON! Where are you?!" he cried, stepping on a few branches that had fallen down with them from above.

"Check in the bushes too, Erol…" Sky suggested, resting her head back to gain her bearings again. Following her orders, Erol began looking in the scrub, heart beginning to race. "Simron! Simron! If you don't come out, I'm leaving you here! Hey, Simron! Sim – " Erol fell silent, finally finding his friend tangled up in a bush. He couldn't see any major injuries on his friend, but after prodding him a few times, Simron refused to wake up.

It wasn't often Erol felt panicked, but receiving no response from his Ottsel buddy seemed to arouse the feeling. Gathering up the furry mass in his arms, he returned to the hellcat's side.

"Is he…?" Skytha asked in worry, but Erol shook his head, placing Simron down in his seat carefully.

"He's just knocked out…I'll kill that metal head next time I see it. Something _that_ big terrorising people should be slaughtered," Erol snarled, inspecting the damage on his hellcat. It was beyond repair, and Erol managed to take it fairly well. He could always get it replaced, but that left the four of them without a mode of transport. On top of that, they were stuck in a foreign forest, lost out of their wits, with three injured and one unconscious. Erol was really feeling it now.

"What do we do?" Daxter asked, dragging himself into a sitting position and massaging a lump on his head. Erol hissed, slamming his fist into the hellcat's roof.

"We'll depart by foot when Simron's awake. Skytha, speak with your wolfish self and request directions. We'll keep heading in that direction until we get out of this damn place," Erol responded, kicking the hellcat angrily, a bit of loose panelling flying off the side and landing pathetically beside him.

* * *

Things had been going considerably better for Jak and Fionn. There hadn't been any mishaps thus far, and Jak hoped it would remain that way. They'd stopped every hour as commanded to give their leapers water, not wanting to dehydrate the loyal creatures. 

Although the scenery had been quite boring with the same rocky terrain, it had been a change from the city sights. The place reminded Jak of a canyon, dry and barren in life, but the formations of the huge rocks and cliffs around them was truly a marvellous sight. When they'd first entered, the ground was relatively flat, but as they proceeded deeper into this desolate scenery, cliffs began appearing, huge rock faces and gorges. No wonder they were advised to take Leapers. The large lizards took on the trip like professionals, with their strong footing and smooth leaps from one Cliffside to another.

Jak had noticed a path down in the gorge for those who travelled by foot, but getting down there seemed too difficult to bother trying. Instead, the two let their leapers navigate down their chosen path the whole way, until eventually the cliffs began decreasing in size before they disappeared altogether. It was an easy trek from there, the rocky ground once again flat with the occasional boulder here and there. They'd spent around 5 hours travelling on the leaper's back, and Jak felt his legs and backside beginning to ache. He wondered whether Fionn was having the same problem as he. If he were, the man was being quiet about it, not once complaining.

"How is it?" Jak asked, letting his leaper continue on down the flat stretch of horizontal rock face. Fionn looked up to face him, trying to smile but unable to.

"This pain…I never thought riding this lizard beast would hurt so much," Fionn admitted, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, if you ride for too long, it hurts. You'll be sore for a while," Jak informed to a sheepish looking Fionn.

"I do not like pain," the older man muttered, and Jak laughed out loud. He wasn't sure whether he knew _anyone_ who liked pain.

"Yeah, pain will do that to you," Jak replied, steering his leaper towards a large boulder. He dismounted, gave his and Fi's leaper some water, before mounting again and carrying on. Another ten minutes or so, the rocky terrain began to thin out completely, and soon they were heading down a dirt path again. By the time they reached the next town, Fionn was massaging his lower back, complaining quietly hoping this pain would go away soon.

The two carried on into the town, and Jak kept an eye out for this partnered ranch to return the leapers to. It wasn't too hard to spot, nestled amongst a few buildings near the entrance of the town. Leading Fionn towards the barn, Jak was greeted by a woman who, by looks alone, must have been related to the other ranger.

She wore the same type of clothes; same wide brimmed hat and even had a piece of straw in her mouth. "You fellas returning' them?" she asked, striding over to Jak and Fionn. Jak nodded, dismounting and handing his reins over to the blonde haired woman. He patted the leaper's head gratefully, thanking it for the safe trip, before turning to Fionn.

"Here, let me help you," Jak muttered, grabbing Fionn's reins and holding them tightly. Fi began sliding from the saddle, Jak helping him down slowly. From the way the silver haired man stood stiffly after that, he must be feeling quite a lot of discomfort.

"Here you go," Jak said, handing over Fionn's leaper too. The lady nodded in thanks, disappearing into the barn with the two faithful steeds. She didn't come back out, so Jak began heading down the pebbled path. This town looked more up market than the last. The buildings looked of higher quality, and the streets were actually paved with cemented pebbles. There were quite a few flowerbeds along the streets too, and Jak figured maybe this town valued their flowers, just as the previous town had valued their timber.

Caught up in this thought, he jumped in shock when Fionn began tugging on his arm. "Come on Jak…I need to rest somewhere…please, can we find an inn?" he pleaded, his face looking exhausted. Jak grinned back, agreeing to his plea. The two wandered down the street, looking around for an inn or at least a sign pointing to an inn. A few minutes later, Jak spotted a sign hanging above an old wooden door, and pulled Fionn inside the brick building with him.

The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol met Jak's senses once the door closed behind them, and they gazed around, taking in the sight of a dark, mini pub. There were a few people sitting around old wooden tables, drinking and playing cards. There was a couple eating a quiet meal at the back corner in an old fashioned looking booth and at the counter sat a lone figure, smoking and drinking while keeping his head down.

"Are you sure this is an Inn, Jak?" Fionn asked, keeping close to Jak's side for protection. Jak shrugged, and headed for the main counter, hoping to find out.

"Excuse me, this is an Inn, right?" he inquired to a tall, slim, dark haired man behind the counter. The barman turned to acknowledge Jak, busy wiping down a glass with a cloth.

"Sure is. Need a room?" the man asked, laying down the glass and stepping up behind the counter.

"Yes, thanks."

"Single or double?"

"Single for two," Jak replied, feeling Fionn shift uncomfortably behind him. After paying for the room and receiving the room key, the man offered Jak a drink and meal. "That would be great," he murmured, turning around to face Fi, only to find him trying to fend off the guy sitting nearby on a stool. From the looks of things, the man had been drinking since daybreak.

"You 'ave a nice lady there. So pret'y with those sil'er locks…mind if I bor'ow 'er?" the drunk slurred at Jak, motioning in a clumsy manner towards Fionn.

"_He's_ not for rent," Jak replied blankly, stepping behind Fionn and pushing him away from the drunk. The younger elf led Fi over to a secluded table quite a distance from the strange man and sat down, sighing in bliss when his muscles relaxed.

Turning to a furiously blushing Fionn, Jak raised an eyebrow, "I know you're not exactly _that_ masculine, but how someone can mistake you for a woman…" Jak laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, managing to make Fi blush even more.

"Please Jak…can we drop it?" he asked in a feeble voice, trying to make himself as small as possible. Jak refrained from laughing any further, and picked up the drinks menu, scanning down the list for something relaxing and filling, but nothing too hard. Choosing something, he disappeared to the counter to order his spirits, and returned shortly later with his drink.

The first sip sent warmth through his body, easing up his muscles and mind significantly, and he slouched into the seat, taking a moment to glance at his friend.

"You gonna have anything?"

"No…I…I don't drink," Fionn replied, giving Jak a weary look. Jak picked up the menu again, and glanced down the list once more.

"Surely there's something here you'll like…why don't you look," Jak offered, sliding the menu towards Fionn. The older man picked it up carefully, flipping it open and reading quietly to himself. After a few moments, he stopped reading, eyes widening at one simple word.

"Sake…they sell sake here?" he wondered aloud, and Jak perked up at the comment.

"What is that?"

"Rice wine… I remember having it before…well, before I lost my memory. I don't remember much about it though. The name just sounds familiar…" Fionn replied.

"Why don't you have some then? Here, I'll get it for you!" Jak suggested, disappearing back at the counter and returning a few minutes later with a small stone bottle and shallow dish. He placed them in front of Fionn, an eyebrow raised. "Go ahead Fi…my treat."

"Uh, thank you…Jak…" Fionn murmured, pouring some of the sake into the dish. He lifted it to his mouth, and sipped it quietly, feeling the hot alcohol burn his throat as it went down. Within only a matter of minutes, Fionn began to relax. When Jak finished his own drink, he sat patiently for Fi to finish his own. However, it seemed his companion had gotten sidetracked.

Giggling uncontrollably, and looking as excited as the blonde had seen him so far, Fionn appeared to be tipsy. Jak had never seen someone get tipsy so fast before. But even still, when Fionn had a little more, things began to turn for the worse, much worse.

"Fionn, hey, get down from there. You might hurt yourself," Jak said, watching as Fi stood on the table, trying to do some form of dance, although he was stumbling an awful lot.

"Relax…Jak…I'm the king up 'ere! Bow to (hic) me!" Fi droned, waving down at Jak playfully. Jak felt his muscles tense when the older man suddenly lost footing, and fell off the table. Luckily Jak had jumped up to catch him, or he was pretty sure Fionn's head would have split open. The floor was made of large stone tiles; not a pleasant thing to fall on, especially in a drunken state.

"You're my…hero…(hic) Jak…give me a…hug…" the older elf said, trying to hug Jak in his drunken stupor. The blonde growled, holding Fionn off at arm's length while he tried to steady him on his feet. After failing, Jak just grabbed Fionn and hauled him towards the staircase, the drunken man's arm around his shoulder as support.

He couldn't get very far, since the other drunk sitting at the counter from before spotted Jak pulling Fionn along. He began calling out, waving in a flirting manner towards the silver haired elf, still believing him to be a woman.

"Come join me…hunny bun!" he yelled stupidly, and Fionn actually made a move to go over. Jak snarled angrily, and tightened his grip on his friend, shooting a hard glare in the drunk's direction.

"Open that mouth again, and I'll fill it with gun fire," Jak warned threateningly, finally getting Fionn's cooperation to take him upstairs. It took some effort to get his comrade up the stairs and into the right room. Spotting a single bed, he forced Fionn to lie down, which of course was met with some protests.

"Lie down and shut up, or I'll leave you here!" Jak shouted, and Fionn nodded innocently, lying down on the bed and curing into a ball. Jak shook his head, disbelieving how much of a lightweight Fionn-Ro was. He hadn't even had half that small stone vial, and look at the outcome. It was embarrassing to say the least.

Deciding to watch over Fionn for a bit, Jak settled himself on the other single bed, promising himself never to let the man drink again. From what he'd seen tonight, he wondered whether this lack of control had anything to do with Wolf's theory. Still mulling over the thought of Fionn's true species, Jak didn't realise when he'd fallen into a light slumber.

* * *

**Corad: Yes, Fionn can't hold his alcohol...he's a pathetic lightweight. Lol, don't ya hate it when you're trying to concentrate, and Kimahri's voice just drifts into your head?  
Sharok: Bijoux is playing FFX, what do you expect?  
Corad: Yeah but...no...but yeah...aww, how can we stay mad a Kimahri-san...heh, his name almost sounds like Calamari (sp?). Back to this, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Crap? Boring? You can't write so why don't you die? Heh, how many times have I see _that _quote floating around fanfiction... Geez, what I'm I still doing here? Simron's returned in this fic, so Some Dude if you're reading, I hope you don't mind. On another pointless note, I'm getting stuck into Orphen...again. First time I watched it I didn't have a clue what was going on (about three/four years ago). I'm actually liking it lol. I still love good Ol' Kenshin though...For those of you who've watched Samurai X, remember how Master Hiko tells Shinta that his name is not a warrior's name, before renaming him Kenshin? My theory is, Hiko believed Shinta was a girly name O.O  
Saitou: Moron, it's clearly obvious that was intended.  
Kenshin: What? But I thought...MASTER! You lied to me!  
Hiko: Stupid apprentice, don't listen to those fools. I said your name wasn't man enough!  
Kenshin: But that's just the same as saying Shinta is a girl's name!  
Hiko: You idiot! I said-  
Corad: (Sitting in darkness with fingertips pressed together) Heh...hehehehehehe...AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I've created WW3...heh...  
Saitou: Moron, if you tell someone their name is not a "warrior's name", of course it means it's girly.  
Hiko: Wolves shouldn't stick their noses where they don't belong! I merely meant Shinta was not your standard, everyday massacre name. If the boy wanted respect in our warrior's world, he couldn't keep the name Shinta. It's girly!  
Saitou: See, you just admitted it yourself.  
Corad: While they continue on, I shall end this thing before one of us get's decapitated. Won't that be a pretty sight :)**  



	8. The Twisting of Fate

**Corad: Yep, another update all ready to go. I feel real tired right now, so if my rambling makes little to no sense, or there are multiple grammar or spelling mistakes, then yas know why. First off, thankyou to all who read the last chapter/s, and to those who reviewed. Your feedback fuels my brain to actually work. Also, thanks to GreyJedi for beta reading again for me. I feel quilty at the lengths of these chapters...must be a pain to proof read it all. I'm sorry GreyJedi!!**

**I don't own Jak and Daxter. If ya wanna try and sue me, I don't have much really...I can give ya my Praxis Hen, although I don't really think you'd want her to be honest...she's missing her tail feathers...but then again, she's so adorable (cuddles Praxis Hen to death). **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Twisting of Fate**

As the forest began to darken, strange noises could be heard through the trees. Strange noises being Daxter whinging and whining about numerous things at once. Although they'd spent since midday to dusk wandering through the forest, Erol was still intent on getting out sometime soon. Torn's words wouldn't leave him be, especially the part about losing himself in the wilderness. At the time the commander laughed it off, claiming Torn was just suffering from paranoia, but now that he was currently stuck in the wilderness, his old self began to unnerve him.

It hadn't been that long since Erol had found Simron, did the Ottsel wake up. The first thing he did when coming to was gasp loudly and point to Erol's forehead. Thinking something was terribly wrong; Erol had run around, trying to swat this "thing" from his head. It had only been when the man had calmed down, did he realise Simron's previous antics.

"You're bleeding. Let me fix it," the Black Ottsel had offered as he scurried over to Erol. And so Simron had cleaned and dressed the minor scratch on his partner's forehead. That had seemed like ages ago. Now they were pathetically stuck in some dark forest. Travelling by night through an unknown place such as this would have been a no-no in Erol's mind, but it had been _him_ who insisted they kept going.

"Please can we just stop for the night? I'm feeling aches and pains everywhere!" Skytha moaned, trailing in a slumping manner behind Erol. "If we're not careful, we could lose one another. Or worse, we may run into danger and some of us, if not all, could wind up dead!"

She hoped that would work, but Erol merely gave a sarcastic, sadistic laugh. It sent shivers down everyone's spines, even Erol's.

"We stop, we waste time. I'm sure _Jak_ never stopped," Erol hissed, forcing his way through an innocent bush, tearing branches out as he went.

"Jak has more sense than to wander about aimlessly in the dark! Face it, we're lost!" Skytha pointed out, inching past the broken and torn bush, hoping not to damage it further.

"Skytha, Skytha, Skytha…Jak has no sense whatsoever. I'm sure he kept going, and suddenly fell off a cliff, impaling himself on a jagged rock below. What fun that will be to discover!" he mocked, clapping his hands together in exaggeration. Little did he realise, that said cliff was closer than he anticipated. Within moments he was dangling off the side, screaming at Skytha to help him up.

"Can you see Jak's carcass down there?" Skytha teased, pulling up her comrade with the help of Simron and Daxter. After being saved from a certain impending death, Erol stood up, brushing himself down casually.

"That could've happened to anybody," he muttered, shoving past Sky and the two Ottsels, before disappearing into the darkness again.

"You'd think the fall would make him reconsider ambling about this time of night, wouldn't you?" Simron suggested, before the three made a move to retrieve their "leader".

Eventually after finding and nagging at Erol enough, the man decided to set up camp. They'd successfully made a campfire, prepared some survival food packets and devoured them instantly. Daxter admitted whole-heartedly to himself that he was starving. After having that run-in with the metal head, crashing and getting lost in the forest and traipsing for hours on end trying to find an exit, they had no time for food.

But now, with a full stomach again, Daxter curled up into a little ball beside the fire, not too close in fear he may ignite, especially with all that fur. It wasn't long before Simron joined his side, cuddling close looking like a pair of snoozing cats.

"Skytha, get some sleep." It was an order, one in which Skytha refused to take.

"No, I'm staying watch," she replied firmly, but Erol began laughing at the statement.

"No,I 'm staying watch. You get some rest."

"_No, I 'm_ staying watch. _You_ get some rest!" Skytha retorted, crossing her arms. Erol was in no mood to argue, and put his foot down, literally. The loud snapping of the branch beneath his shoe awoke Daxter from his sleep.

"How 'bout you both shut up and stay watch!" he cried, covering his eyes with a furry forearm. Erol scoffed back at him, but Skytha believed it was a smart idea.

"He has a point. I'll stay watch first; then I'll wake you at midway point for your watch."

"No, I'll go first; then wake you. Knowing you, you won't wake me up and let me sleep all night!" Erol responded, more loudly than he realised. This then woke up Simron, who muffled something out in annoyance.

"What?! No way! If you thought that I wouldn't wake you, then you obviously were thinking of not waking me for _my_ shift! You're so easy to read!" Skytha shouted, pointing at Erol accusingly from the other side of the campfire. The commander sneered, and pointed back at her.

"Don't lie to me, you were thinking that too! I know your secrets, Skytha! You wanted to stay watch all by yourself!" Erol growled, eye beginning to twitch in the dark.

"Settle it like adults and shut up! You're drawing unwanted attention!" Daxter shouted, pointing at a kanga rat peering at them all from a nearby bush. Erol did some frenzied movement with his arms, pulling a face and making a strange noise, all in the hopes of scaring the Kanga rat away. Luckily for him, it worked.

"Fine, whoever can kill that rat first, wins," Erol suggested, pointing to where the Kanga rat had previously been a second ago. Skytha looked horrified at the proposition.

"You'll kill an innocent animal just for this stupid game? If it means that much, then fine, you go first! But if you don't wake me," she finished that sentence by smashing a fist into her other hand. Making sure Erol understood the circumstances; she lay down beside a once again sleeping pair of Ottsels.

* * *

"No…don't fight them…you can't…win…"

Jak began to wake as a distressed voice filled his ears. He stirred blindly in the dark, trying to reach the lamp switch on the bedside table. Flicking it on, he saw Fionn tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling out things just barely audible to his ears.

"I can't run…if I leave you…I'll…fail…"

Thinking it best to wake the other man, Jak shifted from his bed and approached Fionn's, lowering a hand to nudge him awake. His hand faltered in midair when Fi began yelling loudly this time.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! I MUST PROTECT…NOO!" Jak's heart began racing, and he hesitated for a few seconds before finally deciding to wake the older man. Shaking him awake quickly, Fionn's eyes shot open, and he cried loudly, shuddering all over. Spotting Jak he grabbed him tightly around the neck, pulling him closer.

"Hey, Fionn…it's alright…it's just a dream," Jak offered, trying to shift out of the man's deathly, suffocating grip. Fionn shook his head rapidly against Jak's shoulder, tightening his hold.

"No, it happened…all of it happened…I failed him, and he died because of me! I murdered someone Jak!" Fionn cried, looking up at Jak, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"It was only a dream! Don't be so harsh on yourself!" Jak tried to force some sense into Fionn, but the man refused to listen.

"If I had only been stronger…I could have saved him! It's my entire fault! I'M SORRY FATHER! I COULDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE!" Fionn screamed, releasing Jak and clutching the sheets up to his chest instead. Jak shifted back uncomfortably, not sure exactly what he could say to the distraught man. He wasn't sure what was going on, and neither did he know why he cared. But leaving his new acquaintance in this state seemed utterly wrong.

"Hey now, it'll be ok. You can make amends Ro. Come here," Jak murmured sympathetically, seating himself down beside Fionn and pulling in him for a reassuring hug. It was awkward for him, showing intimate sympathy to someone other than Keira or Daxter. It seemed Fionn appreciated the support however, and relaxed in the embrace. "Is there anything you want to discuss? Getting it off your chest will help."

Fionn remained quiet, tears still falling down his cheeks. It was an odd sight for the blonde, never having witnessed a grown man cry like this. He agreed though that Fionn was an odd individual to begin with, so didn't dwell too much on it.

"My memory on that incident is slowly returning…it's becoming clear in my mind, and I hate it. It hurts so much to think on, to see it replaying over and over again. It's horrible…there must have been a reason I lost my memory…maybe this had something to do with it," Fionn whispered, sliding his eyes shut.

"Why do you think that?"

"What I remember…what I see, it's not pleasant at all! Although this man is still a blur in my mind, he's as vivid as ever. In my memory…the two of us were treading through sand silently. Why, I do not know…I only know, I had to protect him with my life. It was a promise I made to someone…"

"Your father?" Jak inquired, recalling Fionn mentioning his father in his previous rambling. Fionn opened his eyes to look at Jak, deep thought written on his face.

"Maybe…it seems familiar. But as we were walking, wolves attacked us. He told me to run, to save myself. I couldn't…I needed to save him! I tried, but the wolves scared me…I became petrified and stood motionless, watching as he was torn to shreds, yelling desperately for me to run. The only thing I could see and smell…his blood. Once the wolves had killed him, they turned to me…I can't remember anything after that. I must've escaped or I wouldn't be alive right now," Fionn explained in a soft voice, resting his head against Jak's chest.

"Been through a lot, eh? It's not your fault Fionn…even if you tried you couldn't outmatch a pack of wolves. You fulfilled this guy's wish and survived. I'm sure he'd be happy to at least know that," Jak said comfortingly, patting Fionn's back.

The two sat silently for a while, Fionn getting a grip on himself. When Jak felt it safe to leave his side, he checked the clock hanging on the wall. "3 AM Fi, we have a few more hours until morning. Try to get some more sleep. We have a big day ahead of us," Jak said, giving the distressed man a forced, warm smile.

He returned to his own bed, snuggling under the covers and sighing softly. Giving once last look at Fionn, Jak switched off the lamp, hoping to get a few more hours' shut-eye. He could still hear the other sniffling in the dark, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to drown him out.

Whatever Fionn-Ro had been involved in, he wasn't too fond of becoming apart of it. It always brought trouble, concerning himself in other's problems. Maybe he was just following his heart, but he regarded Fionn's problem as a dangerous one. This man lying near him had been through some form of trauma, before losing his mind to amnesia.

Jak tried to erase Fionn's chilling words, which his mind kept revisiting against his will. He had his own problems right now, and didn't need more weight on his shoulders. However, ever since this strange man had stumbled into Jak's life, he felt as though he were truly helping. It wasn't the same old fight the bad guy routine, but something different.

Regaining one's lost memories was a hard task, and Jak knew that quite well. But how Fionn seemed to be remembering things now by the blonde's side, seemed unnerving. It was as if destiny decided to screw around with him some more, perhaps. He settled on that theory, snuggling his face into the Inn pillow. He could still hear Rohit in the background, obviously trying to come to terms with it all. Jak felt that maybe it was necessary to leave the man and continue on alone.

The pain he could see Fionn struggling through, and to know he was the one unconsciously giving it to him, added a huge weight to his gut. Maybe just leaving the guy in his sleep was the best option.

'Thou shall not think down that path, Jak,' Light Jak whispered in his head, gliding smoothly down to rest beside him upon hearing Jak's inner thoughts. 'He has chosen you as his key. You are the only key that fits his locked memory. To abandon him when he needs you most, is a great sin,' Light finished, resting a cold palm softly on Jak's shoulder. He tensed at the motion, rethinking carefully about his own motives. He admitted Light Jak did have a point. It wasn't something new either.

'You're right…in some instances I suppose. But why me? Why am I this _'key'_? What makes _me_ so special?' Jak inquired, and Light laughed lightly, gliding around to Jak's other side and leaning in.

His white glowing eyes were surveying Jak's closely when he answered, "Fate has drawn two souls together. She has chosen you, Jak, to help this man. If you break this bond of fate now, you have shattered your true being. She has selected you for many cases, don't you remember? You are truly special. You saved everyone, _over_ and _over_. Their lives were held in your hands, and you rose from the threat and rescued them all. That is why you have been chosen again. Your strength of heart and will, most certainly will outmatch that of physical strength. No one has strength in all three areas as strong as your's, Jak," Light finished up, disappearing like a shimmering ghost into the darkness.

So Fate truly despised him, did she? Or maybe it was something else. Maybe these battles of wits and strength weren't out of hatred and torture. Maybe she was preparing him for a greater task ahead? The thought seemed to drift around his mind for a while, delving deeper into the meaning behind it all, until eventually he succumbed to sleep a second time that night.

Morning came relatively quickly, and Jak began to awaken, opening his eyes slowly. Above he noticed the dimly lit, pale beige ceiling of the inn-room, and groaned out loud. Another day had arrived already, by the looks of it. Rolling onto his side, Jak cast a weary gaze over to Fionn's empty bed. Sitting up abruptly, mind racing, he wondered where his companion could possibly be. All conclusions rushed to his head, some consisting of Fionn abandoning Jak, but the blonde shook that aside. Ro wouldn't leave him, not now anyway.

Listening intently, Jak heard the distant sound of a running shower somewhere down the Inn's hallway. From what he'd seen the night before, they'd been the only customers to stay the night. Judging by that fact, Jak supposed it had to be Fionn-Ro.

Removing himself from the tangled sheets, Jak left the Inn bed and approached the single window at the back of the room. Below the streets were bustling with early risers, those who obviously had work to attend to. Looking to the sky he spotted the newly risen sun, sending its warm rays across the town. Sighing, Jak pressed his forehead against the cool glass, sliding his eyes shut. What would this day bring? Fortune or misfortune? Would both he and Fionn be alive to see the setting sun again? He hated to ponder over it, but the chances of one of them dying today had its chances.

Ignoring the door opening behind him a little while later, Jak waited for the intruder to speak; when the person behind said nothing, the young man turned around. Beside the now closed door, stood Fionn, head bowed deeply at him silently.

"Fionn? What's going on?" Jak inquired, raising an eyebrow at the older elf.

"I'm sorry Jak," Fionn replied in a whisper, choosing to keep his head down.

"What for? You've done nothing wrong," the blonde murmured, leaning back against the window. The cool glass pressed against any exposed skin sent shivers up his spine.

"For last night. I should have controlled myself better. This is why I do not drink. I cannot hold my liquor," Fionn answered.

"Don't worry about it. I forced you to have a drink, so it's my fault. Now, we should be head-"

"I'm sorry for…waking you last night too. I was out of line," Fionn interrupted Jak, his voice wavering weakly. Jak shook his head, wandering over to his comrade. Not only were Fionn's apologies getting old, but Jak was also tired of seeing Fionn's bowing head. Placing a hand on either side of Fionn's face, Jak forced him to look up.

"It. Doesn't. Matter. Now as I was saying, we should get going. We have far to travel today. If we leave now, we'll get further before nightfall," Jak instructed, releasing Fionn's face and striding past him without another word. He left their room, carrying on silently down the wooden floored hallway leading to the stairs. Taking them down, he entered the mini bar that seemed almost empty. The barman had been replaced by a younger man, still with the previous host' body build and facial features. From the resemblance this must be the owner's son.

"Good morning. Rest well?" the apparent son asked kindly, stepping up to the counter when Jak approached. Jak sighed heavily, glancing towards the stairs as Fionn began descending them.

"Was alright. Quite comfortable in fact," Jak replied, showing only a small interest in the conversation while he returned their room key.

"Good to hear. Care to partake in breakfast? Our chief's waiting outback for an order I believe," the son laughed, his eyes turning to upside-down arches (a manga thing). Jak weighed the pros and cons of staying for breakfast, deciding to at least eat something before leaving. It had been a well-known rule to eat when one can when travelling. With an unplanned trek such as Jak's, who knew when they'd receive their next meal?

"Sure, gimme your special. Make that two specials," Jak added as an afterthought, eying Fionn out the corner of his eye. Slipping a few coins across the counter, Jak led his quiet companion to a booth and sat down. "We'll eat breakfast and gather some information before setting out. The morning's still early, so we have a long day ahead." Grabbing Fionn's backpack off the older man, Jak pulled out his map. If they left this town heading west, they were to meet another dirt road of some description. This dirt road went on for a couple of miles, before spanning out in two directions, much like a fork in the road. The terrain looked grassy, but Jak noticed elevated landmarks and frowned. Unable to decide what they were, he calculated the distance they had to travel to reach the next town. It looked the furthest thus far.

"We'll need plenty of water and possibly some food," Jak stated simply, folding the map up and replacing it to the bag. Handing Fi's bag back to him, the two waited patiently for their meals to arrive. Close to five minutes later the barman's son wandered over to them with a tray.

"Pancakes with syrup are today's special. I hope you like pancakes," the son said merrily, placing two plates of food and two mugs of tea down. He bowed at them before returning to his post at the counter. Digging into their food, the plates were wiped clean fairly quickly. Jak had downed his tea within a matter of minutes, but Fionn was happily nursing his own.

"Such a loving taste, wouldn't you agree?" Fi murmured, taking a sip of hot tea and smiling. From the speed he was drinking it; Jak felt they'd be here all day. Ushering his comrade along a bit, encouraging him to drink faster against all protests, the two finally exited the inn. Outside the air was chilly, a light breeze now and again making it nippier. Holding back complaints, Jak proceeded to lead the way down the paved street, noticing the lack of zoomers or cars. It felt like a clean town; maybe the missing zoomers and their exhaust fumes were a part of it.

Eventually Jak spotted a group of people around his age standing amongst a small, wooden structure resembling a bus stop. They were chatting to each other, unaware of the duo's presence. Clearing his throat, Jak stepped forward to make himself known.

"Excuse me, I need directions. I need to exit this town and travel west. What's the best route?" Jak asked, unfolding the map and showing the group his destination. One of them with long, reddish brown hair stepped closer, possibly the leader, and took the map inspecting it.

"Hmm, you want to go to Karmiin city, right? If you're going on foot it'll take you a while. There are three ways to get there. You've noticed this fork right?" the leader asked, his voice deep and calm while he indicated this "fork" on the map. Jak nodded, and leaned in when the other elf began explaining the three possible routes. "First route," the leader stated, putting his index finger on the small brown line representing a dirt road, "is the longest but safest. You travel for a few hours before finding a small roadside inn. They take in travellers for the night, or who just need a rest."

Jak nodded, hoping Fionn was listening to this important information as well. He wasn't in the mood for explaining it to the other man. "Second, not the quickest or safest, but this route is also used commonly by travellers," the redhead said, sliding his finger along the other dirt road line. It was almost a direct path to Karmiin city, without any resting facilities however. The path seemed shorter than the other dirt road, and Jak began debating which one they should take.

"Finally, this last route is the quickest, but at a cost, most dangerous. Isn't that right guys?" he muttered at his group standing behind him. They all started nodding and agreeing aloud, before the leader began explaining just why this path was dangerous. "There isn't a road along this way. And if you look closely, you'd see some mountain ranges. Each of the marked roads goes around the outside of the mountains, but this route takes you directly through the valley. No one lives out there so if you run into trouble, don't expect someone to save you. It's the fastest way however, so it shouldn't take you as long," the leader finished, returning the map back into Jak's hands.

"Thanks for your time," Jak said, bidding the group farewell and wandering towards the town's west exit. Fionn was following behind, playing with a strap on his backpack mindlessly. Jak wasn't sure whether Fionn had listened at all to those directions, and stopped to find out.

"Did you take that in?" he asked, his voice dead serious. Fionn smiled at him, nodding his head like a child.

"Sure Jak. I have keen hearing so do not worry. So which path are we taking?" he asked after reassuring Jak he knew what was going on. Jak pulled out the map again, pointing at the narrow space between the mountains.

"The valley. We don't have time to waste," Jak replied, earning a shocked expression from the older man. Ignoring any potential arguments, Jak hurriedly found some supply shops, stocking up on water and food before returning back to the west exit. Taking one last look at the town of Venrah, he departed with Fionn close to his heels.

* * *

**Corad: Heh, don't yas hate it when you type something out in this fanfiction edit thingie, and then when ya hit "save changes" it deletes it? I sure do...(eye twitch) I can't remember what happened in this chapter...something about dreams or something...all I can safely say is, Fionn is an idiot.  
Fionn: (teary eyed)  
Corad: Aww look, he's happy!  
Sharok: Those are tears of grief you moron.  
Corad: Oh...I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. If I had more time I'd reread it now like I normally do, but since I'm disorganised, pathetically tired and craving coffee, I feel I don't have time before Bleach is on. Besides, stupid Potter snuck up on me again, and got me hooked. I told myself before I started reading HP7, that I wouldn't get addicted to it again...so much for that promise (rolls eyes). As a result, all my dust covered Harry books have been pulled out from my err..."book" stack. So alas, they're being read once again...(clears throat) enough pointless rambling, if any of you have any comments you'd like to share, requests or anything along those lines, feel free to review. Now that's all sorted, I'll see you all later, my fellow readers :D**


	9. Through The Crevice We Go

**Corad: Hehehehe, another chapter update. Hopefully this chapter's more interesting, not to mention informing. There are a few clues in this chapter for those bothering to guess Fionn's species. Thankyou to all who have reviewed the last chapter, and to those who have read too. A huge thanks to my beta reader GreyJedi for putting up with my unproof-read chapters :D**

**Naughty Dog owns Jak and Daxter, JakLover owns Skytha, Some Dude owns Simron and Poor old Fionn is owned by me...man I feel sorry for the guy -.- **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Through The Crevice We Go**

Cold air blew gently against Skytha's face, and she shifted on the ground, trying to hide her head. She'd been used to cold mornings out in the wasteland, but even then she'd had a thick blanket covering her. This particular morning she didn't have a blanket, and she began to wonder why. Maybe Sharok had taken it from her, or it'd blown off in the night. It was then it came to her, and she sat up completely awake.

"Damn…I slept through my shift!" she cursed, gazing around the small camp. Both Ottsels were still sleeping soundly beside her, and off to the side Erol sat hunched over, head bowed down low with his back facing her. She frowned, feeling angry that Erol had failed to wake her for watch duty.

"You were supposed to wake me," she muttered darkly a few moments later, sitting beside Erol and glaring at him. He had his knees to his chest, arms resting around his knees with his face hidden in them. He said nothing. "Speak to me Erol…I told you to wake me. You can't do everything on your own you know," Skytha spoke quietly but forcefully, hoping not to wake Daxter and Simron.

Finally Erol lifted his face, giving Skytha a long stare, before sighing loudly. "I tried to wake you, but you refused to come around," he lied, hoping she'd buy it. Whether Skytha knew Erol was lying, she didn't say. Instead she nodded her head sadly.

"Just know one thing…you don't need to do all the work. Don't forget I'm here too…I'm a warrior myself Erol. I've been taught to guard and protect not only myself but also the wolf pups back home. Not once have I lost to a predator," Skytha murmured softly, squeezing Erol's shoulder gently before standing up. She moved to gather up her belongings in their shared bag, before waking up the sleeping Ottsels with a hard nudge.

"Hey, hey! Watch the fur!" Daxter shouted, waking up and smacking Skytha's hand away from his head. She chuckled down at him, ruffling his fur again affectionately.

"Not a morning person, Daxter?" she asked slyly, raising an eyebrow at the orange mass at her feet. Daxter groaned in reply, sitting up and stretching his arms. Simron still lay curled in a ball, but was awake at least.

"If we're all awake, we should go. Jak's becoming further out of reach," Erol informed seriously, standing up suddenly. He turned briefly to Skytha, his eyes looking somewhat distant, before breaking eye contact with her. He waited for no response from the other three, and wandered off through the bush out of sight. Thinking it best to follow, Skytha urged the two Ottsels to get up, and jogged after him, both Daxter and Simron hot on her trail.

They caught up to Erol within seconds, the commander picking his way slowly through the vegetation. "Are you ok Erol…you seem quiet this morning," Skytha asked in concern, trying to walk side by side with him. It proved difficult thanks to all the trees and bushes, and she gave up, choosing to stay behind.

"I'm fine," he replied impassively, leading them to a rough looking track. Without another word he led the three down the path, being mindful of low-lying branches and such. It felt like hours had passed until he spoke up without warning.

"You're right Skytha…I shouldn't do all the work on my own. You needed your rest, and I couldn't deprive you of it. You are our navigator after all," Erol muttered, ducking under a low branch. Skytha ducked too, keeping silent hoping Erol would continue. He didn't though, and she bit her lower lip nervously. Should she say something? It didn't feel like her place to say anything.

"Don't worry about it Erol! I'm sure Sky appreciated that kind gesture!" Simron piped up, feeling the tension in the air. Erol gave a "humph" in reply, giving Daxter a place to put in his two cents worth.

"Yeah, and since Skytha's now refreshed and all, she can get us out of here!" Daxter shouted enthusiastically, bringing up the rear of their single trekking line. Skytha stopped in her tracks upon hearing Daxter's statement, and pulled out her Yin Yang pendant, gazing down at it in deep thought while the Ottsels overtook her.

"What are you doing? We need to keep moving," Erol said bluntly, halting his movements when he heard Skytha stop. She raised her eyes to him, before chanting the precursor text written on the pendant. Pain erupted along her muscles, distorting them out of shape along her bones. Skin was stretched, hair sprouting across her entire body while she transformed into a wolfish beast. Standing well back, the Ottsels and Erol remained silent, speechless at the display.

"My scent will navigate us. I should be able to smell Jak," Skytha explained after her wolfish transformation was complete. Erol just stared at her while she lifted her head, sniffing the air carefully. A sweet smell of blood, sweat and eco filled her senses, reminding her of Jak. So he had been here. Trying to locate the direction the blonde had gone was more difficult, but she finally concluded he'd taken a west approach.

"He's headed west. I can smell his trail although very faint. And, it seems he's either travelling with company, or it's following him," Skytha brought up, having just picked up Fionn's scent too. She growled deeply, lowering her nose to the ground to sniff at the moist earth. "It's a foreign scent. I can't tell what it is," she muttered darkly, frowning at her discovery. Erol shoved past a few branches to stand beside her.

"So Jak's in trouble?" he inquired, squatting down beside his female comrade.

"Not necessarily. Like I said, he may be travelling with this foreign scented being, or he may be the one following _it_. Either way we should follow his path and with a bit of luck, find him," Skytha replied, her green eyes glancing down along the dirt and leaves littering the ground. She could make out faint footprints, resembling the blonde's shoe size, but nothing else. Whatever it was following Jak, it was either too light to leave prints or it had been airborne.

"Let's use this information to our advantage. Skytha, lead the way," Erol commanded, straightening up again. The four set off walking again, Erol grabbing Skytha's discarded bag and slinging it across his own back. The forest around them was unusually quiet. Only occasionally would some leaves rustle thanks to the wind, but all other forms of life were gone. Skytha believed the wildlife were smarter than hanging around her wolfish form. After all, she could easily slay smaller animals than herself if chosen.

"How much longer Sky?" Daxter shouted behind her, and the brown wolf lifted

her head sniffing the air again.

"New scents are in the far distance. These are other elfish, so I assume the forest will end within an hour or so," she called back, treading lightly through some mud. She noticed a deep footprint, and chuckled quietly to herself. It looked like Jak had misplaced his foot and had tripped. Although, judging by the fact that the rest of the mud was unharmed, he must've caught himself before impact.

Spending the next hour traipsing quickly and silently through the remainder of the forest, sunlight was finally seen up ahead through the trees. A feeling of joy rushed to Skytha, and she bounded the rest of the way, leaving the two Ottsels and Erol struggling to keep up. Stopping just outside the forest's edge, she glanced wearily at all the lumber equipment, not to mention the lumberjacks.

Each of the workers had stopped their labour, and was giving Skytha worried looks. From their expressions, they either didn't come into contact with wolves very often, or they hated the beasts. Skytha chose the latter when two of the larger men began moving towards her, axes gripped tightly in their gloved hands ready to strike.

Cowering back from the men, Erol strode past her and blocked the lumberjacks' advances. "Stop, she's tame. If you try to harm her, I'll have no choice," Erol sneered, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at one of the men's chest. He stopped immediately, eyes growing wide at the appearance of a gun.

"We thought it was here to cause trouble," the lumberjack with the gun aimed at him muttered, pointing to Skytha who had taken up residence behind Erol.

"Well, she isn't. Now move aside. We're in a hurry," Erol demanded with a hint of venom in his voice, and the two lumberjacks shifted out of the way. The commander turned to Skytha, Daxter and Simron, waving with his arm to get moving again. Following orders, the three trotted after Erol along a dirt road towards a small village in the distance.

"Thanks Erol," Skytha said gratefully, glancing back at the workers, a few of them still eying her uneasily. It'd been a close call, but thanks to Erol no causalities had occurred.

"My duty is to protect you. Think nothing of it," Erol responded simply, picking up his pace to reach the village faster. Upon entering the town, the citizens stopped and stared at the four; most eyes were set upon Skytha, the remainder on the two Ottsels. Erol felt relieved that for once people chose to ignore him, and deciding it best to create an alias for himself, stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where now?" he asked, his brown eyes lingering along each of the many small wooden buildings lining the dirt street. Skytha sniffed the air, picking up a whiff of Jak's scent coming from a nearby take out restaurant. Wandering over to the store, she indicated with a flick of her head inside, telling Erol Jak had been there. Nodding in approval, Erol pushed open the door, telling Skytha to remain outside with Daxter and Simron.

Inside the store it was fairly small, and by the set up of tables and such, Erol knew it was a restaurant of sorts. It seemed likely Jak had been here after spending who knew how long in the forest. Pushing those thoughts aside, he stepped up to the counter, ringing the bell sitting beside him. Within moments a lady appeared through the back kitchen door, a cheerful smile directed at her new customer.

"How may I help you?" she asked kindly, leaning on the counter.

"My name is…Er…R…Ra…" Erol's mind worked overtime to create a decent enough alias that someone such as this woman would buy and his memory found the perfect name. One of his distant guard rookies from years back had been called Razi, but that young man had died an unfortunate death on his first day. So deciding to "borrow" his name for the time being, Erol gave a reassuring smile to the lady. "My name is Razi. I'm here looking for a man named Jak. By any chance, have you seen him?"

The lady's eyes opened wide, and she gasped loudly. "Yes! Yes, he was here yesterday! Him and his new friend bought some breakfast. Poor things had been out in the forest all night," the shop owner replied, looking concerned over the memory of a starving Jak.

"Hmm, and do you know where he's headed? This is very important," Erol pressed on, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. The lady shook her head sadly, looking away.

"They didn't say. That Jak fellow said he was on a pilgrimage. The only other way out of this town is the West road. Try the next town…someone there may have seen him," the lady responded helpfully, and Erol bowed his head slightly in thanks.

"Your time was appreciated," he said quickly, turning to leave. The lady was about to offer him some breakfast, but Erol was out the door before the words even left her mouth. Stepping back outside, the commander spotted Skytha huddled in a narrow alley across the street. Jogging over to her, he kneeled on the dusty ground.

"He's been here. From what the lady inside that diner said, he left yesterday morning. We have a quite a way to catch up. Skytha, I need you to track his scent again," Erol murmured, keeping his voice down so as not to attract attention. Skytha gave him a bleating glance, and cocked her head to the side.

"The people here don't appreciate wolves in their village. I've been the target of stones, Erol. Do you think it's _wise_ for me to make another appearance?" she asked, still feeling the pain from the rocks thrown at her. Erol sighed and patted her head softly.

"If I'm with you, they won't throw anything. If they do, they can expect to have their heads blown off," the commander reassured, whipping out his pistol again and spinning it around his fingers. "And just for the record, call me Razi in public. I needed an alias."

Skytha suddenly began laughing, howling uncontrollably at Erol's words. "Razi? Great name Erol. We once had a total idiot named that in our wolfish pack, but he went on this same expedition Jak's going on a while ago, and never came back. No surprise really," she laughed, and Erol gave her a horrified look.

"Are you sure it was Razi?! No…it can't be…I was told he died!" Erol snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. So it seemed there was a possibility his long lost subordinate hadn't died after all. At least that was a tiny fraction of weight removed from his conscience. "Well, regardless. I'm known as Razi from now on. Got that you two?" the red head asked, looking down at the two Ottsels huddled behind Skytha's hind legs. They nodded in agreement, and Erol stood up again, motioning for Skytha to begin her hunt once more.

It had only taken a few stops along the road before Skytha had a clear indication on Jak's direction. The scents lead them out of the town and down another dirt road towards a barn like structure sitting in solitude beside the road. They were about to bypass the barn altogether since Jak's scent carried on down the path, until a man appeared suddenly, waving at them to stop.

"Hang on ye fellas! Wouldn't be headin' out there on foot!" the man bellowed, striding up to Erol, the Ottsels and the wolf. He peered down at the furrier members of this strange group, before speaking with Erol. "Canyons lie ahead. Best take a leaper. Them best for leaping o'er things," the enthusiastic man said, demonstrating a lurching movement with his upper body and arms, much resembling a dive. Erol believed the man thought they didn't know what 'leaping' meant, the way he was acting.

"I'm not sure," Erol began, but Skytha stepped forward, looking up at him.

"We don't need one Razi!" she barked, and Erol stared down at her with an eyebrow raised. The rancher was startled at this talking beast, and shuffled back a few feet in alarm. "Trust me."

Erol couldn't deny her wish, and shook his head at the man. "We'll be fine thanks. Maybe another time," Erol said, trying to sound polite. The rancher shrugged his shoulders and disappeared back inside his barn, leaving an opening for Skytha.

"Follow me," she instructed, and sprinted down the dirt road away from the barn and the town. Erol struggled to keep up, his body already feeling weary from lack of sleep, and was panting hard by the time Skytha stopped. They were fairly far from the barn, and Erol could see the canyon like terrain clearer now. It didn't look inviting, especially in his current state, but he knew there was no stopping. The only way to go was forward.

"We can alternate between foot and air," Skytha explained, before carrying on slowly along the road. Daxter and Simron were keeping surprisingly quiet while they followed Skytha, and Erol was silently cursing to himself, wondering how far he could actually walk without passing out from exhaustion. By the time they reached the rocky ground at the beginning of the canyons, Erol felt his body protesting against the strain. The dirt road had gone, so there was no clear path to direct them through this barren land.

As the rocky terrain became uneven and harder to walk on, the group slowed their pace immensely. The sun had risen quite high, burning holes in their backs as they traipsed along, picking their way around natural, rocky structures. Half an hour into the actual canyon, Erol collapsed, slumping silently to the ground. It was Daxter who noticed, and alerted Skytha who had been leading the way. She rushed back, sniffing at his face with her cold nose in concern.

"I'm ok…" Erol groaned, dragging himself to his feet again. He looked thoroughly worn out, bags had begun appearing under his eyes and he struggled to stay standing. Feeling anxiety rack her body, Skytha motioned for Erol and the two Ottsels to get on her back. Daxter and Simron obeyed without a problem, feeling exhausted themselves, but Erol shook his head. "Forget it…you can't carry us all," he muttered, but Skytha snapped at him.

"Stop whining and get on! You're in no state to walk _or_ argue, Erol. This was part of our plan anyway. If you happen to collapse again and we fail to notice, what'll happen? Just get on," she growled firmly, and Erol decided to waste no energy arguing with her. Straddling Skytha's furry back, he gripped onto her shoulders tightly, shifting his weight to sit more comfortably behind the two Ottsels. Flapping her wings, Skytha began sprinting hard along the rocky ground. She took flight quickly, her paws leaving the hard ground behind. They had only just really entered the canyon, and Skytha chose to fly over the cliffs and peaks', thinking a more direct route was better.

Flying upwards along the tall cliff faces, she appeared in the clear sky, far from the ground. "Make sure you hold on tightly," she warned, navigating her way smoothly through the dry air. Daxter and Simron were shaking uncontrollably, feeling nauseous about their current height. Erol remained silent, slumping ever so slightly towards Simron who was situated directly in front of him. They flew quickly through the deserted, cloud free sky for a while, Skytha's steady flapping wings a constant, calming beat in Erol's ears. He sighed tiredly, closing his eyes to rest them momentarily.

"How much further?" Daxter asked, gazing down at the deep gorges below them. He was glad they hadn't trekked by foot down there. It seemed too dark in those crevices; anything could be lurking down there. Skytha was about to reply when Simron gave a started cry, followed by Daxter.

"What is it?!" Skytha shouted in worry, unable to see behind her head. She felt a shift in body weight on her back, and her fears were answered when Daxter replied loudly in her ear.

"Your commander's fallen asleep and he's crushing us!" Daxter whined, feeling Erol's spiky hair tickling his cheek. Simron's situation was the worst, considering he was being completely squashed by Erol's chest. That was the least of Skytha's concerns though.

"Make sure he's stable. If he slips off, I can't guarantee I'll be able to catch him," Skytha yelled over the wind in her ears. Both Ottsels agreed to keep an eye on him, and she chose to fly slower and more carefully. About midpoint they decided to take a rest, Skytha's back aching and her wing joints tired from flying for so long. Soaring gracefully down to the ground, her paws padded quietly along the ground to stop her momentum.

After coming to a halt, Erol slid off her back and landed in a heap on the ground, sleeping soundly. Simron remained close to his partner's side, while Daxter scurried off to inspect the surrounding area for enemies. Skytha took the time to morph back into an elf and rest, and pulled out her water bottle, sipping it now and again. 'Halfway there…' she thought lowly, directing her attention to the sky. The sun had been moving higher since they began, and the heat was intensifying. Skytha knew it would be far worse when the sun reached midpoint in the sky, and urged herself to keep going just to beat it. From the position of the sun though, there was only around 1 hour until midday.

Some time had passed since the rest stop had taken place, and the area surrounding the remaining three seemed too quiet for comfort. It was hard to explain, but Skytha felt an uneasy presence watching them. Deciding to change back into a wolf to be on the safe side, she crouched low, containing her screams inside. Once morphed, she gazed around the canyon, squinting into the dark crevices lining along the tall, rocky walls.

"Everything ok?" Simron perked up, noticing Skytha's change in mood. He had been fanning Erol's face with his paw for the past 15 minutes, trying to cool his sleeping comrade down. Switching her attention onto the black Ottsel, she frowned, laying her ears back against her head.

"No…we're not alone. Where's Daxter?" As if on queue, Daxter appeared from behind a far boulder, screaming in panic. He was dashing quickly along the rocky ground, eyes widened in fear.

"Metal Heads!" he managed to scream, alerting the two conscious members of their party as he neared. From behind Skytha noticed a large group of middle-sized metal heads rushing after Daxter, and she felt her heart speed up.

"Simron! Wake up Erol and get the hell out of here! Daxter, you go too!" she yelled, running at the metal heads fiercely, her head lowered. Long, pointy fangs beamed in the sunlight, powerful paws tapping along the ground as she ran. She refused to let these beasts take anyone. As she went into combat against the 15 or so metal heads, Simron and Daxter were shaking their commander awake, screaming in panic.

Weary lids opened slowly, and Erol sat up, groaning. "Where are we?" he asked sleepily, resting his forehead in an open palm. Simron pulled on his arm desperately, Daxter yelling out their situation loudly. Snapping his eyes open completely, Erol leapt up, glancing around to locate Skytha amongst all the rocks and walls. He heard yelping towards a nearby fissure, and made a move to help her but was stopped by Simron, panicked eyes staring up at him.

"It's too dangerous! She told us to run!" he shouted, attempting to pull Erol away. Erol refused to budge; staring in the direction his wolfish friend was currently battling for her life. Annoyed at Erol's stubbornness, Daxter grabbed his other arm, and both the Ottsels worked together to drag Erol away to safety.

Meanwhile, Skytha had taken down three of the beasts, and was beginning to feel the pressure. She'd used up most her energy by now, and felt her limbs starting to shake weakly. 'Come on…give me strength…I can't die here. Erol might die out here too…and…' her brother's face flashed in her mind, smiling warmly at her. 'I won't break my promise Sharok. Don't worry,' she thought to herself, gathering up some more strength at the thought of Sharok.

Snapping her head behind her, she caught an offending metal head in the neck, jaws digging deep into its main artery. Blood and eco exploded in her mouth, spraying across her eyes and blinding her for a split second. As that metal head crumpled to the canyon ground, dead, another had taken up offence to her left. It gave a menacing screech, leaping at her and swiping thick claws into her side. Howling in pain, she brought up her spiked tail, whipping aggressively into the metal head's face, tearing bits of flesh from its skull. The beast skidded back, shrieking in pain, before retreating into the darkness of a nearby fissure. A few of the metal heads began to retreat, and only 6 remained, snarling hungrily at her.

"I won't hold back. Retreat if you value your life," she growled at them, feeling cornered by the more courageous of the beasts. None seemed to take her words seriously, and all leapt forward. Unable to fend off all 6 metal heads at once, she was thrown roughly to the ground, head connecting with a dull thump against the rocky surface. The metal heads were pinning her down, snarling and hissing at her, and she felt her mind explode.

'Get out of the way! You want to see you brother again, don't you?!' her wolfish voice broke out, forcing Skytha aside and taking control. Her eyes narrowed, a dark glint appearing in the green orbs. Kicking her hind legs up powerfully, she threw two metal heads off her, and twisted around onto her stomach. She jumped up; throwing another beast that had jumped on her back off, and ran towards the nearby canyon wall.

The beasts naturally followed her, not yet ready to give up their hunt. She could hear them hot on her tail, screeching angrily from behind. Once she came to a halt at the canyon wall, she turned around, back arched and head lowered. Her teeth were bared, low growls emitting from deep within her throat as she waited for the metal heads to attack. In a blink of an eye, the first metal head leapt, its powerful hind legs giving it great speed. Lowering her front legs to the ground, the offending beast connected with her upper back and shoulders, digging fangs into her fur sharply. She kept back a whimper, and sprang her upper body into the air using her lowered front legs as springs. This managed to toss the beast off her, and it slammed hard against the wall in the near vicinity. It lay winded for a few moments, giving headway for another beast to charge into attack. Doing to same, she was left with only four opponents. By now the remaining metal heads realised her tactics, and spread themselves around her, all leaping at the same time.

Unable to fight them off, she snapped her jaws at them, hoping to frighten them into retreat. Failing, they continued in their assault, tackling her heavily to the ground. Wolfish Skytha forced her host back into control, and she cried out, feeling a throbbing pain erupt along her spine and inside her skull. These beasts were not about to give up, and she felt her strength begin to slip away again. Struggling beneath the beasts, trying to break free from their grasps, she heard a deep, low bark-like sound coming from atop the canyon cliff.

The metal heads stopped attacking to briefly look towards the sky, and one by one began to flee, screeching in panic and horror. Skytha managed to look up just in time to see a white furry animal, smaller than herself, look intently down at her before disappearing in a strange mist. Unable to comprehend what had just happened, she lay panting heavily, head resting on the solid ground. Maybe her mind was hallucinating after losing so much energy. But then, as she tried to stand, a familiar scent filled her nose and she looked towards the canyon's upper cliff again, eyes wide in shock.

"No…it can't be…what…was it that thing?" she mumbled, hoping to see this furry animal again. But it was gone, and she lowered her head, hoping to catch another whiff of that strange, yet familiar scent. With no luck, she gave up and wondered off to find Erol, Daxter and Simron. Finding them huddled inside a shallow cave in the rocky cliff face, she approached quietly, collapsing beside them and letting out a shuddering breath.

"They're gone…we're safe for now," she muttered in exhaustion, closing her eyes gently. Erol reached out a hand, stroking her furry neck, indicating he was thoroughly grateful for her help. "Those metal heads refused to give up, but…unless my eyes were deceiving me, something came to my rescue. It was…a white animal…larger than Daxter and Simron, but smaller than myself. It looked almost wolfish though," she whispered softly, her muscles limp and resting.

Erol raised an eyebrow, glancing out the small cave's bright entrance. "You sure?"

"I'm sure…the metal heads feared it and ran. I only caught a glimpse before it disappeared too, but I've…its scent, it's one I've smelt recently," Skytha finished, opening her eyes at last to see Erol's reaction. He remained silent, looking at the ground thoughtfully, a hand rubbing at his chin.

"I understand. Let's just hope this thing's friendly…for Jak's sake…" The group fell into an uneasy silence at the thought, before Erol broke it by standing up. "We should get going. I'm rested enough for now…we can't waste any more time," he murmured, and Skytha lifted herself from the floor, trotting out the cave after Erol. Simron and Daxter followed wordlessly, Simron concerned for Erol's health and Daxter worrying over Jak. If what Skytha had said was true, Daxter just prayed to the precursors that Jak would be all right. Making a move to walk by foot, Skytha blocked Erol's path, her heavy stance telling the commander she would not move.

"We waste time walking. Get on," she instructed, and without protest this time, Erol lifted himself onto her furry back, pulling up the two Ottsels to sit in front of him. Skytha took flight immediately afterwards, the sun already in the centre of the bright sky. It would be hot up there, but they had no choice, they realised. Spreading her massive wings, Skytha gained height, speeding through the air, breaking the mild wind rushing at her. Her mind raced from the previous battle, right up to the sudden appearance of that strange animal. If her suspicions were true, she hoped Jak would be ok.

* * *

**Corad: Tres is one crazy dude...ain't that right Tres-man?  
Tres: Negative.  
Corad: What? Sure you are! I mean, there are many examples of why you're crazy...  
Tres: Name One.  
Corad: Um...there was that time...no wait, that was Abel...that time you tried to fight that vampire Mermaid! Now that was crazy!  
Tres: My duty is to eliminate threats.  
Corad: Yeah, but it was crazy anyway!  
Tres: Negative.  
Corad: What does that even mean? Explain it to me!  
Tres: Negative.  
Corad: Daarrgghhh!! (starts yanking out hair)  
Sharok: Just give up Corad...he's a machine. He doesn't speak sense.  
Tres: Negative. I speak more sense than you.  
Sharok: What did you say?! Alright, it's on robo-man! You're going down!  
Tres: Negative. You are already down.  
Corad: This will probably take a while, so I'll end this now to save you all the insanity which will undoubtedly happen. I hope you all enjoyed this, and if you want to review, feel free. I'll be shortening the chapters soon too, since they're getting a little too long. Well, until nextime, I'll see you all later :D**


	10. The Valley's Depths

**Corad: Oh man, this hasn't been updated in years -.-' Sorry for the long wait guys! Don't worry, I haven't died yet...  
Sharok: Unfortunately...  
Corad: Hey!! Thankyou to everyone who is reading, and thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate your time :) A huge thanks to my beta reader, Grey-San, for correcting all my mistakes. For those who need to be refreshed on what's happened recently, Jak and Fionn have left Venrah Town, and are on their way to the valley separating them from the nearest major city. Erol and co have just passed through the canyons on their way to Venrah. Anyhow, I hope this chapter is ok for you all. I'll try to update sooner next time. **

**Jak and Daxter is property of Naughty Dog. Skytha (c) Jaklover, Lenna (c) Mystic Midnight, Simron (c) Some Dude, Fionn and Sharok (c) Corad. Any other crazy minor OCs belong to me too...**

**SPOILER FOR DAXTER (PSP Game). If you have not played/finished Daxter, and do not want to be spoiled, then feel free to request another version of this chapter (via email/review/PM). It's easy to remove the spoiler, since it was just an example I used in one of Daxter's many rants. Just thought I'd point that out in case :) **

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Valley's Depths  
**

The huge valley before them seemed to stretch far into the distance, and Jak stood back in awe, the present breeze gently brushing his hair backwards. After having left the town of Venrah, the duo had walked along the dirt road indicated on their map. The road had led them quite far from the last town, and had taken them through a small forest before opening up at a steep cliff. The path didn't disappear like he'd expected, but branched off in two opposite directions. The left road took him through the longest but safest pass with an Inn located midway for weary travellers. To his right, lay the other path; the path that was shorter than the left route, but your safety would be at risk. However, both of these paths were safer to use, rather than heading directly into the valley.

"Are you sure about this Jak?" Fionn uttered, walking up to the edge of the high cliff, staring down at the green scenery below. Jak glanced back at the forest they'd just emerged from, then to each of the two dirt paths disappearing off into the distance behind the mountain ranges. There were two mountain ranges with a wide valley between them. On the other side of each mountain range lay the roads, but Jak knew which route he had to take.

Approaching the edge beside Fionn, Jak squatted on the ground, peering over the cliff trying to judge the distance from the ground. It would be a difficult climb, much easier to fly down there if he had the choice. He was certain his injured wolf wing would refuse to hold him in the air, and his light eco supply was running low; too risky to use Light Jak.

"We have no choice. Just stick by me, and we'll be fine. The valley doesn't look too threatening now, does it?" Jak asked, giving Fi a sly smile. The older man gave Jak a fleeting look, before nodding his head in agreement. "Good, now let's go. There's a stream or something down there. We'll take a break once we reach it," Jak pointed out, indicating with an outstretched hand towards a narrow, long winding creek.

Facing his back to the valley, Jak began to lower himself carefully over the cliff, gripping the rock face tightly. Easing himself down, he corrected his footing and moved each hand with care, double-checking he had a firm grip before moving his next limb. Fionn remained on the cliff top, looking terrified.

"Are you sure this is safe? I don't want to die Jak!" he protested weakly, and Jak raised his eyes to look at him.

"It's safe if you're careful Fi. Come on, we're wasting time!" Jak ushered, increasing the distance between himself and his comrade. Eventually Fionn began to lower himself down over the cliff face, moving carefully so he wouldn't fall. Both knew if they fell from this height, they'd probably die of shock before actual impact to the ground. It was a thought they both disliked to dwell upon, but knowing those facts assured they took things slowly and carefully.

Two-thirds down the cliff face they came across a small rock platform. Whether it had been formed naturally or someone had cut into the rock face as a rest stop, Jak didn't care. He was just thankful it'd been there, and sat down to regain some of his breath. Sweat was slicking his hands, and for the past twenty metres or so, he found it increasingly difficult to keep a firm grip.

"Please make this end," Fionn panted, landing on the small platform beside Jak. He stumbled over to his blonde friend, his legs shaking vigorously. Jak was surprised the man had managed to keep from falling, judging by how nervous he was. Tearing his gaze away from Fionn's trembling legs, he looked the man in the eye.

"We have about a third left to climb. Good job so far," he said, hoping to improve his companion's shaken up spirits. Fionn gave him a weak smile, sliding down the rocky wall to the ground. He rested his head against the wall, looking to the sky and sighed.

"Here, let's have some water," Jak announced, digging through Fionn's bag and pulling out two canisters. Passing one to Fi, he took the lid off his own and sipped at the refreshing water. With luck the noticeable stream in the valley would contain drinkable water, so at least they could refill the bottles if needed. Sitting quietly and admiring the view, Jak let his thoughts wander again. Keira's face kept coming to him, not only in his conscious state but in his dreams too. It was as if she was haunting him, blaming him for leaving so unexpectedly. He kept assuring himself he hadn't a choice, but was that really it? He _did_ have a choice, he could have stayed but his concern over Wolf was too overpowering.

"Are you ok, Jak?" Fionn asked in concern, shattering Jak's thoughts. The blonde elf sat speechless for a second, regaining his bearings before turning to his worried friend.

"I'm fine…let's get moving shall we?" Jak muttered, standing up and returning his bottle to their shared bag. He slowly lowered himself down over the edge again, finding a solid piece of rock to place his foot. Clambering slowly over the edge completely, he carried on silently, concentration written on his face. Fionn remained sitting on the ledge, head resting against the wall. When he hadn't made a move to follow, Jak halted his descent.

"FIONN! Get down here!" Jak shouted back up the cliff, knuckles going white from holding the rock face too tightly. He could hear scuffling above, before the silver haired head appeared over the ledge.

"I'm sorry Jak! I'm coming!" he replied guiltily, hastily lowering himself over the ledge. Jak held his breath, fearing the other man would slip and fall, but luckily he remained flat against the rock face. "Wait for me!" Fionn continued, moving quickly down the wall to reach Jak's stationary form.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jak began moving again, and the two eventually reached the grassy earth below. Fionn seemed ecstatic at the prospect of reaching hard ground, and collapsed on his knees, clutching at the blades of grass tightly in his whitened fingers.

"I've missed you so much!" Fionn murmured, leaning over his knees and resting his forehead in the grass. Jak could hear him breathing deeply, and rolled his eyes when the older man began rolling on the grass happily.

'Look at that disgusting display! Such a mortal thing to do!' Dark Jak hissed, watching the older elf make a complete fool of him self. Jak stood back and waited for his friend to finish, before suggesting their route from there.

"If we head to the stream, refill on water, then continue on to the other side we should have no problems," Jak muttered, scanning the distance for any lethal threats. With none that he could see, the blonde offered out a hand to help Fionn up. Taking it gratefully, Jak hoisted the man up, and the two set off at a comfortable pace. They hadn't trekked very far before Jak spotted a herd of wild Yakow grazing nearby. The beasts looked at peace, feasting upon the fresh grass, and Jak raised a sly eyebrow.

'Let us, Jak! Let us roam free!' Wolf urged, reading into Jak's thoughts. 'This may be the one chance to let your spirit wander freely Jak.' Taking Wolf's words to heart, Jak yanked out his pendant, and started to read the chant aloud.

"Thy is inside, ringing out the terror and fury. To become one, elf must unite with wolf, and together be inseparable. Oh holy beast, transform thy-" Jak stopped reading when a pale hand clamped over his pendant, interrupting him. Raising his eyes, he was met with crimson red, a look of panic and fear contained within.

"No, please…please don't," Fionn whispered, his hand refusing to leave Jak's pendant. Jak tried to pull his gaze away, but those red pools held him tight, as if tied by invisible bonds. Those eyes reminded him of Seem's, captivating and haunting at once.

"Fi…I…" Jak tried to reply, feeling his head begin to spin. A voice started up in his mind, telling him to drop the pendant, forcing his hand to loosen its hold around the chain. The pendant fell freely, landing with a quiet clink in the grass.

"Thankyou Jak…thankyou," Fionn finished, bowing his head and breaking eye contact. Snapping his head up, Jak felt flushed and dizzy, unable to gather his shattered thoughts together.

'Weakling! Pick up the pendant and transform! No hypnotic powers will keep you contained Jak!' Wolf growled, awaking Jak's confused mind back into reality. Shaking his head rapidly, Jak rounded on Fionn, shoving him hard in the shoulder.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" he shouted, turning away from the older man, trying to control his sudden anger. Nobody had ever controlled him like that, and if he had anything to say about, no one ever would again.

"What's wrong Jak? Why did you-"

"Just shut up alright…let me get myself together," Jak responded, taking a few steps away from his comrade. His heart was silently racing, his thoughts all jumbled and incoherent. He was scared, to say the least. This man had power to manipulate his thoughts and actions, and what's worse, he didn't even know. Deciding to face the other man, Jak slowly turned around, avoiding eye contact this time. He couldn't risk being drawn in again and used as a puppet.

"Fionn, you…are there any supernatural powers that you know you have?" Jak asked, and was met by a blank stare from his fellow.

"No, I don't think so. Why would you say such a thing Jak? Did I…did I do something to you? Jak? Did I?" he murmured, stepping forward towards Jak. The blonde held his palm out to halt Fionn in his tracks, and sighed heavily.

"It's nothing Fi. It just felt like, for a second there, that you had mental control over me. Maybe it was my alter egos or something," Jak shrugged, figuring it was best to not jump to conclusions, for the time being at least. Scooping up his pendant from the ground, Jak held the cold metal tightly against his palm.

"Fionn, my wolfish side needs freedom. You're welcome to leave my side, but for now, just let me do this," Jak said, chanting the precursor text around the pendant's edge, and feeling his body twist and turn out of proportion. Fionn kept well back, eyes wide at the sight. He stayed silent, keeping his screams of fear to himself while Jak changed into a fury beast.

Once Jak had completely morphed, Wolf lifted his head and sniffed the cool, fresh air. He let out a low howl of satisfaction, the sound vibrating deep in his throat. 'Thanks Jak,' he muttered, taking a few steps away from Fionn. Perking up his ears, he heard something shift behind him and turned around.

"Let me…uh…join you," Fionn whimpered, taking tiny steps forward. Wolf Jak cocked his head, surveying the shifty man before him keenly. 'That boy would make the perfect meal,' he thought, earning him a stern protest from Jak. Staring at Fionn a little while longer, he bowed his head and carried on towards the wild yakows.

Why Wolf Jak wanted to run amongst the wild beasts was beyond Fionn, but the man kept quiet about it and followed without argument. The two trekked silently through the long grass, stalking the yakows until they were only a few feet away. Wolf was low to the ground, head bowed down, whilst Fionn was flat on his stomach, watching through the tall blades of grass. They waited for the beasts to sense their presence, keeping still and soundless. It happened only a couple of minutes after their arrival, did one Yakow lift its head, eyes searching its surroundings.

It began to bellow aloud, attracting the attention of its herd, before the group of animals started running away. Feeling it were time, Wolf leapt up from his hiding position, and charged after them, heart beating in adrenalin. He could hear his blood pounding against his eardrums, and his legs shaking out of excitement. Not once at Haven city could he experience this type of freedom.

As Wolf Jak sprinted after the herd, Fionn leapt to his feet, running after him. Although the man was fast, he struggled to keep up with Wolf, and it wasn't long before he was panting hard, legs aching immensely. Ahead Wolf had caught up with the Yakows, and was enjoying himself endless, snapping at the legs of the wild animals as they fled.

Wolf wasn't actually going to harm them, but scaring them stupid was just as satisfying. Jak had distinctly forbidden him to hurt or kill any of the herd, which was to Wolf's dismay. However, Jak said nothing about a good, old-fashioned hunt. And so, as the yakows fled for what they feared was a real predator; Wolf was having the time of his life. The cool air was whipping at his face, stinging his eyes and caressing his nose. His breath was coming out in fast pants, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Behind, Fionn was managing to keep up, occasionally losing his foot on some unknown rock or grass root and stumbling a few feet. It seemed the other man had been enjoying himself too, from the way he was laughing out loud. The hunt only lasted a short while, the herd of yakows separating into three different groups and fleeing opposite ways. Wolf came to a stop, feeling the adrenalin die down. Fionn stumbled up to him, completely forgetting his fear of dogs, and laid down in the grass laughing uncontrollably.

"That was great Jak!" he cried, shielding his eyes from the burning sun above. Wolf glanced down at the elfish man, and gave what would have been a smile at him.

Feeling his time was up, Wolf slid back into the darkness and Jak took over, regaining control. He collapsed into the grass beside Fionn, paws dangling in the air while he lay on his back. He was directing his attention up at the fluffy clouds above, drifting past ever so slowly in the rich blue sky.

He hadn't noticed when Fionn had stopped laughing, and was slightly alarmed when the man spoke up, "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Jak quickly turned his gaze to Fi, cocking his head to the side to urge the man to continue. "I mean, just look at them…such beauty. I've always admired the way they drift without care…their remarkable formations and peaceful nature."

Jak shifted his gaze back to the sky and focused on the clouds above, keeping Fi's words in mind. The man did have a point; they _were_ beautiful. It had been such a long time since he could lay about cloud gazing like this. The last time he could remember, was back at Sandover with Keira and Daxter. How he missed those carefree times.

As Jak reminisced about old times, Fionn became trapped in his old world, remembering a certain incident out of nowhere.

OOOoooOOO

"I heard father has chosen you to guide Matai. You should be proud, brother."

"I am, but yet I still feel fear. I cannot let myself fail this important task. It is critical I succeed."

"But you will brother. Father chose you, because he trusts you with Matai's life. You are strong enough to protect him. I know it."

"Thanks for your concern, Aniki (Older brother). Your words give me strength."

"And what of _my_ words, huh? Am I not your loyal, older sister? I've told you already brother, you _will_ succeed."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Hmm…what beautiful clouds, don't you think? Remember to enjoy their presence, younger brother, wherever you go. They'll always be at your side."

"I shall, Aniki."

OOOoooOOO

"I shall, Aniki," Fionn repeated aloud, smiling contently to himself as the memory faded from his mind. Jak heard his companion's comment, and sat up, shooting him a strange look.

"Who or what is an Aniki?" Jak inquired curiously, lifting an "eyebrow". Fionn looked startled at the question, and waved his hands quickly in front of him, smiling awkwardly.

"N-nothing Jak! It was nothing," he tried to persuade, but Jak wasn't buying it. Leaning towards the shaken up man, Jak asked again.

"Come on Ro, I know you're hiding something from me. You had another memory flash, didn't you? You remembered something! Admit it!" Jak pressed on, jabbing a paw in Fionn's chest.

"Ah…well, yes. I remembered something. But it's not that important, really. Um…shouldn't we get going?" Fionn suggested, feeling uncomfortable under Jak's intense gaze.

"I guess we should. Have no idea how much farther we need to travel before the next town. Could be nightfall before we reach it," Jak responded, lifting him self off the ground. He waited for his traveling companion to stand too, before setting off at a trot towards the stream nearby. He took a couple of steps before a cry echoed behind him, making his hair stand on end.

"FI! What's wrong?!" he shouted in concern, approaching the man on his knees. Fionn lifted his eyes, his lower lip trembling.

"My legs ache Jak. It hurts to move them," he answered, rolling back onto his backside to sit down. Jak rolled his eyes, sighing inwardly.

"Well, if it hurts that much, I'll give you a lift."

"No! I could never do-"

"You can and _will_ do it, Fionn. If you don't, you can either walk, or I'll leave you here. Up to you," Jak muttered blankly, turning around and walking away. He hadn't gotten far when he heard the older man get up again, trying to follow him. Every step he took, a hiss escaped past his pale lips. This continued on until they reached the stream, and while Jak drank thirstily from the flowing water, Fionn removed his sandals and rolled up his pants, placing his sore legs into the cold depths.

Sighing quietly, Fionn laid back on the ground, letting his legs ease from the pain whilst still in the water. Wondering what was going on, Jak finished drinking and approached him, nose mere inches from the older man's. "Any reason why they hurt?" he asked and Fi shot up in fright, smashing their heads together by accident.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he shouted, petting Jak's furry head hoping to make things better. Jak stepped out of Fionn's reach, and studied him closely.

"Well?"

"For as long as I can remember, I've never had strong legs Jak. If I exert them for too long, they ache and become painful to walk on. I guess running at my limits did some damage," Fionn shrugged, lying back down on the ground.

"I see…so you're telling me, because you ran for so long, you've what…torn a muscle? Bruised a bone? Twisted some nerves?"

"No, it's nothing like that! That pain goes away after a little while. It's nothing serious…or at least, I don't think it's serious," the silver haired elf murmured in deep thought. Jak growled in frustration; not at Fi, but at himself. They were in this predicament because of his sudden yearning for yakow hunting.

"I'll offer again Ro. I'll give you a lift. If you accept, I'll take it easy," Jak stated firmly, and finally Fionn began to consider that option. He agreed relatively quickly, and Jak didn't have to use his mastery of persuasion either. So, after refilling both bottles with fresh water, the two were on their way again. Fionn-Ro was clutching onto Jak's fur tightly, knees digging into Jak's wolfish ribs. Sharp pangs of pain erupted now and again, but Jak managed to brush it off, keeping his focus on the view ahead.

They trekked without hassle along the valley for the next hour or so. The place was too quiet for Jak's liking, and the yakows he'd chased earlier were nowhere to be seen. True there were many places the beasts could have escaped too, not to mention a small cluster of trees sat to their far right past the never ending stream, but it still gave Jak an uneasy feeling.

"Mm, your fur is nice and soft," Fionn uttered a while later, snuggling his face in Jak's wolfish fur. The blonde tensed up for a moment, requesting the older man stop using his neck as a pillow. "I'm sorry Jak…I'm just tired. Can we rest soon?"

"Not until we reach the next town."

"And when will that be?"

"No clue, but hopefully we'll get there soon. We've been traveling for a while now, so I'm sure it can't be too far off," Jak answered simply, and thus the conversation came to a grinding halt. After a few long moments of silence, Fionn lowered his head back to the furry neck in front of him, treating Jak as a pillow once again. Although Jak hated the feeling, he couldn't see room for argument.

Setting his sights on the horizon ahead, Jak moved slightly faster, feeling nightfall draw steadily closer.

* * *

By the time Skytha landed on the ground just outside the town of Venrah, the sun was low in the sky. She knew it would be nightfall soon, and decided it best to stay in this town over night. Turning her head sideways, she began to speak with Erol, "I suggest we find an inn or hotel of some description. Who knows what's beyond this town, and besides, we might be able to gather some information overnight. What do you say?" 

"Hmm, you have a point there Sky," Erol replied nonchalantly, slipping quietly off Skytha's furry back and landing on the dirt road. Once Daxter and Simron had removed themselves too, Skytha changed back to her former self. Luckily there hadn't been anyone around to witness her change, for she knew it would cause problems if there had.

Turning to face the town ahead, she beckoned the remaining three to follow, and soon they arrived just inside the town, gazing around the place in interest. Immediately after their entrance, a blond woman in her late twenties approached them, waving warmly at the visitors.

"Hi there folks. First time visit perhaps?" she asked, stopping beside Skytha.

"What gave it away?" Erol inquired, raising a slim eyebrow. The woman began laughing heartily, pointing back out the town.

"Never seen you folks before. All the locals 'round here use leapers to cross the canyon expanse, and since I see no leapers on ya, I figured you ain't from around here. So, where ya heading to exactly? Anything I can offer ya?" she asked, resting her hand on her hip.

Skytha gave Erol a knowing nod, before turning her attention on the blond woman. "Yes, there is something. We're looking for a young man. About this tall," she began, demonstrating Jak's height with a hand, "blond spiky hair, green goatee…gun strapped to his back. See anyone like that?"

The blond woman began thinking hard, until she gasped loudly, eyes lighting up. "Yes! Yes there was a fella round here 'bout this time yesterday. Nice lad if you ask me. Very charming too. Now let's see…he dropped off two leapers at me ranch," she muttered, pointing over her shoulder at the barn like structure.

"Two leapers you say?" Skytha confirmed, giving Erol a brief sideway's glance.

"Sure did. He was with another young fella," the ranch owner remarked. Feeling interested in the conversation, Erol stepped forward.

"Can you describe this young man to us? It's important we know," the red head stated, glaring at the woman with a hint of desperation in his eyes. The Rancher surveyed Erol for a long moment, as if trying to judge his character. Eventually she began speaking again.

"He had shoulder length, silver hair. Little braids on either side of his head…red eyes. Very pale complexion, mostly black attire," she stated to the listening audience.

"Heh, he sounds like an albino!" Erol laughed teasingly, earning him a smack from Skytha.

"Please excuse my rude friend. So, this man…he looked like an elf, right?" The blond lady gave Skytha an odd look, scratching her chin while pondering to herself.

"A strange question I admit, but sure. He was elfish all right. Why so interested in 'im?"

"Our friend may be traveling with an unknown enemy. We're being cautious and need any information we can get. Thanks for your time," Erol muttered darkly, turning on his heel and stalking off down the street. Leaving Skytha to bid the helpful woman a farewell, she ran with the two Ottsels at her feet after Erol. He had stopped at the edge of a curb, arms crossed; eyes scanning his surroundings whilst he waited for Skytha to follow.

"We have a shape shifter on our hands. Not a good sign," Erol reported gravely, letting out a long sigh afterwards. Skytha lowered her eyes to the ground, praying this certain shape shifter was friendly. "What shape shifters do you know of?"

"There's them metal heads! Remember old man Kor? And Kaeden! That guy was cree-py!" Daxter shot in, snarling under his breath.

"And there's us, the wolfish. There's nothing else I can really think of. That furry animal I saw back in the canyon, there's the chance it's a shape shifter too," Skytha suggested feeling her mind race back to the past incident. Erol agreed quietly, piecing the clues together they'd gathered. The outcome, remembering back from the forest conversation, was something smaller than a wolf, furry, leaving behind no human footprints, and could shape shift.

Feeling a headache coming on, Erol requested they seek a room to rest for the night. The four set out along the street, spotting an Inn sign a few minutes later. They entered the old building, appearing in a pub. The place was virtually empty, save for a drunk at the counter, smacking his head against the wooden surface of the table. As the four approached the counter, they could hear the occasional muttered word coming from the man. Most consisted of "damn" "she was a beaut" "just my luck" "damn blond monkey". Feeling it were pointless to listen in on the ramblings of a drunk, Erol leaned across the counter, calling for service.

A man appeared immediately after, wearing a white apron over his red bartender's uniform. He gave them a small smile, waiting for their request. "Room for four. Give us a meal too," Erol ordered, tossing a few coins onto the counter. The bartender swept up the gold pieces, bowing his head at his customers before disappearing through the back door. Returning shortly afterwards, he gave them a room key and a menu, in which they took gratefully.

"Come on, let's get settled," Erol muttered with disinterest etched into his tone, finding a booth at the back of the room. He slid onto the seat, followed by Simron, Daxter and Skytha, who were all glancing around warily. "Just relax. There's only one drunk here. If he tries anything, I'll clobber him one," Erol pointed out, watching as the drunk began crying loudly, sobbing pathetically over something.

"We'll eat and go to sleep. We need an early start. I feel we're wasting time," the commander commented, resting his head in a palm, the elbow resting on the tabletop. Skytha silently agreed, Daxter making a move to retort but felt it wiser to keep quiet. As the night progressed and their meals had been ordered and eaten, the four continued to sit around the booth, softly conversing about their plans tomorrow. It had been decided that Skytha would exit the town on the only other gate, hoping to sniff out a scent. Erol had informed them he'd wander around gathering information from the civilians. Surely they'd be someone else who'd seen Jak too.

"I think you've had enough, sir. Please kindly remove yourself and go home," the Bartender suddenly said, and Erol noticed the drunk had stood up, swaying on the spot but trying to argue nonetheless.

"You can't kick me out! I'm your…best cust…mer!" the drunk slurred, trying to prod the bartender in the chest with his finger. The owner merely avoided the finger, and grabbed the man's wrist tightly.

"I shan't repeat myself again. Kindly leave, _sir_, or I shall call security," he hissed, eyes flashing dangerously in the dimly lit room. The drunk, although thoroughly intoxicated, could sense the sincerity in the bartender's words, and decided to leave without any more hassles. Staggering out the door, the bartender cleared his throat after realizing he had an audience. "Please forgive my brutalities. That man has been quite a nuisance for some time," he apologized, wiping down the counter quickly.

"Why was he so upset?" Skytha asked, slightly worried at the whole ordeal.

"Apparently he was denied_ satisfaction_ last night. Two young men came in here and from what I witnessed, an argument broke out. I shan't get into details, but long story short, that man has been complaining about it ever since. It becomes tiring to listen to pointless rambling, particularly from drunkards," the bartender finished coldly, snatching up the wet cloth and striding out the back door.

"Haha, if he hated their rambling, why become a bartender?" Erol inquired to his friends, leaning back in the leather booth seat. Skytha slapped him across the arm again, telling him to keep his harsh thoughts to himself. The bartender didn't appear for sometime, which gave the four at the booth time to talk comfortably. The night was passing by quickly, and by the time it reached 9pm, Erol's head was dropping now and again. The commander hadn't acquired much sleep the night before, and it made Skytha wonder how he'd managed to stay awake this long.

When he'd finally let his head drop to the table, sleeping quietly, Skytha began to nudge him, coaxing him awake. Golden-Brown eyes opened slightly, lacking their usual intensity, and tried to focus on her from the table. "Come on…let's get some rest upstairs," she offered, slipping Erol's arm over her shoulder. She lifted him with her body weight, shifting out of the booth and across the pub towards the stairs. Daxter and Simron were following tiredly behind, yawning loudly to show their exhaustion.

As they reached to room, Skytha handed Daxter to room key, in which he unlocked and opened the door, letting them all inside. Skytha approached the closest bed, easing Erol down onto the mattress. He thanked her sleepily, before drifting off into a deep rest. Skytha prepared herself for bed too, and slipped beneath the covers of the bed beside Erol. Daxter and Simron remained awake for some time, whispering quietly to each other, before they too crawled into bed, falling asleep. Just as Skytha began to close her eyes, the furry animal from the canyons gave a low bark in her mind, as if trying to reassure her things would be ok.

* * *

**Corad: Yep...my work here is done...  
Sharok: What work? You didn't _do _anything?! ****  
Corad: Sure I did...I um...did that...thing...and err...****  
Sharok: Idiot...****  
Corad: Hey, don't call Fionn an idiot!****  
Sharok: I didn't call Fi _anything_! I called _you _the idiot!****  
Fionn: Shar-san! Why do you think I'm an idiot?****  
Corad: Yeah, Shar-chan! Why do you think Fi is an idiot?!****  
Sharok: For the love of...I didn't call you an idiot! (shoots Fi an irritated look). I called that imbecile over there an idiot! (points at Corad)****  
Corad: Aww, come on Sharok, Fionn worships you! Is that any way to treat your dedicated follower?****  
Sharok: (muttering to self) Why do I bother..****  
Corad: That's what I'd like to know O.O But anyhow, hope this chapter was ok. For those who aren't sure, Aniki means Older brother in Japanese. I put it in brackets in the story, but ya know...better explain it again in case. I can't remember whether there's anything else that needs saying, so I'll shall end this now before I bore you all to death. Thanks for reading everyone!! If my memory's correct, I think the next chapter is more interesting...heh, I hope it is at least (shifty eye). See yas next time!! **


	11. Demon In The Shadows

**Corad: So much for updating faster (sweatdrop). Sorry for the long wait everyone!!! I've been meaning to update this for a while, but didn't get around to it. I can't quite remember what happens in this, so um...yeah...(shifty eye)  
Sharok: Idiot.  
Corad: But moving on...thanks to the readers and/or reviewers so far. I appreciate your time :) **

** Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog, Skytha (c) JakLover01, Lenna (c) Mystic Midnight, Simron (c) Some Dude, Sharok, Fionn and other OCs (c) Corad. I think that's all now...so please try to enjoy everyone. Not sure whether it's worth the long wait I put you all through...but again, I apologize. **

**Thankyou to Grey-San for beta-ing this for me. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Demon In The Shadows **

It was dark by the time Jak reached the next town. Town was an understatement however; the place seemed more like a city, much resembling that of Kras. Sneaking slowly down the entrance road and through a cement gate, Jak dashed for the nearest alleyway, hoping to hide his wolfish form. Fionn slipped quietly off his back without being told, and stood patiently for Jak to change back to his true self.

It took only a few moments, although they seemed to drag on forever. Fionn had to keep watch while Jak attempted to silence his pained screams. A while ago someone once told him morphing became easier through time, and the pain would eventually slip away. For Jak it was the complete opposite; he still found it difficult to cope with the change. It still pained him immensely to feel his bones slide freely beneath his flesh and muscle. The hot stretching of tendons didn't help either, and Jak was beginning to wonder whether he'd ever get used to it completely.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Jak stood up, brushing himself clean from dust and dirt collected from the pavement. Fionn remained on silent watch, eyes scanning the darkened alley both ways. Jak shuddered when those red eyes turned to him, peering eerily through the darkness. Something about those red pits reminded Jak of a demon, looking hungrily for its prey.

"Something wrong Jak? Did you hurt yourself?" Fionn asked in worry, noticing Jak's strange demeanor. Jak cursed mentally, hating himself for staring into those demon-like eyes. The last thing he needed right now was to worry his friend.

"I'm fine. It just hurts a little," Jak replied simply, rubbing his waist subconsciously. "We should find somewhere to stay the night. Judging by this place, I'd say it's a city," he continued, leading the way out of the dark alley. He abruptly stopped at the curb, noticing a bitumen road stretching past him. The sidewalk he was standing on too, stretched into the distance, surrounded by an assortment of shops and apartments.

Fionn joined him a few moments later, he grabbed Jak's elbow and pointed across the wide street at a flashing, lit up sign. Letting Fionn pull him along, the two crossed the deserted street and stopped outside a shop window. Displayed in the window were a variety of weapons and armor, each looking new. From the quality of the designs and metal used, Jak mentally concluded they'd be expensive.

Feeling some interest arise, Jak pushed through the door, stepping inside the bright room. It was a small store with a wooden counter at the back. To the right side, Jak spotted a rack of hand weapons, ranging from swords to spears, to bows. To his left lay shelves of armor, each glistening brightly in the shop's light. Wandering over to the counter, he knelt down beside a glass window, peering in at the smaller weapons displayed on the two shelves.

Admiring the selection of grenades, handguns and slingshots, Jak didn't hear the owner appear from the back door. He stood leering over the counter at Jak, eyebrows firmly knitted into a frustrated frown.

"Could've made some noise ya know. Wasn't expecting any customers this time of night. Was about to shut the store," the owner growled, leaning heavily on the counter's surface. Jak stood up immediately, looking at the shopkeeper. He fought back laughter at the sight of the man, reminding him of a certain someone back home. Jak was beginning to wonder whether Kleiver had a long lost twin brother or something.

"I'm sorry; we're just passing through and happened to stumble upon your shop. Gotta say, a fine collection you've got here. If I had the cash, I'd buy a couple from you," Jak said, hoping to start up a decent conversation with the man. The owner raised a blond eyebrow at Jak, surveying him through brown, beady eyes.

"Yeah, we got 'em all imported from the finest regions. You want quality, come to me store. The best around," the owner stated proudly motioning at the swords and spears to the side.

"I can tell. I may come back to purchase something once I'm done traveling. My old morph gun could use a rest," Jak replied, crossing his arms and standing comfortably. The Shop keep gave Jak a wide smile, showing a few missing teeth.

"Morph gun 'eh? Had one of me own not so long ago. Bloody thing kicked the bucket in the middle of a showdown. I was lucky enough to have a halberd strapped to my back or those wolves would've killed me for sure." Jak's blood ran cold at the man's words. He was staring right at a wolfish attack survivor, who'd managed to fight them off with a halberd. He just hoped the wolves hadn't suffered much.

"You've been fighting wolves?" Jak inquired quietly, and the man laughed in return.

"Sure 'ave! We got bounties going every so often. Sometimes a wolf or metal head pack moves in outside the city, and we gotta rid 'em. City ain't no good if the people are all killed off by wild predators."

"I guess so…do you stock morph gun ammo?" Jak asked aloud, hoping to switch the topic before it began to get too personal. Having lived by wolves and knowing their true nature, Jak felt it uncomfortable to sit back and let their good name be crushed. He knew the workings of the wolfish nature and society. Wolves didn't attack unless harmed first, or were starving. If the metal heads were being slaughtered alongside the wolves, then the problem was just that. There was lack of food.

"Ammo's over there. Take your pick," the owner muttered, pointing alongside the far wall near the entry. Jak noticed a high, long set of shelves housing different types of ammo, and browsed quickly, finding the Vulcan and blaster pellets in no time. Taking them to the counter, Jak turned to Fionn, noticing the man to be absent. Tearing his attention away, Jak paid for the ammo hastily, and left the store, looking down each end of the street for his comrade. Fionn was nowhere to be seen, which made Jak begin to wonder whether the man had come into the store at all. He'd been too caught up in the array of weapons; he'd failed to notice.

"Fionn?! FIONN?!" Jak shouted, choosing to wander down the path to his right. He continued to call for his friend, eyes darting from every alley to inside every store. His heart began to speed up, unsure where the older elf could have possibly wandered off too. Surely Fionn would have known better, right? To Jak, this city was foreign and dark. One could easily get lost along the many avenues, and it was hard to ask for directions since all the citizens appeared to be off the street.

"Dammit Fi…where the hell are-"

"I told you, I don't have any!" Jak stopped, eyes widening at Fionn's terrified voice coming from a distant alleyway. Heart thumping harder, Jak broke into a sprint, footsteps echoing in the literally silent street. He didn't stop running until he'd reached the alley and saw Fionn held up against the back wall by his neck.

Surrounding him were a handful of thugs, and by the look of their attire, belonged in some street gang. Each of the members looked tall and brutal, their leather jackets shining in the dim streetlights outside the alley. A few had bandannas over their heads, others had piercings and tattoos. Jak began to swear inside his head, blaming himself for this whole ordeal.

"You ain't getting outta here alive, punk! Hand it over!" the thug holding Fionn snapped, pressing his palm harder into the frail man's throat. Fionn gasped, struggling against the firm grip, sensing its suffocating hold finally take its toll. Feeling infuriated at the sight, Jak ran forward, whipping out his morph gun and holding it high.

"Let him go," Jak demanded coldly, finger playing near the trigger while he aimed at the group of men. The thugs turned to him one by one, and the gangster holding Fionn snarled, before letting out an icy laugh.

"Another punk, boys. You know what to do with him!" he bellowed, turning back to Fionn pinned on the wall. Jak couldn't see what was happening to Fionn once the other gang members began approaching him. Their tall figures blocked his sight, and he felt slightly threatened. Somewhere behind them Jak could hear his companion shouting and struggling, and he knew he was powerless to help until the approaching thugs had been dealt with.

"Get out of my way!"

"Hah, no chance Blondie. No chance at all!" one of the members replied gruffly, reaching a hand out to grab Jak. Jak didn't know when it happened, but he felt himself thrown backwards into the dark depths, losing control of his mind as dark eco crackled along his veins. As he regained his bearings inside his mind, he realized Dark Jak had taken up control of his body and was standing his ground, flexing his sharp claws and growling.

"Mortals should succumb to demons like me," Dark hissed, flicking a pointed tongue out, licking his lips hungrily. The thugs seemed taken aback, and were staring dumbfounded at the eco monster before them. Hearing Fionn's desperate cry again, Dark Jak leapt forward, claws digging and tearing into flesh. Shrill screams echoed down the alley as the gang members fell, their own blood pooling around them. Taking down the thugs was a simple enough task, Dark Jak agreed, but getting to what was apparently the leader and freeing Fionn successfully was another matter.

Turning around upon Jak's advance, the leader gave Dark a wicked smile, eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light. "Another step and he dies," he whispered maliciously, pressing a small pocketknife to Fionn's neck. Dark Jak growled threateningly, stopping in his tracks upon hearing those words.

"What do you want?" Dark hissed, bearing his fangs angrily.

"Everything on you. Cash, weapons, anything valuable," the thug replied, and Dark Jak snorted in disgust.

"You'd think I'd surrender my valuables for a low life like him? I honestly don't care if you slit his neck right now," Dark cackled, watching as the proud look on the thug's face became irritated.

"Is that so? Then why the hell'd you run in here, risking your life, punk? Telling lies ain't no good around us. I can see right through ya," he snarled, tightening his grip on Fionn's throat. The silver haired elf began choking, trying to tear the large hand from his slender neck.

"I am impervious by your threats. I told you, kill him…if you have the _guts_, that is," Dark laughed at the thug's predicted reactions. Dropping Fionn to the ground roughly, the gang leader strode forward, raising a fist to punch Dark Jak square in the jaw. He succeeded, a loud crunch emitting from Dark's jawbone as the fist connected.

"Not so cocky now, are ya?!" the leader shouted smugly, but paled quickly when Dark's eyes lifted to meet his in a silent taunt.

"Why thankyou…I've been meaning to put my jaw back in place for a _long_ time," Dark whispered, before lunging forward at breakneck speed, tearing his claws into the thug's chest. Shoving him hard to the ground, Dark dragged his claws out of the warm flesh slowly, enjoying the look of pained horror on the man's features. Blood was leaking from the thug's deep wounds, pooling around him as Dark crouched on his waist, licking the blood hungrily from his hand.

"Your blood is bitter…it's like they say, the blood suits the possessor, wouldn't you agree?" Dark whispered into the thug's ear, enjoying the fear radiating from him. He remained crouching on the leader's waist for a brief moment, black eyes surveying the dying body before him. "Such a waste," he cooed, suddenly digging his claws deeply into the unprotected neck. His black talons broke the skin, piercing the throat and splitting open the main artery. Within minutes of writhing around in suffocation, the leader had died and Dark played with the blood soaking his palm and fingers.

"Jak? Why?" Dark turned around at the voice, noticing Fionn kneeling on the ground, holding his neck. Fearful eyes were locked onto his, and Jak felt himself tear Dark from the reigns, regaining control and returning to his former self. He stumbled over to Fionn while wiping his bloody hands on his pants, and offered a hand to him.

"I'm sorry Ro. Ignore what my Darker self has said. I _do_ care for your wellbeing," Jak assured, hoping Dark's words hadn't injured Fionn's sense of trust for him. Fionn shook his head, and pointed at the dead men behind Jak.

"Why did you kill them? Why did you…kill…them…" Fionn uttered softly, refusing to take Jak's outstretched hand.

"If I hadn't, they would have killed you Fi. There's no way I'm sacrificing a comrade needlessly. You understand? Now get up, we need to get outta here and find a place to stay. Your injuries need to be tended to," Jak instructed impatiently, hoisting Fionn to his feet. The two exited the alley quickly, stepping over the bodies and avoiding the freshly spilt blood. It would be best if they _weren't_ caught at the scene of numerous murders.

Wandering down the street, following the street lamps glowing warmly in the chilly night air, Jak finally found a Motel on a corner. He led the way up the paved path, stepping up onto the wooden veranda and slipping quietly inside the main entrance. He made sure Fionn was behind him this time, and neared the check-in desk. A young girl stood at the desk, her brown hair tied neatly in a bun. She wore a white, long sleeved blouse with a long grey skirt, and Jak figured this must be her uniform.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Will you be staying tonight?" she asked politely, her grey eyes showing warmth to the duo. Jak nodded his head warily, taking the check-in roster and signing his name. She showed them to their room, and bowed her head sincerely, backing away quietly. Opening the door, Jak stepped into the Motel room, and sighed heavily.

"Nice place…" Jak mumbled, glancing around the small entrance and lounge room. He noticed the kitchen and dining room were joined to the lounge room, and began to walk through the apartment, trying to locate the bathroom and bedroom. He found the bathroom at the end of the short hall, and next to it was the bedroom, equip with a double bed and clothes closet.

Jak groaned inwardly, knowing tonight he'd have the honour of sleeping on the couch. Appearing back in the lounge room, Jak located Fionn resting in a dining chair, massaging a large bruise on his neck. The man seemed disgruntled, so Jak crept over to him, seating himself beside his friend. Turning to the other man, Jak looked at the harm done on Fionn's neck.

"Hmm, I can try to fix that for you," Jak offered, gently prying Fionn's hand away from his injury. The bruise looked worse when seen clearly, Jak noted, and inspected it further, finding a few shallow cuts across his skin. They weren't deep enough to bleed much, but deciding to take no chances, closed his eyes tightly.

'Light, lend me your strength and heal Fionn,' Jak pleaded inside his mind, receiving a cold brush of wind in response. He felt his spirit rise gently and float towards the darkness, giving way to Light Jak's essence. The heavenly being took control of Jak's body, using what small amount of light eco left in his veins to complete this simple task.

"Trust me, friend. For you, I shall heal your wound and steal your pain," Light whispered, reaching a cool hand towards Fionn. The other man seemed to jump in his seat, meeting yet another side of Jak in one night. As Light Jak touched Fionn's heated skin, he felt the other shift awkwardly, eyes wide and staring in shock and curiosity as streams of light eco flooded from his fingertips. They poured smoothly into the bruised and cut neck, and Light Jak concentrated hard, directing all his power to healing.

Fionn stifled a gasp as a tingling sensation erupted, spreading across his entire throat as the eco washed over his tender flesh. Within seconds the pain had slipped away, his neck virtually unscathed. Light Jak nodded gently at Fionn, before closing his eyes and letting Jak back in.

"Thankyou Jak…it's much better," Fionn thanked gratefully, bowing his head deeply at the blond. Jak shook his head sharply, patting the other in a friendly manner on the head.

"Nothing to it Ro. Now let's get some rest. I'll take the couch," Jak said, arising from the seat and strolling to the brown leather settee. He collapsed into it, sighing in bliss at the comfort.

"Wouldn't you like the bed, Jak? I assure you, I can take the couch. For all you've done, it would be my thanks," Fionn offered, but Jak had already lain down. He waved a hand at his older companion, as if dismissing him.

"No need. Just get your ass in there and sleep. Big day ahead of us," Jak replied blankly, and he heard Fionn slip away quietly down the hall. Hearing the bedroom door shut, Jak let out a deep sigh, gazing up at the ceiling. 'Such a close call…if you hadn't of stepped in, Dark…I…' Jak trailed off, trying hard not to imagination what would have become of the situation.

'You are yet to learn the power of darkness…the power of hatred and death, innocent one. You soul is practically untainted. Some more death could severely benefit you,' Dark responded brashly, and Jak laughed mentally.

'I'd rather avoid death. I've seen what becomes of it; I know what it's like to lose someone. Tonight was an exception though. I'm sure that gang would have killed Fionn,' Jak murmured, shifting onto his side and staring at the backrest of the couch.

'So the boy is quite important to you? And what if he is evil? Who will you save then?' Dark asked, voice hinted with curiosity. Jak furrowed his brow, unsure of how to answer that.

'Define your question more, Dark. What do you mean?'

'Let us say…Fionn tries to kill Daxter, and Daxter tries to kill Fionn. Who's more important to you? The mysterious entity or the nagging fluff ball?' Dark hissed quietly, and Jak's breath hitched in his lungs. Who would he save? It was obvious right? He'd save Daxter for sure. For as long as he could remember Daxter had been there with him. The two were inseparable…or kind of anyway. Suddenly feeling the weight of loneliness settle on his shoulders, Jak cut all thoughts from entering his mind. Right now he needed sleep. Those certain thoughts could wait until morning.

OOOoooOOO

"Torn, Damas has ordered you to take control over this vermin problem. Apparently it's becoming quite severe in the slum regions. The industrial residents are worried the vermin plague will spread into their own sector within days," Ashelin stated firmly, entering the conference room late into the night. Torn had remained awake into late hours the past few nights, dreading Jak's whereabouts and the current situation with the search party. Certain issues revolving around Erol's imminent wild behaviour continued to nag at him, and he felt himself slowly losing his mind.

"Understood. I'll get right onto the matter tomorrow morning. Tell Damas this problem will be sorted soon," Torn replied, holding back a yawn. Ashelin surveyed him from the corner of the room, fine eyebrow raised while her mouth was tightly shut. She could sense the exhaustion in her colleague, and decided it was her duty to send the man off to bed.

"You know Torn, working hard into the night is quite admirable, but even the strongest of us need rest. How about you finish this paperwork tomorrow, huh?" Ashelin suggested, leaning over Torn's shoulder and lifting the paper from his hands. He sighed heavily, eyes feeling drowsy, mind straying off in strange directions. Maybe Ashelin was right, he thought sleepily.

"You may be onto something there Ash…where would I be without you?" Torn asked warily, removing himself from the wooden chair and pushing it under the desk. Ashelin smiled warmly at him, squeezing his shoulder as they left the room and headed down the hallway.

"I'd really be lost without you, you know that," Torn murmured once they'd reached his room. Ashelin gave him a tight hug, assuring him she'd never leave his side, before letting him get his rest. Walking down the hallway alone, she wondered just how long it would take to find Jak and bring him back. All this worry was seriously killing her comrade mentally.

* * *

**Corad: I seem to recall having to cut this chapter in half coz it was too long. I think it probably works better as two separate chapters though to be honest. So, how was that? Good? Bad? Crap? All three?  
Sharok: How can it be all three? Bad and Crap, sure, but you can't have Good too.  
Corad: Prrrppp...wait a minute, I said a swear!! Quick, DELETE!! DELETTTEEEEE!!!!!****  
Sharok: (eyes Corad just sitting there with bored expression on face) You know, for someone who's screaming delete, you're not making much effort to actually delete anything.****  
Corad: _I'll delete you!_ Just you wait (hisses and spits all over Sharok). Um...can't think of what I was gonna say, so to save ppl reading anymore pointless author notes, I'll leave you all in peace now. I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll see you in the next update :D**


	12. Karmiin By Daylight

**Corad: Yep...I'm feeling the rage...(eye twitch) Just like I felt the rage this morning...if you're a truck going up a steep hill/mountain at 10 KM an hour, and if you have cars behind wanting to pass, you'd pull over right? Apparently not in this case...it's annoying how inconsiderate some drivers are. I swear Australian drivers are getting worse!  
Sharok: Corad...People. Don't. Care.  
Corad: Humph...fine, moving on. Document manager's annoying the hell outta me. I think I know why Sanctus left now. Man I miss Sanctus...it ain't the same without him :( Again, I'm updating twice to make up for the long delay. If anyone's still reading, I apologise for keeping you waiting. I hope these two chapters will make it up to you. The start of this is quite...strange...to say the least. Just try to bear with it O.o'**

**Jak and Daxter belong to Naughty Dog, Fionn, Crossa and any other lame OC is mine. Thankyou for GreyJedi for beta reading too :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Karmiin By Daylight**

The room was pitch black, totally silent save for rhythmic breathing coming from the bed. The man sleeping beneath the covers knew not of his fate, nor of the demon lurking in the shadows. He remained oblivious, comforted only by his dreams. And so the demon moved to attack. Creeping towards the bed, the monster slipped quietly onto the mattress, sharp dagger held in a firm grip. The blade glinted eerily albeit there was no light to provide it.

"Sleep, little beauty. Sleep, until the jaws of death swallow you for eternity," the monster growled, sliding ever so slowly across the bed. He didn't particularly want to disturb the sleeping form, nor did he want to make a scene. He only longed for death, this man's death. He _needed_ it.

"I shall rid you of your nightmares with this faithful blade. Rest well, holy one," he whispered, bringing the dagger up high. Positioning it above the man's chest, he brought it down in one fluid motion, piercing the flesh as the foreign object jagged in.

The man sleeping awoke with a terrified scream, writhing under the covers as the dagger's blade slid silently into his chest. Blood seeped out of the dagger wound, trickling freely down his torso, creating patterns of red in the white sheets. The movement of the blood was almost hypnotic.

The screams became louder and more desperate when the demon decided to twist the blade in the wound. Blood seemed to spray like a rain shower, splattering freely across the bed sheets and across the demon's face. He smiled wickedly.

"Hush now. It will be over in minutes," the monster whispered, stroking the man's arm in what would seem like a gentle and comforting manner. The bleeding victim let out a rugged breath, halting his struggling movements to grasp the reality of his looming death. Red eyes looked directly into the demon's, and uttered two simple words, "Why, Jak?" before his body convulsed one last time.

The demon snarled at his dead prey, ripping out the dagger and licking it eagerly. He tasted the sweet essence contained within the metallic substance, and purred in pleasure. Once his blade was clean to his satisfaction, he lowered his face mere inches from the dead man's.

"Because," he began to answer, tugging somewhat aggressively at the silver hair fanning around the man's head, "I wanted to." With those final words, Jak stood from the bed, taking one last look over his work, before leaving the room soundlessly.

OOOoooOOO

Jak sat up quickly, panting hard. His eyes were flashing with terror while cold sweat slicked his forehead and neck. It took a few moments for him to realise his surroundings, and he sunk back into the couch, trying to calm his shaken nerves.

"It's only a dream…it's only a dream. Get a hold of yourself," Jak muttered to himself, glancing around the bright room. He noticed the ceiling light still shining brightly, and mentally smacked himself for leaving it on. He could deal with that later. Right now he had to get his head together.

'Why did I dream that? Why would I kill Fionn?' Jak thought desperately, the dream replaying again and again in his mind. He hated the mental sight of the dagger slicing through pale flesh. He hated the smell and sight of blood, and the terrified screams coming from his companion's mouth. It shook him to the very core.

Calming his nerves gradually, Jak finally got the courage to remove him self from the couch. He tiptoed down the hall towards Fionn's room, hoping that it _had_ just been a nightmare. He wouldn't know what he'd do, if Fionn were dead in there, lying in his own blood. Grasping the door handle quietly, he opened the door, stepping inside the darkness and squinting at the bed. Fionn's body lay there, asleep or dead Jak couldn't judge. Approaching his friend silently, he listened for any breathing, and felt relieved when the older man suddenly turned onto his other side, asleep.

"Thank God," Jak whispered, his heart beating painfully fast against his chest. He left the room quickly, slipping the door shut with a small click. He couldn't explain how relieved he felt, just to know it _had_ been some sick, twisted nightmare. Part of him wanted to believe Dark's words had provoked such a dream, remembering back on their conversation. However, there was another feeling deep down, repeating to him something else. He'd always heard that dreams are a key into your soul, or a window to the future. Recalling that incident a few months back, dreaming Ashelin would be kidnapped; unfortunately _that_ had become a reality. But what were the chances he'd really turn on his strange companion?

Blocking those thoughts, Jak found the light switch on the far lounge room wall. The bright light flickered off, and Jak felt his way through the dark back towards the leather couch. Settling back down, he closed his eyes, letting his mind astray. Flashes of the dream continued to haunt him, and he prayed they would stop soon.

'Your soul is speaking to you, Jak. It knows something that you do not,' Light Jak whispered softly, gliding down beside Jak's mental form. Light surveyed him closely, and Jak felt rather uncomfortable under his Lighter ego's intense gaze.

'But what, Light? Is Fionn my enemy? Is he a holy spirit?' Jak asked hopefully, wanting Light to have his answers. Unfortunately Light remained silent, his cold palms resting against his lap. 'He's my companion, right? Why would I…why would I want him dead? And by my own hands too? Light?' Jak looked around beside him, to find Light gone. He felt utterly alone, caught up in his web of problems. There was no one there to help him this time.

As the night progressed, Jak managed to get some more rest, although it was a restful sleep. By the time morning awoke, he felt worse than the night before. Fionn had awoken relatively early, and noticing Jak had not stirred, went to wake his friend. Jak almost had a heart attack, waking up to Fionn's face hovering above his own. The older man was grinning happily, nudging Jak's shoulders gently to wake him.

"Damn Fi…don't do that," Jak scolded, sitting up slowly and pushing his friend away. Fionn laughed serenely, wandering over to the kitchen and looking in the food pantry. Jak wondered how someone could be so happy first thing in the morning. Maybe the man was just happy he'd scored another day of life. He remembered back in Sandover, when Samos used to tell him the same old speech, "when you're my age, you feel lucky waking up another day." Jak hadn't quite understood what the green sage had meant back then, but now it was obvious. How that was linked with Fionn-Ro's early morning joy was beyond Jak though. Maybe the man was just a morning person.

"Jak! The cupboards are almost empty and I'm hungry," Fionn reported, giving Jak what appeared to be a pout.

'Little kid,' Jak thought, rolling his eyes as the older man browsed the fridge, only to discover it too was almost empty. "Fi, I'm sure they provide breakfast. The kitchen is probably only there for visitors who stay longer," Jak explained, grabbing Fionn's abrupt attention. The man walked over to Jak, clutching his wrist with both hands and pulling him up.

"Come! Let's find out!" Fionn said excitedly, dragging Jak out of their motel room. They appeared at the front desk a few minutes later, Jak looking bored and half asleep while Fionn look enthusiastic and ecstatic. They were greeted by the same young girl from before, who offered them both a smile.

"Good morning gentleman. Did you rest peacefully?" she asked kindly. Jak nodded his head in reply, while Fionn clapped his hands together, nodding frantically.

"Yes! Yes I did. Thankyou very much," he even added, and Jak felt slightly embarrassed to be seen with such an eager man.

The young girl laughed softly, "That is very good to hear. Will you be requesting some breakfast? All overnight guests are entitled to a free meal."

"Oh yes! Yes, that would be wonderful!" Fionn replied gleefully; face beaming in a wide smile. The girl laughed again, and handed them both a small menu. They ordered a simple meal consisting of toast and some form of wheat cereal, before returning to their room. Sitting around the dining room, they waited patiently for the maid to bring them their food.

"So, where are we heading today, Jak?" Fionn asked, untangling his silver hair with slender fingers. Jak pulled his map out of his waist bag, picking out the city they were currently staying in.

"Well, apparently we're in Karmiin City. This place is fairly huge, so it might take us a while to pass through, and that's assuming we don't get lost," Jak explained, looking at the size of the dot representing the city. They may need to find a guide to get them through, or Jak knew they'd probably end up pathetically lost somewhere. "Once we're out of the city, there is another forest stretching on for a fair bit. After that there's a smaller town that we'll rest at. Hopefully this forest will have a marked trail," Jak added irritably, having seen enough of one forest to last him a lifetime.

Fionn inched closer to Jak, peering his head over the map to inspect their next route. He seemed content enough with Jak's plans, continuing to smile happily after Jak had slipped the map away. Moments passed in a comfortable silence, before Fionn murmured something, breaking it softly.

"Jak I…I wanted to ask you something," Fionn began, and Jak gave him a brief look, hearing the concern in the man's tone.

"Yeah, what?"

"Were you…I mean…by any small chance… did you come to my room last night?" Fionn asked quietly, and Jak felt his blood run cold. Fionn had been awake? How would he explain this one to his comrade? He could risk telling Fionn the truth outright, but that would probably panic the man to no end.

"I thought I heard something coming from down your end of the apartment. I had a glance in your room to be sure nothing was in there…that shouldn't," Jak replied, feeling quite at ease that statement had saved him. Fionn looked worried for a split second, but brushed it aside, his smile returning.

"I'm honoured you are so worried about me, Jak. So did you find anything?" asked Fionn, and the blonde elf found him self struggling for words.

"Uh…no…I think my ears were just hearing things," Jak said slowly, hoping the conversation would shift directions. Luckily before the older man could reply, the maid began tapping on the entrance door, calling for someone to open it. Removing himself hastily from the dining chair, Jak disappeared to the door, gently swinging it open to find a short, young maid.

"Mr Jak and Mr Fionn, your meals have arrived," she said politely, handing over a tray with their meals on it. Jak thanked the maid before closing the door slowly, making sure he didn't tip the tray and spill any food. Turning around he returned to the table, placing the breakfast between them.

Grabbing the nearest bowl of cereal, Fionn started nibbling at it, complimenting the food; Jak merely grabbed his own, wolfing it down within minutes. After finishing all last remnants of food, Jak sat back, placing his feet on the table. Fionn looked partially horrified at the act, and subconsciously shifted a few inches away from Jak's feet, before finishing his own meal.

Once all plates, bowls and mugs had been emptied, Jak scouted the room for any belongings he may have left. Finding none, he directed his attention to Fionn sitting on the couch, "We should get going now. Any last minute things you need to do?"

Fionn shook his head, beaming up at Jak from the sofa. The sight made Jak's stomach turn, remembering his most recent dream. "No, I'm fine Jak."

"Well, in that case, let's go. First we'll need to find a guide. Maybe the hostess down stairs can help us," Jak mumbled, more to himself than his companion. The two departed the room, ending up back at the front desk to hand in the room key.

"I hope you stay with us again sometime," the young girl serving the front desk said, placing the keys back onto their respective hook on the wall. After turning back around and finding Jak still standing beside the counter, she lifted an eyebrow, "Is there something else you need?"

"Um, yes there is actually. We need to leave the city through the west-most gate. We need directions, or a guide to get us out," Jak explained slowly, hoping the young girl understood. Nodding her head, she momentarily disappeared through a side door, returning with a young boy at her heels.

"This is my younger brother. He can show you the way," she offered, pushing her young brother towards Jak and Fionn. Jak studied the small boy, wondering whether it were a good idea sending such a young kid out; he only looked to be around 8 or 9. All thoughts were stopped when the boy spoke up, his vocabulary sounding much older than he looked.

"My name is Crossa, and I'll be your guide. Please follow me," the little boy directed, heading out the Motel entrance door without another word. Thanking the young girl quickly, Jak hurried to follow the boy, Fionn skipping happily behind him.

Jak caught up soon after leaving the Motel, having spotted Crossa waiting at the corner next to the road. "Hurry up! I have things to do!" the boy shouted, waving at the duo to hurry them along. Arriving at the boy's side, Jak looked down at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"You sure it's alright for you to wander about, alone like this?" Jak asked, but Crossa just brushed him aside, ignoring Jak's question and hurrying across the road. Jak watched as the small boy crossed safely, and turned to Fionn, undecided whether to go along with this plan.

"Something wrong, Jak?" Fionn asked, noticing his companion giving him strange glances. Jak shrugged his shoulders, pointing at Crossa who was busy shouting and waving at him.

"He's just a kid. Should we trust him? I mean…I don't doubt he'll get us lost, but once we're gone, he'll be alone. You saw them thugs last night…what if-"

"Jak," Fionn began, resting a gentle hand on his rigid shoulder, "he wants to do this for us. Give him the benefit of the doubt. I believe in him, and I know you are worried, but his sister would not have offered if she felt he would be threatened." Jak nodded his head, finally agreeing with his comrade. Besides, standing around like this was getting them nowhere. Where else would they find a willing guide?

"You're right. Let's go," Jak replied, dashing across the road after a break in the zoomer and car traffic had appeared. Fionn was directly behind him, and by the way he was acting, looked as if he'd never crossed a road in his life.

When they reached the other side, Crossa glared up to them both, arms crossed. "What's the problem? Don't think I'm capable? I'll have you know, I've shown many people around before. I'm not stupid you know," the boy snapped, and Jak could just imagine Keira saying how cute he was, acting all adult-like.

"I'm sorry, Crossa. We just ran into some trouble last night, and since we're new here and all, we're not sure how safe it is. We're not judging your ability to lead us…we're just concerned for your safe return," Jak explained softly, dropping to a crouch to be eye level with the young boy.

Crossa turned away, 'humph'-ing loudly at Jak's remark. "Do not be concerned over me," he said simply, breaking into a brisk walk down the pavement. Jak and Fionn followed closely this time, and stopped by a supply shop, refilling on a few accessories before heading to the exit gate.

After finally approaching the gate, Jak gave the city behind him one last look, feeling his heart give a painful tug. This Karmiin city reminded Jak of Haven and Kras so badly. The buildings were quite tall, stretching into the sky. The roads had been populated with zoomers and cars alike, making the hundreds of streets seem crowded. Thousands of citizens had been walking along the footpaths, some slipping into shops, others carrying on quickly hoping to get out of the crowd. Jak was surprised he hadn't lost Fionn or Crossa in the mass amounts of people, and was grateful to finally get to his destination in tact.

"Here you are. Have a safe trip," Crossa muttered, turning to leave Jak and Fionn at the gate. He was stopped by Jak's hand around his wrist, and looked up, face blank, "Yes?"

"Thankyou Crossa. We owe you one," Jak thanked, smiling down at the boy. Crossa shook Jak's hand off him, shaking his head.

"Adults are _so_ strange," he mumbled, before disappearing out of sight in the crowds once more. Jak watched him go, feeling an odd connection with the kid and felt almost sad to have him gone.

"Come on Jak. We should leave now," Fionn spoke up, reminding Jak they had a long day ahead of them. Spinning around to face Fionn, Jak nodded.

"You're right," Jak responded quietly, before heading towards the gate. The security guard on watch allowed both the elves through, wishing them luck in their travels and to return again sometime. Thinking on it, Jak agreed it might be advantageous to set up a communication system with this city. Judging by the size, it would indeed have a large army, and if Haven was ever attacked again, Karmiin could be a valuable alley.

Keeping these plans to himself, Jak led them both down a grassy slope away from the large gate. Ahead lay the forest, and as the duo approached, Jak noticed a decent path marked at the edge. He just wondered how long this path would continue. If luck was on his side, the path would take them all the way through.

* * *

**Corad: If I get around to it, I'll try do a character sketch of Crossa and his sister. I don't think I described them very well O.o So, how was that chapter? Start was weird, I know, but Dark Jak's planting seeds of doubt in Jak's mind. When you have a crazy demon in your head, who knows what kind of crazy stuff you dream about. I think I gotta replay the Jak games again...starting to forget things (sweatdrop). I've gotten stuck into FFX again, and I said on my profile, I'm aiming to write an Isaaru fic, for those of you who know him. The guy doesn't have many stories, plus he's a fav (it's the long hair O.O), just like Braska...Auron...Rin...I swear, dudes with long hair are awesome :D Also been watching something called Storm Hawks. I'm not really into Western anime, but man...Stork's just hilarious. Parts of the show actually remind me of the Jak series :) You guys should check it out sometime! It's quite good and funny too. And man...Pokemon...we had a three day marathon of Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl this weekend. I got sucked into watching it, despite the lame editing and voice acting. I've been having cravings to draw Kojirou (James) all weekend as a result. It's err...depressing really. He used to be my fav way back when I loved the show...let's just hope I don't start _writing _for it next.  
Sharok: (rolls eyes)  
Corad: Man, how I've rambled. I got another chapter to submit too! Sharok, how could you let this happen!  
Sharok: I tried to shut you up, but you blocked me out!  
Corad: Huh? Did you say something? Yeah, I hope this chappie was ok. Onto the next one now XD**


	13. One Failure Upon Another

**Corad: Man...I missed Dr Phil...  
Sharok: And that's...a bad thing?  
Corad: Yeah...I like watching Phil...he provides entertainment with all the ppl with problems. (staring stupidly at Sharok as if it's the most obvious thing in the world). Now, here's the last update for now. I think there are a few different people in here, not just the same old Jak and Fionn. Man...now I'm missing Oprah!  
Sharok: Just get on with it!  
Corad: Agreed, coz then I can watch it! **

**Don't own Jak and Daxter, or Skytha, or Simron. I own Fionn though...although looking at him now, I wish I didn't O.o' Thanks Grey-sama for proof reading for me!! (glomp)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – One Failure Upon Another**

"Hey, wake up…come on Erol," a soft voice murmured in his ear, and Erol grunted in annoyance, rolling over to escape it. "Come on…we need to go. We need to find Jak." Jak? Why were they looking for Jak? What had the idiot done now? Probably gotten himself helplessly lost in the wasteland again. The Wasteland…that place brought back nothing but pain and anger. He'd almost died in the wasteland after having fought Jak. Almost, but the Precursors had found him, granting him his old body in return for his guardianship. How he'd hated that conversation with the furry rats that day.

**OOOFlashbackOOO**

"Errol, we are here to declare peace."

"Hmm…"

"If you wish to return to your old self, please consider our trade."

"…"

"Mar will be needing life protection in the near future. The skies have told us what lies ahead, and we fear he may die. Protect him with your life, and your body shall be restored to its original form."

"Original…form…?"

"Do you accept?"

"…yes…I accept…"

**OOOEnd FlashbackOOO**

He groaned at the memory, having wished he'd smacked those rats back into last Tuesday. He could have had a peaceful death in that sand hellhole, rotting away and rusting. He _had_ to choose life though, and as a result, had become increasingly closer to his _hated_ rival, his _enemy_ in fact. Although part of him still longed to see Jak's head roll, he felt he still had a duty to uphold. It had been the time when Sharok had shot Erol, killing him almost instantly. He couldn't understand why Jak had revived him, why he had saved him. Part of him didn't want to understand. He felt the closer he got with the blonde, the harder it was to be himself.

He was quite sure, had things begun differently the day Jak and his _pet_ had arrived in Haven, that they'd most likely be friends, or acquittances at least. Had his orders not been to arrest the young, innocent man and torture him endless, maybe there could've been a chance of friendship. Just maybe.

"Erol, stop fooling around! Get up already!" a hand swiped down, smacking the commander hard across the head. Eyes flying open, Erol sat up immediately, hissing as the aftermath of the smack began hurting. "About time! Been trying to wake you for 15 minutes! You sure are a heavy sleeper!" Skytha shouted, flinging a pillow at the drowsy man. He didn't bother to dodge the offending pillow, letting it hit him in the chest.

"What time is it?" he asked, surprised at his hoarse voice. Skytha momentarily disappeared, giving Erol enough time to slip out of bed and locate the large mirror hanging on the wall. Tidying up his hair, he heard Skytha return with an annoyed growl.

"9:30AM. We overslept," Skytha stated, sitting on the end of her bed, arms crossed. "If we keep leaving late, we'll never catch up to Jak! He's becoming further out of reach," Skytha added, depression beginning to ice her tone. Erol chose to remain silent, quickly making his bed and picking up their backpack. Strapping it to his back, he turned to Skytha.

"You're worried about him," he said, intended more of a statement than a question. Skytha looked taken aback, and stood, hands on her hips.

"Of course I'm worried. Aren't you?" she asked, and Erol chuckled quietly, shaking his head as if trying to deny something.

"We're wasting time," and with those last words, Erol had left the room. Skytha stood rooted to the ground, glaring in disbelief after her travelling partner's back. She could feel Erol's denial lingering in the air, and she couldn't understand why Erol persisted to lie about everything. "He's just too weak to show his true feelings…" she whispered aloud, unaware of Simron who had crept in.

"Who's too weak?" he asked suspiciously, standing directly in front of Skytha and peering up at her.

"Erol…he tries to hide everything. He acts all 'big and mighty', but, I know he feels inside…I know he's worried, unsure where this will leave him. I know he's scared inside, I know he fears the possibility of death out here. You've known him longer than I, Sim, is he really this way, bottling up his feelings?"

Simron pondered for a few seconds, tapping his small furry foot on the ground. "Back when I was his subordinate, he'd always act strong and courageous. I guess that was his duty as our commander though. You hear what they say, once the leaders start panicking, the troops then follow. I never managed to work him out…not once. Maybe he's had a dark past; learnt to keep his emotions tucked inside. If you're really worried about it, confide in him. I really looked up to him those years back, and I still do. I could help you?" Simron offered, and Skytha gave him a weak smile.

"Sure…I'd love your help," she replied, kneeling on the ground and petting the furry black head. She heard scuffing of feet, and heard Erol's irritated voice filling the room.

"Today would be nice," he scowled, leaning against the doorframe. Skytha leapt to her feet, hurriedly leaving the room while Simron clambered up to Erol's shoulder. Shutting the door behind him, Erol followed Skytha downstairs and into the main bar. He met up with Daxter at the counter, talking to the barman about the drunk from the night before. Breaking his conversation, he turned to Erol.

"We have a lead," he said enthusiastically, indicating at the barmen.

"Really?" Erol wondered, raising an eyebrow elegantly. "How so?"

"Jak's been here. Isn't that right?" Daxter added, turning to the barman behind the counter.

"Yes. I don't get many customers these days, and I never forget a face. A young man, blonde spiky hair? His friend became quite drunk," the Barman mused, smirking at the memory.

"Well, since we have another lead, tell me. Did they say where they were going?" Erol asked. The Barman shook his head, slouching his shoulders slightly.

"My son was working the morning he left. I'll bring him out, if you like?" the man stated, shouting for his son to come out.

"Yes dad? What do you want?" the happy sounding son asked, appearing beside his father's side.

"Do you remember a blonde lad here yesterday morning?"

"Yes, the man with the feminine friend? Yes, I do remember him. Why do you ask?" Erol couldn't help but snort at that "feminine" remark, wondering just how Jak had wound up with him in the first place.

"Did they say where they were heading?" the father pressed on. The son shrugged; a look of deepening thought on his face.

"I overheard them talking about a fork in the road. It can only be the west exit. Beyond is a valley followed by the city of Karmiin. Chances are him and his mate's headed that way," the son explained, Erol mentally noting every word that left the young man's mouth. "They didn't leave straight away though. The other man he was with refused to drink his tea quickly. I'm surprised a dispute didn't break out."

"Hmm, yes. Well, thanks for the information. We'll be going now," Erol muttered, nodding slightly at the two barmen before leaving the inn. Skytha soon joined his side, looking agitated over something.

"Couldn't we have at least eaten something first? I'm starving!" she complained, and Erol stalked off without answering.

"What is _his_ problem?" Daxter shouted after Erol's receding back, and Skytha wondered that herself. Simron remained clinging to Erol's shoulder, staying quiet by the looks of things. Skytha really wanted to know how that black Ottsel could put up with Erol's stubbornness, not to mention his lack of emotions other than anger and sarcasm.

"What are you waiting for? Get moving!" Erol yelled from ahead, not even turning to look back as he addressed both Skytha and Daxter. Feeling it best to follow and _not_ argue, Skytha realised Erol was stocking up on supplies, buying some fresh sandwiches at the same time from the surrounding stores. Handing one over to Skytha, he ordered her to eat before leading the way silently towards the exit of the town.

* * *

Damas sat in the throne room, scanning his weary eyes over a recent newspaper article. Apparently, from what he'd read, thieves had been at it again, burning down apartments in the slums. Growling to himself, Damas tossed the paper aside, feeling quite agitated to say the least.

"Haven't the slums suffered enough trauma?" he muttered, realising he'd need to send out a squad of Freedom League Members to track down the offenders. It'd been a stressful few days for the aging King. Having given up his Spargus throne a while ago, after everyone believed him to be dead; he'd promised never to return to leadership. Looking back on it now, he cursed himself for breaking that promise.

"King Damas, how are the proceedings going with the vermin problem? Any new tactics to put into play?" Torn asked, striding in through the double, throne room doors and heading towards his King. Damas shook his head wearily, resting his chin in a palm.

"The numbers keep growing, the problem's worsening. We've tried bait, but the things seem too smart to take it. As a precaution, I've have guards alert the slum residents to shift any belongings to a temporary safe keep. That will most likely be located in the Industrial Section. All other precautions will take place after that," Damas replied. Torn sighed, gazing past Damas' throne to the sky beyond the wide window. It was a clear day, and Torn figured he could try his own plan out.

"Please excuse me, King Damas, but I must see to a matter at once," Torn apologised, backing away from the throne a few steps before turning on his heel and striding out. He appeared shortly afterwards outside his old Underground hideout, and began tapping loudly on the concrete door.

"Jinx! Jinx! Open this damn door!" he shouted, his banging increasing in volume. The door slid open a few minutes later, and Torn came face to face with a run-down looking Jinx.

"What's up, dready?" Jinx welcomed, letting Torn inside. The door slid shut, and Jinx locked it again from the inside before following Torn down the stairs. Stopping at the desk, Torn spun around, looking directly into Jinx's eyes.

"I need your skills, Jinx. You may've noticed the slums have been under attack by a rat infestation lately. With Jak out of the city at the present time, we're experiencing a tough time coping. Damas has currently taken the throne so the Palace is in order again, however," Torn paused, glancing up at the concrete door, "we need to waste these suckers before they cause more damage. Up to the job?"

Jinx looked dumbfounded at the proposition for a few seconds, before he began mentally weighing out the pros and cons. "What's in it for me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, feeling suspicious. Torn sighed irritably, shrugging his shoulders.

"Take your pick, I suppose. Name your price and get the job done, I say," Torn replied, and Jinx laughed out loud, smacking his hand on the desk.

"You kidding me? Fine, if that's the game plan, hook me up to a year…no…two years' supply of explosives. Give me what I want, and in return I'll blow your rats sky high," Jinx offered, and the look on Torn's face would make one squeamish.

"Hmm, you really know how to push it, don't ya? Fine, I accept your terms. Two years' supply of explosives in exchange for the eradication of the vermin. Deal?" Torn offered out his hand, and Jinx took it, giving a few quick shakes. Once the deal had been settled, Jinx began pacing around the base, picking out his finest explosives to blow up the vermin hanging around the slums. After selecting a few sticks of dynamite, he turned to Torn, motioning to the door.

"Ready to go, tough stuff?" he muttered, grabbing his pack of cigarettes lying on the desk. He removed one from the box, placing it between his lips and fumbling for a lighter. Whipping it out his pocket, he flicked the lighter and lit his cig. "Nothing like a smoke before battle," he murmured almost seriously, taking in a long drag whilst he replaced the lighter to his pocket.

Torn watched in disgust as Jinx led the way to the door, leaving a trail of smoke behind him, in which the Freedom Leader was forced to walk through. Arriving back in the fresh air, Torn coughed a few times to get the smoke out his lungs. "Show me the problem," Jinx ordered, gazing at Torn slyly. Rolling his eyes, Torn led the way down the street towards the Prison, stopping short before a stack of ruined stalls.

"Here. Their nest is inside that wall," Torn informed, pointing at a large hole in the main wall around the city. Jinx waltzed over to it, inspecting it keenly before giving a few sharp bouts of laughter.

"Damn rats made a right mess. No worry Dready, we'll get them out for ya," Jinx said happily, crouching on the ground beside the rats' large hole. He peered into the dark for a brief moment, before pulling out his dynamite sticks and lighting them. Placing them carefully into the nest, he removed himself instantly from the surrounding area and ran over to Torn.

Torn looked horrified, and glanced at Jinx for answers. Sensing his team-mate's hostility, Jinx offered Torn a reassuring smile. "It ain't brutal stuff. Won't blow much up," he said casually, looking at the hole in the wall with interest.

"Won't blow much up?! Won't blow…this better work Jinx, or you're paying for damage costs," Torn growled, crossing his arms and awaiting this "little" explosion. As the two stood rooted to the ground, they watched the wall, Jinx absolutely excited and Torn fearing for the worse. Just when Jinx expected the sticks of explosives to go off, they began flying out of the hole, landing a few metres from them both.

"What the…?" Torn started, watching as the red sticks rolled smoothly towards him. He looked up just in time to see the mocking face of a rat in the wall, doing some form of jiggling, taunting dance movement before the dynamite sticks blew up.

Leaping out of the explosion, Torn landed pathetically on the ground, his chest heaving painfully while stars rotated around his head. Jinx was groaning, lying face down a few metres away, and he too looked pretty out of shape. Forcing himself to stand up, Torn gave one quick look over the destruction, before turning his rising anger upon Jinx.

"You moron! What the hell did you do?!" Torn shouted, hovering over Jinx as the explosive master lay panting for air. Jinx rolled onto his back, looking up at Torn with a look of sheer confusion on his face.

"I don't know what the hell happened! It was that damn rat! He must've thrown 'em out at the last second or something!" Jinx protested, pointing feebly at the wall, which as far as Torn could see, was perfectly in tact.

Hissing under his breath, Torn stalked away in the direction of the palace, eye twitching while Jinx's complaints followed him. It looked like he was back to square one.

* * *

The forest was quite calm and silent as the two travellers made their way through the dense vegetation. They'd been following an easily distinguished path for only an hour, and already Jak was beginning to wonder how much further. Remembering back to the map, he tried to recall the size of this certain forest. He was really beginning to despise all these trees, sick of seeing the same old leaves and wood. He just hoped that somehow, this forest would end soon.

Beside him, Fionn was ambling along, staying quiet as he focused on his footing. Jak wondered whether Fionn disliked Forests as much as he, but judging by the almost happy expression, he thought otherwise. They spent the next half hour treading up a steep set of slopes. It was difficult, true, but with the trees and such to help support them, it wasn't too hard. Resting beside a large, particularly old looking tree, Jak flopped himself on the ground, breathing rugged.

"Sit down," he offered to Fionn, motioning at the ground beside him. Fionn slid to his knees, panting just as hard as Jak, and rested his head against the old tree.

"Tis nice to sit down," Fionn muttered in between breaths, and he cast a tired gaze at Jak. Jak could see sweat lining the older man's face, and knew his face would be exactly the same. For a forest it sure was hot.

"Yeah…we'll just catch our breath and move on," Jak managed to mutter, closing his eyes for a few brief seconds. He could hear Fionn sigh contently to himself, and cracked open an eye to survey him. Fionn had his head back, face directed to the canopy above with his eyes tightly shut. He had a peaceful smile etched on his face. "You seem happy enough," Jak said, breaking the silence. Fionn did not move, but replied nonetheless.

"She is speaking to me. Her words of wisdom are encouraging…we must go now, Jak!" the older elf demanded enthusiastically, jumping up eagerly. Jak remained on the ground, mouth hanging open in alarm.

"Uh…who are you talking about? There's no one else here," Jak enquired, feeling quite confused. Fionn giggled quietly, pointing at the old tree they'd been leaning on.

"She knows many secrets. She's witnessed hundreds of years of civilisation. She told me, the exit is near. To continue forth before the forest turns once again," Fionn explained, acting as if it were the most normal thing on earth.

"Um Fi…it's a tree…it can't-"

"Oh no Jak! It can speak. She spoke to me! Here, listen to her voice. You'll see!!" Fionn said happily, and Jak fell silent, listening hard. He could hear nothing.

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Jak asked in concern, earning him a pouting look from his comrade.

"Oh course not Jak! Why can you not hear her? She is calling to you, and you fail to hear? Why?" It was then, that Jak felt goose-bumps run up his spine and arms. It was then, that he realised Fionn was not hallucinating. He realised that this man before him, could speak to trees. How absurd that may sound, and Jak was pretty sure had someone told him that before he would've cracked up laughing. But he wasn't in the mood for laughing. No, he was perfectly serious.

"Are you sure…Fi? I mean, how can you speak to…how can you hear…" he couldn't form any sentences in his mind, the alarm of Fionn's hidden gift shoving all else from his head. Jak knew that Fionn was not elfish, and cast his memory back to the days Samos used to educate him. Samos could talk to trees and rocks, true, but the man was a sage. Jak wasn't quite sure _what_ Fionn was exactly. Never once had Samos explained another living race capable of communicating with nature.

"Yes, her voice is calming…" Fionn replied, closing his eyes and listening again.

"Ok, ask her this then. How far do we need to go to get out?" Fionn stayed silent, interpreting the tree's wise words, before looking down at Jak, still situated on the ground.

"Far, but the voices will guide us. She says danger waits at the top of the mountain. Take heed, or your spirit shall wonder amongst us forever," Fionn finished, looking slightly shaken up.

Jak could say nothing, and looked past the tree towards the top of the slope. So they'd been travelling up a mountain for the past half hour then. Now that Jak thought about it, it should've been clear to him from the start.

"Jak, we must go. She is concerned the forest will turn!" Fionn said softly, and Jak obeyed, getting to his feet. Fionn bid the ancient tree a farewell, and the duo began trekking up the rough path again, through the warm forest. It did not take that long, before they came out in a clearing at the top of the mountain, and Jak stepped forward, looking down from a high cliff. On the other side, he could see the remainder of the forest, and judging by the declining of trees, it would be downhill from there.

"We have a slight problem," Jak explained, standing at the foot of the cliff, looking down the wide crevice at the ground far below. He couldn't judge the distance from the peak to the ground, but knew you couldn't survive the fall.

"What?" Fionn asked, shuffling towards Jak. He spotted the huge gap in between the cliffs, and cried aloud, shivering. "No! We can't cross that! It's insane!"

"We have no choice…this cliff could stretch on for miles…We can't turn back. I have no choice, I'll have to use wolf," Jak explained, grabbing out his pendant. He stared down at the metal, shining brightly in the sun and he tossed it a few times into the air.

To his side, Fionn was examining the cliff, eyes locked onto the ground far, far below. He continued pacing along the edge of the cliff close to Jak, hoping that maybe a new way across would open up. Surely they'd be a bridge somewhere; all they'd need to do would be to find it. Turning his head to tell Jak this, he failed to notice the edge begin to crack and crumble. He didn't realise that the ground was becoming loose, and let out an ear piercing scream when the edge gave away completely. Fionn fell from the side, and Jak leapt up, running to the cliff's edge in panic.

"FIONN!"

* * *

**Corad: Oh man, Yumichika's waiting for me...and so is Sousuke!! Urgh...  
Sharok: Hey, you were enthusiastic about getting them! You can't start groaning now!  
Corad: Yeah but...oh man, now they're calling to me. And I can hear Gin having a fit!  
Sharok: Then go see what they want!  
Corad: They've probably tipped their food over again...I can't believe how quickly they waste their food. And...OMG! Sousuke just ripped Yumi's feathers out! That's it! Someone needs a bear hug!! (runs off to play with Chicks)  
Sharok: O...kay...well, looks like I'm left to finish this. Corad'll probably say something lame like "I hope you enjoyed this worthless sack of crap" and start rambling a bit, before actually tying it up. Heh, tying it up...sack...hehehehe...  
Torn: That wasn't funny!  
Sharok: Dammit Torn! You ruin all my fun! And I mean _all_!! Fine, have it your way. Review if you want/can/feel the need. Corad'll update again soon, coz if she doesn't (pulls out Bazooka of sorts), someone's head's gonna fly XD  
Corad: (in background) Aww, who's my Yumi-chan! Yes you are! Yes you are! Who's a little cutie :D  
Sharok: Dear Lord...why me?**


	14. Cold Hard Truths

**Corad: I've said it over at my DA account, and I'll say it again...Oh Noes D: Yeah, I should've updated this sooner, but I've kinda been offline somewhat, so ya know...(trails off aimlessly) I can't remember whether I sent this chapter to you Grey-Sama...I couldn't find it if I did, so I'll just upload this version for now. I'll try to fix the mistakes myself, but if anyone spots any errors, please drop me a note so I can fix it. And speaking of beta-ing, I've begun to edit my old Cry of the Wolf fic on paper, so when I get some time I'll get all the chapters proof read on here. Started playing the Jak Games too, and I can feel myself becoming hooked again. There's been a lot of potential Palace Story ideas floating around lately too, which could be a sign that said fic may be returning. With that said, I have "Praxis X" pretty much finished, and you could probably guess what it is just by the title :D Well, enough rambling...thankyou to my readers and to my reviewers. You make writing this worthwhile. **

**Story Update: If there are some ppl out there, like me, who have forgotten what happened in the previous chapter, here it is - Erol, Skytha, Daxter and Simron have just passed through Venrah town after staying at the Inn. Torn aquired Jinx's help to eradicate the rat infestation, only to have Jinx's plan backfire pitifully. Jak and Fionn left Karmiin City and ventured up a mountain forest, only to have Fionn fall off a cliff. **

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog, Skytha (c) JakLover, Simron (c) Some Dude, Fionn/Sharok (c) Corad.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Cold Hard Truths**

He was falling, knowing death would come within seconds. How he'd longed for this, _craved_ it. He'd made a terrible mistake; failing his task and feeling all desire to live cave in. And as he fell from the port tower, he sighed peacefully to himself, awaiting the impact he knew would take his life.

**OOOoooOOO**

"FIONN!" Jak yelled in panic, deciding within an instant to jump over the edge after his comrade. He felt the air whipping past him, pounding hard against his eardrums. Ahead of him screaming in fright, was Fionn, freefalling at a rapid rate. Jak felt his heart thumping painfully in his chest, and positioned himself to enable his fall to be sped up. He increased speed, gradually catching up to his friend, and closed his eyes, praying silently.

'Please Light. Help me!' Jak pleaded, and felt Light Jak's face swim into his clouded thoughts. 'My eco levels are extremely low, Jak. But to save your friend, I shall aid,' Light Jak whispered, and Jak felt himself thrown out of control. Light Eco crackled softly down his skin, his flesh becoming a pale, glowing blue while wings snapped out of his shoulder blades. He had very little eco left to save Fionn, and could not slow down time to give him any advantage. Jak doubted his lighter self could succeed, but had faith regardless.

Flapping his tentacle like wings, Light Jak dived quickly, catching up to Fionn within an instant. The older man was shaking severly, unable to contain his screams, even after Light Jak wove his arms around the man's waist. They had mere seconds before the Light eco would run out, and Light Jak changed his course, flying hard towards the opposite cliff face. He spotted a large enough ledge, and flew straight for it, feeling faint in the head. Upon reaching the solid ground, Light Jak faded, forcing Jak to take the impact. As the two struck the ground, Jak directed himself into an army roll, still clutching onto Fionn tightly. Coming to a halt, they lay there on the hard ground, Jak silently trying to control his heartbeat, and Fionn crying uncontrollably.

After a few moments had passed Jak sat up, feeling dizzy in his head. He remained still, trying to ease his faint head, while he listened to his comrade, shaking hysterically and refusing to halt his crying.

"That was too close," Jak finally muttered, looking down at the older man in concern. Reaching out a firm hand, Jak rolled Fionn onto his back, gazing down at his tightly shut eyes. "It's ok Fionn. You're safe," Jak informed, standing up to inspect the surrounding area. He wandered around the ledge, noticing a thin trail along the edge, possibly leading to the peak of the mountain again. Deciding it was worth a try, he turned back to his comrade, lying motionless on the ground. "Hey, get up. We need to get moving," Jak ordered softly, but still Fionn refused to move. It was only after a few minutes, did the older man open his eyes, his red pupils forming a stark contrast with his extremely pale face.

"I shouldn't be alive…" he whispered, staring blankly at the sky above. Frowning, Jak approached Fionn's side and knelt next to his head.

"Well you _are_ alive," Jak replied, watching the eerily distant look in his friend's eyes.

"No, I should be dead. I tried to suicide off the Port Tower…I shouldn't be alive. Our greatest shame is breaking a promise. I broke a promise to protect Matai, and decided to take my life. For me, I would rather die than live with the shame of a failure. Why did you save me?" he asked quietly, and Jak felt uneasy staring down into Fi's distant expression.

"I couldn't let you die," Jak began, but Fionn cut him off.

"NO! I should be dead! It's a sin that I'm still alive! You needn't have risked your life, Jak. But thankyou anyway," Fionn murmured, removing himself from the ground and slowly wandering back to the ledge. Jak watched in curiosity, trying to figure out what his comrade was going to do. Part of him feared he'd jump over the edge, but Jak reassured himself Fionn would not do that.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden since first we met," Fionn whispered, turning his head back slightly to look at Jak. Jak stood up, instinct telling him to run forward. "Thankyou for accepting my company," he finished, facing the edge again. He moved to step off it, but Jak was already at his side, tackling him hard to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jak shouted angrily, punching Fionn in the cheek. "YOU ARE _NOT_ JUMPING! I RISKED MY LIFE TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS, AND IF YOU THINK, FOR ONE SECOND THAT I'LL _LET_ YOU JUMP!!" he roared, giving Fionn another punch as he gripped the other elf's collar, shoving him harder against the ground.

Fionn's eyes were widened; pupils tiny as he lay speechless, mouth hanging open. Once Jak had finished shouting, Fionn slowly turned his head to face Jak, mouth moving but no words coming out.

"You damn idiot…" Jak hissed, shaking his head to hide his disbelief. "Shame shouldn't drive you to suicide…you can't go killing yourself because of one failure," he murmured, glaring now with softened eyes down at his comrade. "And…and even if you _had_ tried to suicide back at Haven, it gives you no right to try it again now. You made a promise to _me_, Fi. Or have you forgotten? You promised to guide and protect me. Remember?!" Jak snapped, feeling his agitation returning. "If you kill yourself now, you're breaking the promise you made to _me_! You're taking the easy way out!"

Fionn lay quietly, letting Jak shout at him, not once attempting to fight back. He didn't flinch at Jak's harsh words, nor when Jak's fist connected into his cheekbone. He just remained still, looking like a mere rag doll. Eventually Jak had said all he could, and removed himself off Fionn, hoping now his companion would reconsider jumping. It took a few moments for Fionn to finally find his voice, and the words sent chills through Jak.

"What if I fail again, and you die? I cannot cope with another failure," he muttered monotonously. Jak growled under his breath, kneeling beside his friend again. He gripped Fionn's collar, pulling him up into a sitting position.

"I'd rather risk losing my life with you my by side, then having you recklessly throw your life away now for nothing. Even if you _do_ jump to your death, it doesn't stop me dying now, does it? At least you can _try_ to keep your promise," Jak mumbled, shoving Fionn roughly back to the ground. He felt slightly disgusted at Fionn's sudden urge to want to meet death, but realised that maybe it was in his culture to suicide if they failed. What a horrible culture that was then, he thought.

Brushing himself off, Jak turned his back to his comrade and spoke firmly, "Jump if you think it'll fix things. Or live to see another day. I thought you set out to find yourself again? Or isn't that important now, Fionn-Ro? Don't you want to remember who you are first, before you kill yourself? And what of the people who are waiting for your return?" After finishing all he had to say, Jak began to wander off towards the narrow edge acting as a path along the cliff face. He didn't wait for a response from Fionn, feeling himself losing concern over the man. He'd done what he could. He couldn't force Fionn to stay alive against the man's wishes.

Moving carefully up the narrow path, taking care to slide along the cliff wall with his back pressed firmly against it, Jak managed to reach the top of the cliff again. He stopped at the peak of the mountain to catch his breath, and heard a loud, mournful scream come from down below. So Fionn had jumped. "Damn idiot," Jak mumbled, feeling his stomach drop. His blood felt cold and empty feeling suddenly appeared in his heart. Knowing he'd tried to persuade his comrade to act otherwise, Jak chose to continue on, unable to stand hanging around the cliff any longer to dwell on it.

And so he set off into the forest again, finding a decent enough track to lead him through. He felt utterly alone now, the reality of it still failing to comprehend itself in Jak's mind. He knew Fionn had jumped; he was gone. The past days they'd spent together felt like some weird dream now, as if they were all just one constant hallucination. If he could go back in time, he would have refused Fionn's company. Maybe that way, he could have saved a life.

He travelled a few metres further, deeper into the forest before stopping abruptly. He could feel another's presence, and heard a twig behind snap. Before he had time to turn around, he felt a heavy weight rest gently against his back between his shoulder blades.

"I am so sorry, Jak…forgive me?" Jak's eyes widened at Fionn's words, and he turned his head around, reassuring himself this was not some illusion. Fionn stood directly behind him, forehead resting against his back. "You are right…I am a 'damn idiot'."

"Fionn? I thought you'd…didn't you jump?" Jak asked in partial disbelief, turning himself completely around. Fionn lifted his head, and gave Jak a sad, distant look.

"The forest told me my death would be premature. They told me jumping would only make things worse," Fionn replied in an almost whisper, and Jak sighed loudly; just relieved his idiot companion was still alive and breathing.

"So you listen to a bunch of trees, but not your friend, huh?" he joked in utter relief, and Fionn's eyes widened, realising this himself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jak! It's not like that…I had decided not to jump after you left, but the trees assured my decision was correct," he tried to explain, but Jak just brushed him aside, pulling him in for a brief, friendly hug. Releasing the other elf, Jak carried on down the trail without another word, Fionn following in silence behind. Inside, Jak's heart was bubbling with joy; he wasn't sure why Fionn had such an affect on him, but realised that he quite liked it. The older man's company was enough to keep him around, but for some odd reason, he was growing accustomed to his hourly apologies, frightened whimpers and overall clumsy, childish behaviour. Fionn made this whole journey bearable, regardless of what it appeared like.

"You know, your fist really hurt," Fionn complained after a while of trekking through the roughly cut forest path, "it stills stings." Lifting a hand to rest gently against his semi-swollen cheek, Fionn sighed quietly, arising a snicker from the blonde leading the way.

"Well, someone needed to knock some sense into you!" Jak said loudly, sweeping past a broken tree stump in the middle of the path.

"Hai," Fionn replied softly in defeat, and Jak halted in his tracks, spinning around.

"What was that?"

"Um…yes?" Fionn responded in alarm, but Jak shook his head, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, you didn't say 'yes'. Tell me what you said!" he demanded in a friendly tone, but still Fionn remained looking quite confused.

"Didn't I say 'yes'? I could've sworn-"

"Unless my hearing's going, you did _not_ say 'yes'," Jak murmured.

"I don't see how this really matters Jak, but I-"

"Wait a minute! Maybe…maybe you know another language? And you've just remembered a word!" Jak exclaimed, prodding a finger in the other elf's chest. Fionn took a step back, eyes darting nervously around him, feeling uncomfortable with this sudden attention. "Yes, that has to be it! Now, tell me what you said, and we can assume it means yes," Jak finished, but Fionn just stayed silent, a blush beginning to spread across his pale cheeks.

"I cannot remember…please forgive me," he said weakly, bowing his head in apology. At this, Jak began laughing loudly, snatching Fionn in a headlock and messing up his hair.

"You and your damn apologies!" he snapped, grinding his knuckles into Fionn's scalp, earning him a startled cry from said man. Struggling to free himself from Jak's assault, Fionn collapsed to his knees, cowering away from the younger elf. Dropping into a crouch beside him, Jak nudged him lightly in the shoulder, grinning warmly. "You need to lighten up sometimes, Fionn-Ro. All this seriousness and apologies will only drive you over the edge. Or worse, into a grouch, and trust me, you don't wanna go there," Jak said, thinking of Torn at his last statement.

Fionn forced out a small smile, and got back to his feet, wiping his knees free from earth and dead leaves. "I understand your reasoning Jak, and I shall try to…uh… 'lighten up'," Fionn muttered, brushing his fingers through silver hair, tidying up Jak's damage. Feeling satisfied, Jak turned back around, once again leading the way through the forest.

The time seemed to fly by after that, and eventually the duo spotted a creek ahead, with a sign signifying a resting area. Approaching the creek, Jak bent over and gazed into the glistening, clear water trickling serenely across the rocks. He felt the urge to take a dip, just to ease himself, if only just for a few minutes. 'This water will do you good,' Light Jak whispered, his voice extremely weak in his mind. Jak could only just picture his fragile Light Ego, and sighed aloud, agreeing with him.

"Hey Fi! FI! Over here!" Jak shouted, waving at the other man from a little distance away. Rushing over to his comrade, Fionn looked down into the chilly looking water, and shuddered. "I'm thinking of taking a quick dip. My muscles are really aching, besides, I haven't bathed in a while," Jak murmured, glancing across the slow moving creek to a deeper section near the other side. The deeper part looked similar to a rock pool, surrounded by rocks save for two little gaps, letting the water pass through.

"Do you think it's safe?" Fionn asked, watching as Jak placed the tips of his fingers into the water, testing the temperature. Pulling his digits from the cold water, he pointed at the sign nearby.

"Sign says it's safe," he muttered, unstrapping his gun and belts. Fionn said nothing as Jak stripped down, and seemed preoccupied as he gazed down the creek into the distance. "Geez, it's freezing!" Jak hissed, wading across the waist deep water to reach the deeper area. Fionn shot his head around, spotting Jak on the far side of the stream, only his head and neck visible. "Keep a look out Fi!"

Obeying Jak's orders, Fionn slipped quietly to the ground, eyes locked onto the forest around them. He seemed alert, aware of his surroundings while Jak quickly cleaned himself from grime, eco, sweat and blood.

'Damn it's freezing, but quite soothing,' Jak thought, lifting his hands to the surface of the water and bringing them up slowly, palms first. The water that had collected in his palms trickled out of his hands evenly, dripping softly back into the pool. Taking a long breath, Jak plunged his head beneath the surface, eyes shut tight. It felt like a thousands knives stabbing him in the face, and he gasped, letting out huge bubbles which drifted peacefully to the surface.

Quickly scrubbing at his blonde hair, Jak resurfaced, taking in a well-needed breath. He coughed a couple of times, and spun around, locating Fionn dead alert on the opposite bank, looking much like a watch dog. "Hey Fionn! Are you up for a dip?" he called, catching his comrade's attention.

"I uh…"

"Come on! Don't tell me you're a wuss!"

"I thought that was obvious already!" he shouted back, but Jak merely laughed in amusement, wading back across the creek. Fionn turned away as Jak clambered out of the water, giving his friend privacy to dress. Once dressed, Jak returned to Fionn's side, pointing out across the creek.

"You should take a break, Fi. It'll do you some good," Jak suggested, before shaking his head, removing some of the excess water from his hair. Fionn gave a quiet sigh of defeat, inching his way over to the edge of the stream. Beneath the water he spotted the ground littered with small pebbles, smooth and round.

Jak, noticing Fionn to be feeling the water's temperature, seated himself on the creek bank, fighting the urge to just push the other in. He was glad his comrade had considered going in after their long trek up the mountain forest. So, lying back against the soil and leaves, Jak rested his head against his arms, looking up at the canopy above. He could just see the rich, blue sky through the leaves, and knew he'd feel grateful once they were out in the open again.

Off to Jak's side, Fionn was carefully stripping down, cautious with his actions while timidly glancing in his comrade's direction now and again. Once the blonde heard the sound of water splashing, he gazed over to see Fionn, his back turned while he washed his arms and shoulders clean.

It was something Jak wasn't expecting, but he sat up, eyes squinting at the older elf's pale back. On the whitened skin, lay many scars, each a different length, width and depth. It was most unusual, and Jak began to wonder where exactly this man had obtained them all since Fionn didn't seem like the one to fight. Staring in curiosity, Jak failed to notice Fionn's head whip around, until a firm, yet softened voice broke his trail of thought.

"Is there something wrong, Jak?" Fionn asked, quirking an eyebrow while he turned around completely. Jak shook his head, squinting his eyes shut to erase the image before him.

"No…I was just…your back, Fionn. Where did you get those scars?" Jak asked, and Fionn's eyes widened at the query. The older elf began twisting his body and head around, hoping to see these scars Jak was speaking of.

"I do not know. I wasn't aware I had any on my back," Fionn replied honestly, giving up on seeing the old wounds scarring his flesh. "My caretaker never spoke of such scars."

Jak looked away, resting his chin in his left hand in thought. Judging by the quantity of scarred flesh, Fionn must have been in a serious fight at some point. "If it bothers you, I can get out," the older elf offered suddenly, but Jak dismissed that notion with a shake of his head.

"It doesn't bother me. I'm just curious. So you don't remember how you got them?" Fionn closed his eyes, sinking into the water until only his head and neck were visible.

"I do not," he replied quietly, before disappearing altogether. It took a few moments for the man to re-emerge, water dripping freely from his face and hair. Brushing the silver locks away from his eyes, he reached behind his head, undoing the small, black ribbon holding his plaits in place. Jak watched as Fionn's two plaits were pulled apart, noticing the hair that had previously been braided was longer than the rest of it. Averting his eyes, Jak looked back into the forest and kept a solid watch for predators.

Silence grew among them from then on, and it wasn't long before Fionn had removed himself from the creek. He dressed quickly and silently before tidying up his hair and untangling the knots. "We should leave now," he offered once done, and Jak stood up, looking up at Fionn. The older man's face was blank, but his eyes looked dark, as if burning with hidden anger.

"Right, well let's go," Jak replied, before leading the way through the surrounding trees, the sound of the running creek growing fainter and fainter. They reached the path relatively quickly, and began following it back down the mountain. Spending the next half hour trekking through the bush, Jak's mind trailed back to the look Fionn had given him earlier. He wasn't sure what was on his comrade's mind, and a part of him felt at unease. This sudden mood swing was probably the worst yet.

'Do not hold it against him,' Light whispered, his frail cold hand brushing over Jak's. 'Hold it against who?' Jak asked quietly, and Light closed his eyes calmly. 'The one whom you're traveling with. His life is clouded, his memories are lost, his purpose is hidden. From whence those scars came, he is fighting a mental battle. He is unable to determine his own wounds, unable to remember the battle that scarred his flesh so. Treat him with caution,' Light finished, fading back into the darkness like mist dissipating. 'Thanks for the advice,' Jak mumbled into complete darkness, before feeling his physical body being pulled back in haste.

"JAK! NO!" he heard someone scream, and looked ahead of him, eyes widening in shock and fear. About twenty metres down the path, stood a huge metal head, eyes locked onto them, its teeth bared. "What do we do," Fionn whispered in fright, clutching onto Jak's left forearm, claw like nails digging into his skin. Jak fought off the urge to shake the other elf off, and stood rigid, sizing the beast up. If they worked together, they'd have a chance to bring it down.

"Do you have a weapon?" Jak asked in a low mutter, keeping his eyes on his target. Fionn shook his head, his grip tightening.

"No! I've never needed one!" Fionn responded, inching his way slowly backwards, pulling Jak along with him. Jak tried to stand his ground though, and shook his left arm, feeling Fionn's grip slacken slightly.

"Why haven't you needed one?" Jak muttered, his mind racing for a tactic, a strategy…_anything_, to kill this thing.

"Nothing has harmed me once! They keep away! Jak, I'm scared!" Gritting his teeth, Jak pulled out his morph gun, setting it to blaster and forcing it into Fionn's shaking hands.

"Take this and shoot. Whatever you do, don't run. It'll most likely target you. Got it?" Jak asked, not really waiting for an answer as he whipped out his dagger, hands clutching the hilt firmly. He heard Fionn whimper behind him while positioning the morph gun in his trembling hands, before breaking into a run towards the metal head. The large beast before him screeched out, raising its head high, baring razer sharp fangs.

Keeping up his resolve, Jak approached the metal head, aiming for one of its thighs. The beast, from the way it stood, ran on its two hind legs, so if Jak could only get in close enough to tear a tendon or two in its upper thigh, they'd have the advantage.

From behind he could hear Fionn shooting, and felt the metal head shift rapidly as the bullets grazed past its hide. Taking the opportunity, Jak swiftly avoided the beast's long tail while it whipped about, and positioned his dagger ready. It took only one well-timed leap to strike the dagger into the tough skin, breaking through it and piercing the muscles. The metal head screeched in pain, not only trying to fend of Fionn's bullets but now thrashing its tail towards Jak, who was dangling from his dagger wedged inside the beast's leg. It thrust its head back, letting out a roar of suffering, giving Jak the perfect opportunity to make a run for it. Ripping out his bloody dagger, he landed hard on the ground, sprinting back towards Fionn.

"RUN!" Jak ordered loudly, trying to keep the calm in his voice. As the two rushed through the forest, leaving the path behind them, they heard the metal head's legs thumping in pursuit. "FASTER!" Jak cried, and he felt Fionn's hand clasp around his wrist, pulling him hard. From then on, Fionn led the way, pulling Jak quickly through the maze of trees and bushes.

When at last them came to a stop to catch their breath, Jak gave out a sigh of relief. "It seems we've lost it…thanks Fi," Jak panted, and Fionn gave him a weak smile, panting just as hard as Jak. They remained silent, calming themselves down while resting their sore legs. Fionn was having a particularly hard time easing the pain, and slunk to the ground, quivering.

"At least it's gone…usually I could have killed it easily, but my bullet supply is almost down, and so is my Dark eco, not to mention my Light eco supply _is_ out. And…I don't think Wolf could have slain it himself…" Jak muttered, wiping sweat from his brow. Sitting down himself, Jak glanced over at Fionn. The man was severely trembling, clutching at his legs with whitened hands. "You need your own weapon, Fionn. How about in the next town, we find you one."

"I do not like to kill. Death is suffering. Nothing has ever harmed me before…why they choose to harm me now," he replied in a gentle whisper. Jak growled under his breath, pointing out that it was a miracle nothing had harmed him thus far, wandering around the wilderness alone and unarmed.

"Consider yourself lucky," he murmured, picking dead leaves off his shoe. Fionn nodded his head once, and agreed to purchase a weapon at the next chance they got.

"Ok, let's go before that thing tracks us," Jak said finally, hauling himself off the ground. He looked down to his comrade, and felt his heart speed up at Fionn's horrified expression.

"T-too…l-late…" were Fionn's words before it all registered in Jak's mind.

* * *

**Corad: Man, cliffhangers suck...  
****Sharok: Then why do you leave them?  
Corad: Coz I'm a cliff-a-holic D: I need my cliff-a-hol ): So, poor Jak is getting pursued yet again by something that wishes him dead. And Fionn is...well, the usual for master Klutz. Or, as he'd like to put it, Klutz Sensei XD  
Sharok: You're an idiot -.-'  
Corad: Ah, so you finally noticed, eh? Took ya long enough.  
Sharok: No, I've known since I was born into this world...and just to remind you, I call you an idiot in pretty much every chapter update.  
Corad: True, true...but yeah, where was I? Ah yes...man, cliffhangers suck. I know I probably said this last time, but I'll try and update soon. Now that I'm getting sucked into the Jak games again, hopefully not literally, I'll get the much needed inspiration to write more. Tried writing more of this the other day, and got lost coz I forgot what happened thus far in Jak and Daxter, Jak 2, Jak3, Jak X, Daxter, COTW and this start of this...so um...I gotta revise :D Ah well, at least I still got my muse (gets Sharok in headlock and ruffles his hair up) Yep, good old Musie wusie...  
Sharok: Is anyone else other than me embarassed here...?**


End file.
